


Heirs of Haoryuu

by TestyCanadian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Biting, Emotional Manipulation, Force-Feeding, Forced Crossdressing, General Tag For Zarc Being Creepy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Nudity, Slow Build, Supreme Dragon King Zarc, Violence, post zarc victory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/pseuds/TestyCanadian
Summary: Zarc had won. He had merged the worlds into the final fith dimension, Arc V. But somehow the four counterparts live, hurt and alone, separated from each other and their dragons, strangers in the cities they once called home.But what happens when Zarc comes to call? Will he demand their destruction or something else? Something more complicated than any of them could have predicted?





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [driftingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/gifts).



> This is my first chaptered fanfiction so I hope it goes well for everyone involved.

Yuya did his best not to fidget in his seat again. The driver and the guard in the passenger seat had both sent him several nasty looks over the past hour in the car and he really wasn’t in the mood to see any more. He couldn’t help it though! The cuffs on his wrists were chaffing and the ones on his ankles were just a hair too tight. It didn’t help that his whole body felt raw and sore, like a fresh sunburn all over, ever since he and the others had been forcibly separated from Zarc.

Yuya felt a shiver go down his spine when he thought of it. The darkness that surrounded them. When they became us became me. He, Yuri, Yuto, and Yugo had fused consciousnesses and the pieces of Zarc’s soul that had resided in each of them took control. Zarc roared back into being and as his spirit began to burn brighter the four personalities that ferried the pieces of his soul faded into the shadows of his mind. Then suddenly, once Zarc was well and truly whole once more, the four boys were ejected out. They were cast back into their own dimensions only moments before Zarc had merged all four worlds into the final one world, Arc V.

Yuya had found himself alone in a familiar city where he had suddenly become a stranger. It was like the whole world had reset in the wake of the great merging. No one in Miami City had any idea who Yuya was. He had woken up on the ground surrounded by screaming masses. He was bumped and shoved, every blow feeling like a fresh stab wound. His whole body was like an exposed nerve. He called for help but no one paid any attention. Then he spotted a familiar face in the crowd, Nico Smiley. Sure that the man would help him, Yuya had made his way over only to be shocked when Nico had no idea who he was. It was the same with anyone else Yuya encountered, like the pendulum duelist had never even existed. Yuya refused to go home after that, knowing he couldn’t handle his mother treating him like a stranger.

Yuya had spent the night on a park bench. His body screamed in pain at even the slightest jostling and his mind scared and disoriented. He felt all the more vulnerable when a quick check of his deck saw none of his dragons, not even his beloved Oddeyes. He knew his father had told him to smile but that night, stranded hurt and alone with Zarc proclaiming himself king, Yuya cried.

The next day wasn’t much better, nor were the days after that. His body never adjusted to its ejection from Zarc and even the most basic sensations like wearing clothes or jogging were uncomfortable and sometimes even painful. Eating was also a struggle. Food tasted sour and ashy on his tongue and sat like hard clay in his stomach. The first time he tried to eat he had immediately been sick and any attempts after hadn’t been much more successful. He was miserable; tired, cold, alone, and starving in a world where no one even knew his name. It lasted a week before his face appeared on the news.

Zarc’s take over had been quick and ruthless. With the power of the dragons and his command of duel spirits no one had the power to overthrow him, especially when he exposed Leo Akaba’s plans. He painted Leo as a terrorist who used his power to corrupt the poor youth of the fusion dimension and used them in the hopes to destroy the world. Zarc was styled as the merciful hero, while unable to completely stop Leo’s destructive plot, Zarc was able to redirect it which in turn transformed the dimensions back into what they were meant to be, one united world. The news said that it was only Zarc’s power holding their world together and as such he was the new ruler. Yuya wasn’t sure how much of that he bought but there was no doubt that everyone else seemed to believe it.

Only a few days after the broadcast declaring Zarc the Supreme King there was another news bulletin. It was a picture of Yuya and his three counterparts and call for their immediate capture. Yuya was picked up almost instantly, not an hour after the first broadcast ran. While no one in Miami City remembered Yuya, he still had a pretty recognizable look. Zarc’s personal police force had shown up at the park where he’d been sleeping. Half starved and missing his dragon, Yuya was no match for them and he was quickly taken down, cuffed, and thrown into the back of the police car. They hadn’t spoken a word to him and Yuya hadn’t asked any questions. He figured it wouldn’t do him any good. He had seen Zarc’s mind and knew the Supreme King wouldn’t have given such vital information to some lowly grunts.

Yuya was snapped out of his musing by the car rolling to a stop, which was odd because they had had the siren on the whole ride and hadn’t needed to stop for any lights or stop signs. Yuya looked out the window and gulped as he realized where they were. The car had pulled up to the guard tower outside the gates of Zarc’s new Imperial palace. The guard in the gate took a look in the back seat, made eye contact with Yuya, and quickly waved them passed the elaborate wrought iron gates.

The ride to the entrance was long and nerve wracking. Yuya felt a weight drop into his stomach when the car finally stopped at the back door. The weight increased when the guard got out of the passenger seat and opened the back door, grabbing Yuya’s arm and escorting him into the castle. The man’s fingers felt like talons as they dug into Yuya’s too sensitive skin. Not for the first time Yuya cursed his traitorous body. He had lived alone as one soul in one body for most of his life! He shouldn’t feel like this just because he became one with his counterparts for a few moments. He had felt so good and right in that moment but every moment since had been a living hell. He wanted it to end and as the guard pulled him up a set of stairs to an imposing door he had a feeling that Zarc might just grant his wish.

The guard, who up until that point had been rough and confident was suddenly appearing nervous. It certainly didn’t help Yuya’s own nerves. The guard knocked tentatively on the door and a smooth familiar voice rolled over Yuya. He registered distantly that it had told them to enter but Yuya could only focus on how lovely it sounded to his ears. Everything for the past week had been too loud, a cacophony that hurt his over sensitive ears making sleep a wish just out of his reach, only available in stolen snippets. The voice the floated through the doors was like a soothing balm that washed away the pain of his aching ears, making his thoughts cloudy and his knees all the weaker. The guard shoved him through the door, causing Yuya to fall to the ground and snap out of his daze.

“Yuya!” A strained voice exclaimed. Yuya looked up from the ground and saw Yuto standing behind an ornate couch. His eyes had shadows beneath them so deep they looked like bruises and his cheekbones were more prominent than Yuya remembered. Yuto must have been suffering the same way Yuya had been. Yugo had stood with Yuto, face pale and eyes bloodshot, the synchro duelist looked winded from even that small amount of effort. Yuri had remained sitting on the couch but he looked over the back of it at Yuya with a gaze so haunted Yuya felt his heart clench with sympathy. What had happened to the feared demon duelist he had come to know?

A frustrated sigh from that golden voice floated over Yuya’s abused ears once more. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, savoring the relief.

“I told them to be gentle with you,” The voice huffed. Yuya heard footfalls approach him and the relief gave way to the chill of fear, “You’re all in a very delicate state! But that’s what I get for trusting humans with such a task,” A hand brushed his shoulder and Yuya’s eyes snapped open. Zarc, in all his Supreme Dragon King regalia, stood over him. Yuya yelped and fell backwards on his behind. Zarc sighed and reached for him again. Yuya tried to scuttle backwards but his cuffs got in the way. The chain attached to his wrists caught on the rug, causing him to jerk back and bang his head harshly on the floor. Yuya hissed in pain as the blow reverberated around his skull and made him see spots. He blacked out for a second and when he came to he was cradled in Zarcs lap on the floor. The man was cooing reassuring words into his ear and gently running his fingers over the bump at the back of Yuya’s head.

“W-what?” Yuya sputtered, “What’s going on? What are you doing?”

“Oh back with us Yuya?” Zarc asked, placing his forehead against Yuya’s, “Good I wouldn’t want to call a healing spirit in here before we’ve even had our talk,”

“What talk?” Yuya asked, trying and failing to pull himself out of Zarc’s embrace.

“Yeah what talk?!” Yugo demanded, finding a spark of fire beneath his fatigue, “You’ve been going on about a talk ever since you brought me in here but you said we had to wait for everyone. Yuya’s the last one right? So start talking,”

“He’s right you know,” Yuri grumbled, “If you brought us here to kill us you’re doing a poor job of it,” His words caused the other boys to freeze. Yuya could see in their eyes that they had all been thinking the same thing. Afterall, what else could Zarc want with them besides their destruction? It was the smartest move to make seeing as their connection could be his downfall. Yuya jolted slightly as Zarc rose to his feet, the pendulum user in his arms. Zarc walked slowly to the couch and the three counterparts subtly moved away. Zarc regarded them with neutral eyes before breathing out a put upon sigh. He leaned over and carefully placed Yuya on the soft cushions then turned on Yuri. Like a viper his gloved hand shot out and gripped Yuri’s chin forcing his face up and maintaining eye contact.

“Is that what you think, my little blossom?” He cooed darkly, “Oh no no no, I have far greater plans for you,” Yuya felt a shiver run down his spine, he didn’t like the sound of that. Or to be more accurate he loved the sound of the words, just not their implication. Why did Zarc’s voice have such an effect on him? From the look on Yuri’s face, his fusion counterpart was having a similar internal crisis.

“Sit down,” Zarc commanded, and Yuto and Yugo all but dropped onto the couch on either side of Yuya. “Good boys,” Zarc smirked. He released his grip on Yuri’s chin and stood up. The new King gave an absentminded stroke to the boy’s cheek with the back of his finger. Yuya could see Yuri’s eyes glaze over for a second before plant user shook himself out of the daze. What was going on with them? Why were they reacting to Zarc like this?

“Good question Yuya,” Zarc said walking to his large desk and sitting on its top, facing the boys in front of him, “What’s happening to you is an excellent place to start our little chat.” Yuya hadn’t noticed he’d asked out loud.

“You didn’t ask it outloud, Yuya,” Zarc said, smirking all the wider, “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t hear it,” Yuya gasped and the sound was echoed by the boys beside him. Zarc could hear his thoughts? Could hear all of their thoughts?

“That's right my dears,” Zarc said, “You have no secrets from me. But that is not the subject right now. Right now let me explain why you all are here,”

“Then get on with it,” Yuto hissed, wrapping an arm around Yuya’s stiff shoulders. Had he been shaking? He hadn’t noticed. Yuto’s touch was comforting, at least slightly. The weight across his shoulders didn’t hurt unlike basically everything else and Yuto’s body heat was a welcome relief.

“If you’re not going to kill us then get on with whatever you’re gonna do!” Yugo snarled, “I haven’t eaten or slept in days and I can tell just by looking at them that these guys are in the same situation. I can’t sleep because I’m too scared of something I can’t even name! Food tastes like garbage and makes me sick! Everything hurts! Even clothes hurt! I can’t even wear underwear from the pain! Whatever you want just get it over with so this can stop!”

“As much as I hate to say it,” Yuri said as primly as he could, still reeling as he was from Zarc’s touch, “And I truly do hate to say it, I agree with Fusion.Though I would like to specify I AM wearing underwear. Some of us have standards even in such dire situations. Either kill me or end this madness. I can’t go on like this. ”

Zarc once again directed his attention on Yuri. they maintained eye contact for a long moment before Yuri tsked and looked down. Zarc swept his eyes over the rest of them and Yuya also averted his eyes, not wanting to meet the man’s gaze. Zarc sighed again. He crossed his legs and leaned his hands back against the dark wood of his desk.

“I’ve already said I’m not going to kill you,” He said sternly, “None of you are in any danger here. You are far too precious for me to allow even the smallest of harm to come upon you.”

“Well you’re doing a great job so far,” Yuto huffed snippily, “We are basically walking piles of pain and suffering right now,”

“Yes, I’m sorry for that,” Zarc said gently, face softening slightly, “Truly truly sorry. I assure you if I had any say in it this would have never happened. If those blasted Akabas hadn’t interfered you would have woken up here in the palace, together and free of pain.”

“You say that like you planned to have your soul be split into four different bodies,” Yuri said flippantly, “We all know you were blindsided by the professor’s daughter. We aren’t meant to exist. We are mistakes.”

“No,” Zarc said firmly, smashing his fist down and causing all four boys to jump, “You were absolutely planned for. I wanted you! Your dragons wanted you! You are our legacy! My dynasty!” There was dead silence. None of them knew what to make of such a revelation. The tension grew to heavy for Yuya and unable to take it he braved the question that was burning in all their minds.

“What do you mean?” Yuya asked, tentative and quiet, afraid of setting the man before them off again, “Akaba said you went crazy, that you were going to destroy the world, and his daughter died stopping you. She fought you and split both your souls into four pieces. But the backlash caused the world to split into the four dimensions. That’s why we’re here and that’s why he made that machine to bring her back!”

“No,” Zarc said sharply, “I never planned to destroy the world, merely take my place as it’s rightful king.” His declaration was met by a chorus of disbelieving snorts.

“It’s true,” Zarc said, like it was an obvious fact, “I am the Supreme Dragon King, Duel Spirit given human form, destined to unite and rule both domains. There was only supposed to be one human realm, not four. Ray Akaba, in her vile betrayal, broke the cosmic order. I have merely restored that order. And now everything is as it is supposed to be.”

“But where does that leave us?” Yuto asked, subtly tightening his arm around Yuya’s shoulders, “Where do we fit into your great cosmic order?”

“I've already said, you are my dynasty,” Zarc said, eyelids drooping to half mast like the very taste of the words on his tongue was euphoric, “You four boys are the product of a beautiful union. Each of my four greatest and most loyal dragons, my most beloved companions, gave me a part of their soul to treasure. I took those fragments and merged them with my own essence, holding them in my heart until they would grow strong enough to survive on their own. I planned to split them off from my soul upon my conquering of the human world but that plan was dashed by that treasonous wretch Ray! She found out that I intended to take my rightful throne and used her stolen power to split my soul. She thought it would destroy me but she didn't know about the link with my dragons nor how connected I am to the very fabric of this plane!”

“But what about us?” Yuya cut in, not wanting Zarc to go off on a tangent in his rage, “Why were you doing that soul merge thing in the first place? Why are we all hurting now?”

“And where are our dragons?” Yuri asked quietly. Another freezing fear gripped Yuya. Where was Oddeyes? Yuya still couldn't sense his closest friend. It felt like a part of himself had been ripped away.

“Like I said before your birth wasn’t an accident but it was, shall we say, premature,” Zarc said, breaking out of his rant, “I knew that as king it would be expected of me to continue my line. However, after spending time in the human world I could find no one who met my criteria. I needed my heirs to be strong duelists in touch with their duel spirits, but I couldn’t find a single human who could give me the type of offspring fit to rule by my side. Then I had a marvelous idea; If I am destined to rule both humans and duel spirits, then it’s only fitting that my children be both human and duel spirit. And what better parents for them than my own beautiful dragons right?”

“Wait so,” Yugo said, face twisted in consternation, “We’re half dragon? Our dragons are our moms? Or are you our mom cause you made us? I don’t get it!”

“Well you were meant to be half and half but you aren’t,” Zarc growled, a look on his face a bit too close to pouting for one claiming to be a King, “At least for right now. Like I said, Ray’s interference affected your birth. Your souls weren’t ready to survive in the physical world on their own, and when Ray attempted to split my spirit instead of dispersing the pieces were absorbed into your still developing souls. Since you each contained a greater part of my spirit and held the card of your parent dragon, you all were able to survive alone in the human world. I didn’t expect my rebirth to eject you back into your dimensions’ center. I had planned to allow your souls to adapt to their original state in the safety of the palace upon my ascension but that blasted Akaba must have had some safeguard in place. Either way it doesn’t matter, you’re here now,”

“You have a way with saying much without actually telling us anything,” Yuto said tersely, eyebrows furrowing into a menacing glare, “You have us here now. You’re not going to kill us because we’re your ‘heirs’? What does that mean? What are you planning on doing with us and where are our dragons?”

“You make me sound so nefarious, my little specter,” Zarc said, reaching his hand out to stroke Yuto’s face as he had Yuri’s. Yuto cringed and smacked it away, pushing Yuya protectively behind him on reflex. Zarc held his hands up, showing he meant no harm but Yuto didn’t appear to buy it. “All I’m planning to do was what I always meant to do, raise my children to be the Royals they truly are. I will make you the Rulers you are destined to be.”

“And if we don’t want that?” Yuya piped up, speaking before he really had a chance to think about it, “If we don’t want to rule, then what are you going to do to us?”

“You will,” Zarc said coolly, “It is your birthright,”

“I don’t,” Yuya said, sounding far more confident than he felt, “I don’t want to rule anyone,” Zarc stared Yuya down, and Yuya suddenly found swallowing very difficult, but he did not look away. After a moment Zarc raised a hand to his face and pulled his glove of with his teeth. All four boys watched the glove fall to the ground, the moment’s distraction giving Zarc’s bare hand the chance to shoot out and firmly grasp Yuya’s cheek.

Yuya gasped. The touch of Zarc’s hand on his skin flooded his senses. His eyelids fluttered close. His body, which had felt like one giant raw nerve for the past week, was bathed in sudden relief. Like walking into the warm sun of spring after a harrowing long winter. It was like every cell in his body breathed a collective sigh of relief. Yuya’s mind felt fuzzy, every pain and worry lifted off his frail shoulders by the mere caress of Zarc’s fingers. This was heaven. This was ecstasy! Yuya loved Zarc, loved him so much in that moment, for taking away his pain and bringing him such rapture!

And just as suddenly as it had come it disappeared. Zarc pulled his hand away and all of the pain and hunger and paranoia came crashing back down on Yuya’s unsuspecting body. Yuya cried out, eyes snapping open and arms frantically reaching out for any part of Zarc he could reach. Yuto tried to hold him back and the two tumbled to the floor in Yuya’s frenzy. Zarc cackled and quickly shed his other glove and jacket. His undershirt was sleeveless, giving him plenty of skin to skin contact when he swooped in and clutched all four boys in his arms. Four identical cries of elation bloomed from four battered weakened boys. Their tired bodies sagged into devilish waiting arms. Matching faces nuzzled into any inch of warm skin they could touch.

“You see boys,” Zarc whispered, voice oozing with satisfaction, “You need me. Without my soul to synchronize with, your bodies will break down. You need me. You. Are. Mine.”

Yuya heard him through his haze of elation, all four boys did. A pit of dread settled simultaneously in four identical guts. They had been beaten. They had no choice. Zarc was going to make them his heirs whether they wanted it or not.

Zarc was going to make them his Princes, and there was nothing they could do to stop him.


	2. A Baptism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys learn the rules and Zarc cleans his new prizes

Zarc held them in his arm for what seemed like hours. Yuya noticed over time that the haze that clouded his mind slowly began to dissipate. The elation brought on by Zarc’s touch faded to the background until he could once again think clearly. He blinked open his watery eyes and instantly met eyes with Yugo, who was pressed to his side by Zarc’s embrace. Yugo’s eyes were tired and resigned. Yuya felt his own fear of what was to come reflected there. Yuya tilted his head forward and pressed his forehead to Yugo’s.

“I’m so sorry Yugo” Yuya thought to himself, “I wish this wasn’t happening,”

Yugo startled. He pressed his forehead a little more forcefully to Yuya’s. Yuya blinked in surprise but then jumped when he heard a voice in his head that wasn’t his own.

“Can you hear me Yuya?!” Yugo’s voice echoed in his mind. Yuya gasped and nodded.

“He’s not the only one,” Another voice, far more like Yuya’s own, answered. Yuya peeked over Yugo’s shoulder to see Yuri’s exhausted eyes staring into his own “I think we’re all here, right Yuto?”

“Yes I can hear you too,” Yuya heard Yuto’s familiar voice drift over his thoughts. He felt Yuto’s face press into the back of his neck, as if to assure him that the other boy was there. Yuya felt confused, and he could feel the confusion echoed back to him from his counterparts. Why could they hear each other’s thoughts?

“Have your minds synchronized, my little ones?” Zarc’s voice lilted above them, “That’s good. The mental bond means your bodies are starting to acclimate. If you’re all feeling up to it, we can start getting you settled in for the night,” Yuya looked up to see Zarc gazing down at them, possessive smile stretched wide across his face.

“And what exactly does that entail?” Yuri asked, voice still haughty despite his face being half buried in Zarc’s shoulder.

“Well you all need a bath,” Zarc said, bringing his hands up from where they rested on the boys’ sides to run his fingers through Yuri’s and Yuto’s hair, “Frankly you all smell like the streets I suspect you’ve been sleeping in. Then some hot food will do you a world of good. After that I’ll put you down for a nice long night’s sleep. We can worry about your lessons and duties as my heirs after I’ve mended the damage caused by those witless humans,”

“And our dragons?” Yuto asked, “When will we see our dragons?”

“They’re recovering too, my specter,” Zarc crooned rubbing his cheek to Yuto’s much to the Xyz user’s dislike, “It took a lot of energy to merge the dimensions back to their proper form. And your souls being ripped away from them caused a good deal of distress. Our dear dragons are in a short hibernation while the gain back their strength. You can see them once you are all a little more rested and revived”

“I don’t like this,” Yugo’s voice echoed in their minds, “I don’t trust this maniac as far as I can throw him. I want Clearwing now!”

“But what can we do?” Yuya thought back, “Sure we’re feeling better right now but the moment he lets go the pain will come back.”

“Yuya has a point,” Yuri’s voice drawled, “I don’t know about you three but I can’t outrun him in my condition. Plus I don’t think he’s lying about our bodies breaking down without his soul to stabilize them. Even if we do escape he’d only catch us again or we would die alone in agony. I frankly don’t like those options.”

“I hate to agree with Yuri but he’s right,” Yuto’s disgruntled voice chimed in, “We’re going to have to go along with him for now. We’ll wait until our bodies are stable and we find our dragons, then we make our escape.”

“If you’re all in agreement,” Zarc said knowingly, “we can get moving. I’d like to have you in bed at a decent hour. Growing young children need their sleep after all.” Yuya’s throat went dry. Zarc had read his thoughts before, there was nothing stopping him from hearing their whole conversation now. Would they be punished for planning an escape?

“Now why would I do that?” Zarc asked, voice patronizing, “You four can’t even eat a meal on your own and you think you’re going to enact some great escape? Don’t be silly! And even if you were in a state where you could run from me, I would always catch you. There’s nowhere you can run, nowhere you can hide. I rule the entire world, children, and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to have you by my side. But not to worry, once I’m through with you, escape will be the farthest thing from your minds. Now let’s get you cleaned up, you smell like garbage.”

Zarc stood up and placed them on their feet. As soon as he let go the pain settled over them once more. There was a collective whine as they all sagged under the weight of it. Yuya’s vision clouded over slightly and he yearned to reach out for Zarc to stop the pain, but he bit back the urge. After a moment the pain faded a little and Yuya shook his head to gain back his bearings. It seemed as if the other boys did the same. Zarc looked over them approvingly then nodded. He turned around, beckoning them to follow. With no other choice the four counterparts took a few wobbly steps forward.

“Alright then,” Zarc said, looking over his shoulder to make sure they were following him at a quick enough pace, “Let’s go over a few rules. These rules are non-negotiable. You will follow them without question. Am I understood?”

“And if we don’t?” Yuto asked, trying his hardest to look imposing while also struggling to keep up with Zarc’s pace, “What are you going to do if we don’t blindly obey you? What then _Your Majesty_?”

Yuto spit the title with such contempt that Zarc stopped in his tracks. He turned on his heel and bent down until he was eye to eye with Yuto. Yuya’s heart froze in fear for Yuto but his darker counterpart stared Zarc down unmoving.

“Always the have to be the rebel, don’t you Yuto?” Zarc practically purred, “You follow the rules or you get punished. And when one of you gets punished, you all get punished. It’s as easy as that. And the first rule is I’m your father and you will address me as such. I would prefer it if you called me Papa but I suppose Daddy or Father are also acceptable. Pick your favorite, but pick one and use it. Do you understand?”

The tension between them spiked. Yuya could feel Yuto’s anger rolling across the mental bond. Yugo staggered next to him, obviously not adjusting well to the link. Yuya reached out to steady him and grunted under the weight of Yugo leaning onto his shoulder. The sound seemed to reign in Yuto’s anger a bit. He remembered he wasn’t the only one who would suffer if he pissed Zarc off.

“Yes I understand,” Yuto said through gritted teeth.

“Yes, I understand, _What?_ ” Zarc lilted in the saccharine tone one would use with an errant toddler. Yuto’s breath hissed as he sucked it through his teeth.

“Yes, I understand,” Yuto said slowly, hesitating, “....father.”

“That’s my good boy,” Zarc said, running a hand through Yuto’s hair before pivoting on his heels and striding down the hall. Yuya hurried over to Yuto’s side, dragging a stumbling Yugo with him. Yuto’s eyes had close and his face had relaxed into a blissful grin at Zarc’s touch. Yuya gulped and attempted to call out to him through the mental link, but only heard Yuto’s fuzzy feelings of relief. Yuri’s hand settled on Yuto’s shoulder and gave it a shake, knocking Yuto out of his euphoria. Yuto blushed and mumbled an apology. The other three boys sent some reassurances over the bond and once again set after Zarc’s retreating back. Zarc had stopped in front of another ornate door. He turned to look at the four boys, hands behind his back, the picture of authority.

“Right then, The Rules” He declared, “You will listen to me because I am your Father and I know what’s best. You will obey me and whoever else I decide to put in charge of you, human or duel spirit. You will eat what you are given, wear what you are given, and learn what I give you to learn. You are royal children and shall be treated as such. I know this is a difficult shift given your upbringings but I expect certain behavior from you or else there will be consequences. Am I understood?”

“Yes,” The four boys mumbled.

“Yes, _What?_ ” Zarc demanded, unyielding.

“Yes, Father,” They said, defeated.

Yuya stared at the floor so the others wouldn’t see his teary eyes. It killed him to call anyone but Yusho father, but if he didn’t obey Zarc then they all would be punished. He had no choice. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t be having much choice in anything for a long time. His breath caught in his chest like ice. He really didn’t want to break down right there, in the hall in front of everyone, but the whole hellish week was catching up with him. Despite his best efforts a few drops broke free of his clenched eyelids and fell to the floor.

Yuya was so close to dissolving into sobs when he felt callused fingers entwine with his own. He didn’t look up, too worried his face would be wet from tears, but he felt quiet soothing feelings drift over the mental link. Under the reassurances were regrets and apologies that fell soft like petals onto Yuya’s mind. Yuya opened his eyes and glanced to his left. Yuri held his hand and looked at him with an unreadable expression. Yuya sniffled and sent his confusion over the mental link. Yuri’s brow furrowed and suddenly Yuya was seeing snippets of Yuri’s duel against his father from Yuri’s eyes. He felt Yuri’s fear and Zarc’s fury and the absolute need to win from both. There was so much darkness Yuya thought he might drown in it. He gasped for air and suddenly he was back in Zarc’s palace, lying on the ground and sobbing in Yuri’s arms. Yuya didn’t know what happened but he knew he would be having a hard time being mad at Yuri for that duel after feeling what his Fusion counterpart felt in that moment. His head was still pounding from the intensity of it.

“Now now, my blossom,” Zarc scolded, “I appreciate the fact you were trying to comfort your sibling but you four aren’t well enough to be using the bond like that yet.” Zarc knelt down and placed his hand on Yuya’s forehead, soaking the pain away like a sponge. Yuya let him leave it there while the pendulum user caught his breath. Once he could breath normally he gently pushed the hand away and stood from the floor. Zarc stood as well and ruffled Yuya’s hair before entering through the ornate door. Yuto and Yugo looked at him in concern but Yuya gave them a wobbly smile and waved them ahead of him. He took a moment to compose himself then took a step forward to follow them through, when he noticed that Yuri hadn’t let go of his hand. Yuya looked back to see Yuri looking at him with sad eyes. Yuya felt his heart break a little. He still wanted to be mad at Yuri, so many people were cards now because of him, but after feeling what he felt Yuya didn’t know if he could stay angry. He decided to try and judge Yuri on what he did from there on out. He wouldn’t forget what the other boy did, but for now he would give Yuri the benefit of the doubt. His new plan in place, Yuya flashed Yuri a quick reassuring smile and pulled the other boy after their counterparts.

They practically ran into Yuto and Yugo a few feet past the threshold of the door. The two boys were wide eyed and mouth gaping and Yuya couldn’t really blame them. The splendor of the room was astounding. The floors and walls were shining white marble, inlaid with beautiful gold and silver filigree in natural designs. The domed ceiling was made of stained glass portraits of their dragons and in its center hung a elaborate crystal chandelier. The walls were lined with grand back-lit mirrors and soft-looking sitting couches. In the middle of it all was a great bath, easily the size of a swimming pool, frothing with suds and being tended by what looked like about a half dozen fairy duel monsters. All four boy’s could only stare in awe of the splendor of the opulent bathroom.

“Yes I suppose it is rather nice isn’t it,” Zarc said, preening, “But that’s enough gawking. I want you clean, I’m tired of smelling you. Get undressed and get in.” That snapped the boys out of it right away. None of them were too eager to get undressed in front of Zarc, but more so they were worried about the bath. The steam coming from the foamy water was enough for all of them to decide the water would be too hot for their still sensitive bodies. Getting in that tub would be like being boiled alive. Zarc noticed their hesitation and frowned.

“Strip.” He commanded, face shifting like a storm cloud, “Now.”

The boys gulped but Zarc’s tone garnered no argument. They would have to do what he wanted, no matter how unsavory they found it. Slowly tattered coats and dirtied shirts fell in a heap on the floor. Yugo blushed bright red as he began shakily peeling off his riding suit. Yuya had to sit on the floor to pull off his boots, the built in wheels making them harder to get off than normal shoes. Yuri’s outfit had more layers than the other boys and it appeared that the fusion duelist was going to take as long as possible to undo all of the complicated fastenings. Yuto’s clothes were the worst off of the lot but he took extra time to fold and place them on the floor. All too soon the four boys were down to their underwear and none of them really wanted to go further than that. There was a moment of silence were Zarc stared them down, waiting for them to continue getting undressed, until Zarc huffed in frustration and snapped his fingers. One of the fairy spirits that had been preparing the bath hurried to his side, arms laden with towels. Zarc tossed the pile in the center of the counterparts with a pointed look. The boys each quickly snatched up a towel and wrapped it around their waists before bashfully pulling off their underwear and tossing them in the pile of clothes on the floor.

“Good job, my children,” Zarc said smoothly, “Now get in the bath. The fairies have mixed their magic into the water to help along your healing. It will make your bodies feel much better to be clean and relaxed.”

“I doubt that,” Yuto’s voice floated over the mind link. Zarc’s eyes snapped on Yuto and he jabbed his finger at the bath.

“In.” Zarc growled, “ _Now!_ ” He punctuated his command by sending a wave of anger over their mind link.

The boys yelped and hurried over to the steps that led into the bath. They haltingly stepped into the tub, the warm water feeling more like lava to their over-sensitive skin. A chorus of yelps and cries echoed off the domed ceiling but after a moment the pain began to ebb away. Eventually, though still uncomfortable and overheated, the four counterparts were able to submerge themselves enough to sit on the benches built into the floor of the tub.

“There, see? That wasn’t so bad was it?” Zarc said condescendingly, motioning one of the waiting spirits toward the boys’ discarded clothes, “Go through those, pull out their decks and toss the rest,”

“Not my Pendulum!” Yuya cried. Zarc’s head whipped around and Yuya covered his mouth with his hands. He hadn’t meant to yell but he couldn’t let Zarc get rid of his pendulum.

“Right okay, keep the decks and Yuya’s pendulum,” Zarc sighed, “Anything else important you want to keep? Any of you?”

“My scarf,” Yuto mumbled, “The red one. Sentimental value.”

“And I don’t want to give up my riding suit,” Yugo piped up, “It was a lot of work trying to get one in the commons in the first place, never-mind one that was actually close to fitting right!”

“I will have a new riding suit made for you,” Zarc said, “One far more befitting an heir to the throne than that dirty rag.” Yugo looked like he wanted to argue but bit his tongue and sank further down into the too hot water.

“What about our duel disks?” Yuri asked, “Or are you giving us all new ones of those as well?”

“Yes, you’ll all be getting new duel disks,” Zarc said smirking, “Ones without teleportation powers.” Yuri blushed and looked away, his plan foiled before it could even be finished.

“If that’s settled,” Zarc said, kicking off his boots and pulling his shirt off, “I’d like to get on with bath time.”

The boys’ eyes widened as Zarc proceeded to remove his clothes and wrap a towel around his waist. The King lowered himself into the tub with a relieved sigh and closed his eyes in contentment. After a moment he sat up a bit straighter and held his hand out.

“Come here, my treasure,” Zarc cooed, “Let me wash your hair,”

The counterparts looked at each other confused. Which one of them did he mean? There was a quick argument carried out in charades before Zarc cracked an eye open to see what was taking so long.

“Yugo,” He said more clearly this time, “Come here, treasure, let Papa wash your hair.”

“M-Me?!” Yugo yelped in surprise, pointing to himself, “I’m treasure?”

“But of course,” Zarc said beckoning to Yugo once more with his hand, “My lovely Yugo, with the most beautiful aquamarine eyes. My little diamond in the rough. What else would you be but my treasure?”

Yugo’s whole face bloomed as red as a rose, he had obviously never been described as beautiful before. Yuya half expected him to break into a yelling fit like he did when people accidentally called him fusion, but instead he felt a small bit of embarrassed but happy feelings bleed through the mental bond. Yuya supposed it made sense in a way. Yugo had grown up as an orphan in the slums, “beautiful” and “treasure” were probably far off from the things people had called him over the years. Yugo stood on unsteady legs and took a few cautious steps through the sudsy water toward Zarc. He nervously placed his smaller hand into Zarcs waiting palm and yelped when Zarc pulled him the rest of the way.

Zarc maneuvered Yugo until the blue and blond boy was sat on the king’s knees, back a few inches Zarc’s chest. The position gave the other boys a perfect view of the synchro duelists’ panicked expression.

“Now now, don’t be nervous,” Zarc said soothingly, patting Yugo’s shoulders, “Papa’s just going to wash your hair, it’s filthy.” True to his word, he snapped his fingers and one of the fairy spirits brought him a cup and a crystal pot filled with shampoo. The boys could only sit there and watch as Zarc dipped the cup in the bath water and poured it over the back of Yugo’s head, flattening the spikes. With the spikes washed out, Yugo’s hair easily reached below his collarbone. Zarc ordered Yugo to close his eyes and made a second pass with the water cup. Yugo spluttered as the water ran over his face and made his bangs flop down into his eyes. He was quick to reach up and pull them to the side, rubbing his eyes to rid them of water and suds. Yuya could only gape when Yugo pulled his hands away. With his hair down and his bangs framing his face, there was no arguing that Yugo was pretty. He heard a surprised snort from Yuri and Yugo’s eyes snapped on the other boy.

“What?!” Yugo asked nervously, “What is it? Something on my face?”

“It’s nothing,” Yuri smirked, “I was just wondering if we all looked that girly with our hair wet.”

“What’d you say?!” Yugo yelled, lunging for Yuri.

“Now now,” Zarc said, wrapping an arm around Yugo’s stomach and pulling him back to sit on Zarc’s lap, “Your brother was just noticing how pretty you look. Like I said before my treasure, you are beautiful. You just need a little cleaning up and you’ll shine like a diamond, trust me.”

Once again, Zarc’s words had Yugo blushing like a sunset. Yuya didn’t blame him, after all who tells a teenage boy he’s a beautiful diamond? Yuya hoped Zarc didn’t start calling him things like that. It was way too embarrassing!

Zarc scooped a few fingers full of shampoo out of the fancy crystal bowl and plopped it on top of Yugo’s head. Yugo blinked for a moment, registering the odd feeling on his scalp, but his eyes squeezed closed not a moment later when Zarc started to scrub. Zarc’s nimble fingers worked the shampoo into a thick lather and the contact was obviously going right to Yugo’s head. The Synchro duelist practically melted into Zarc’s chest only a few seconds after the man started massaging his scalp. Zarc chuckled as Yugo let out a happy groan at the feeling of strong digits digging into the skin around his ears and running through the drooping locks of his hair. It was clear to Yuya that Zarc was taking his time to make sure that Yugo really enjoyed his washing, taking extra care to rub at the areas around his temples and the base of his neck where Yugo probably held tension. The king seemed to take extra pleasure arranging Yugo’s soapy hair into different styles while he worked up the lather. Yuya was sure Yugo would have been very embarrassed by the whole thing if he wasn’t lost in the euphoria of Zarc’s touch.

Eventually Zarc decided Yugo’s hair was clean enough and washed out the shampoo with water from the cup. He was very thorough, pouring water of Yugo’s head several times until he was sure there were no suds left. Once Zarc was satisfied that Yugo was clear of any left over shampoo he lifted the blissed out boy and placed his limp body on the tub’s bench. One of the fairy duel spirits hurried over and placed a rolled towel around Yugo’s neck to pillow his head until the smiling boy snapped out of his daze. Zarc grinned at the display and then turned to the remaining three boys.

“Alright who’s next?” He asked holding out his hand once more. The three boys looked at each other. Sure, Yugo looked like he was in heaven but none of them really wanted to sit on Zarcs lap and go through the embarrassing treatment they just watched their synchro counterpart go through. Yuya was about to suggest rock paper scissors when Yuri stood from his seat. He walked to Zarc, nose in the air, and sat primly on the man’s knees, completely ignoring the King’s extended hand.

“Make sure you rub my neck while you’re at it,” Yuri said haughtily, sounding every bit the prince Zarc claimed him to be, “I’ve a horrible crick in it from sleeping in trees,”

“But of course, my little blossom,” Zarc said loftily, like he was playing along with a child’s game, “Papa won’t allow any of his darlings to be left in pain,” Zarc smirked before dumping a cup-full of water over Yuri’s head without warning. Yuri furiously spit out water and wiped his eyes. He turned on Zarc with all the fury of a drenched cat but Zarc leaned forward and kissed his nose. Yuri gasped and whipped back around, face steaming. He hadn’t expected that in the least.

“Get on with it then,” He mumbled angrily, hunching forward and hiding his face behind dripping purple strands. Zarc chuckled at the boy’s flustered behavior but obligingly began to rub shampoo into Yuri’s scalp. Yuya watched as his fusion counterpart’s eyes rolled back up into his head and a happy moan bubbled up from his throat. While Yugo had been mostly quiet Yuri was the opposite, relieved sighs and contented groans fell from his lips like raindrops. It seemed as if Yuri had never had his hair washed by another person before. Yuya thought that was very likely the case, given what he had seen and felt in the brief glimpse of memory Yuri had shared with him. The Professor didn’t seem like the sort to give positive physical contact and Yuri must have been with the man since he was very young to end up the way he did. Had Yuri ever even gotten a hug before Zarc? Yuya’s thoughts began to take a depressing turn but he was startled out of them by Zarc’s voice.

“My my, little blossom, you certainly weren’t joking about this crick,” Zarc said voice sympathetic as his hands kneaded at Yuri’s bent neck, “Don’t worry my dear, Papa will fix it. It wouldn’t do to allow the loveliest flower in the garden to rest on a bent stem, now would it?” Yuri’s only response was a low whine and a fluttering of eyelashes which seemed to amuse Zarc to no end. After a long neck massage and another meticulous scalp rub, Zarc deemed Yuri clean. He gently cradled Yuri to his chest as the King washed the lather out of fuchsia locks. Yuri, for his part, was deaf to the world, his whole face glowing with a dopey grin Yuya was starting to associate with Zarc-contact.

Zarc placed Yuri next to Yugo and turned to the last two boys sitting across from him. Yuya knew what the man wanted and while he wasn’t eager to get near Zarc again, he also didn’t want Yuto to have to go first. His Xyz counterpart had been through enough for Yuya’s sake. He moved to stand up but a hand on his shoulder pushed him back down. Yuya looked up at Yuto but the other boy just pushed past him without meeting his eyes. Why did Yuto always have to be such a martyr?! Yuto sat on Zarc’s knees, face turned down and to the side so he didn’t have to look at either Zarc or Yuya.

“Your turn now, my sweet spectre?” Zarc asked, running wet fingers through Yuto’s unruly spikes, “What happened to all that rebellion? Have you decided to be Papa’s good little prince?” Yuto grit his teeth, brow furrowed in rage. He shook his head to dislodge Zarc’s meandering fingers but Zarc clapped his hands over Yuto’s ears, holding the boy in place.

“Nope, still a naughty little boy,” Zarc said, voice disapproving, “Why so eager then? Perhaps you just didn’t want to make Yuya go first?” Yuto’s shoulders stiffened and Zarc let out a victorious chuckle.

“What a good big brother you’ll make, my dear sweet Yuto. So protective!” Zarc cooed, tilting Yuto’s head backwards against the boy’s will and placing a kiss on his creased forehead, “Don’t worry, I’m going to make sure you enjoy this. You’ll see Papa isn’t someone you have to protect Yuya from.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Yuto asked through a groan, Zarc’s fingers already hard at work rubbing his scalp.

“Doing what? Washing your hair?” Zarc asked absentmindedly, all his attention focused on wetting and flattening Yuto’s mass of dark spikes, “You’ve been sleeping on the ground for a week, my dear, I want to make sure none of that filth stays with you.”

“No not that!” Yuto insisted, turning his head away from Zarc’s touches only for Zarc to change his angle and continue, “The nicknames and the weird praises and making us sit on your lap! Why are you doing this? We aren’t children!”

“Oh but you are,” Zarc said voice smooth as ice, “You are children. My children in fact. Newly reborn children I intend to spoil and pamper and coddle to my heart’s content. And that’s just your human halves, by dragon standards you’re all infants! Frankly speaking your bodies need a little babying or you won’t survive.”

“I can take care of myself,” Yuto said darkly, fiery eyed and voice deep with promise.

“No you can’t.” Zarc’s response was absolute. His voice rumbled through both Yuya and Yuto like thunder. “You can’t take care of yourself, Yuto. You are a damaged angry child who was so sick and weak that when my guards found you they had to administer oxygen and emergency fluids on the way to the palace.”

Yuya gasped and Yuto hunched over in shame. There were angry tears in the dark boy’s eyes and embarrassment was rolling off of him in waves. Zarc had definitely hit a nerve but Yuya was more worried about Yuto’s health than his pride. Had he really been that badly off?!

“Does that sound like someone who can take care of themself to you, Yuto?” Zarc continued, voice quiet and filled with venom, “It doesn’t to me. And if someone can’t take care of themself Yuto, how do they expect to be able to take care of anyone else?”

Yuto’s gaze shot up to Yuya, his eyes full of fear and self-loathing. Yuya couldn’t take it. He shot across the bath and wrapped his arms around Yuto. Yuya’s legs were too weak from the heat of the bath and they collapsed under him but the red-haired boy didn’t care. He buried his face in Yuto’s chest and heaved out a great sob. Seeing Yuto so devastated at not being able to protect him struck Yuya to his core. Yuto had already done so much to protect Yuya. He had given up his physical body so Yuya could be safe! When did Yuto get to be protected?! It wasn’t fair!

Yuto clutched at Yuya just as tightly, rubbing his back and assuring him everything would be alright. Despite his words, tears fell from Yuto’s eyes as well. It was all too much. They were stuck in an impossible situation and they were powerless to do anything about it. Yuto felt like he failed Yuya and Yuya felt like he failed Yuto and they were trapped in a cycle of grief at being unable to help the other. They were very close to breaking into hysterics when a wave of calm washed over them.

“Hush now my loves,” Zarc’s voice was quiet. He had moved so he was holding both boys to his chest, “There’s no need for tears. I have you and you’re safe now. I won’t let anything hurt you ever again. I can promise you that.”

“How?” Yuto asked, voice strained and cracking, “How can you promise something like that?”

“I’m king of the world, my specter,” Zarc said “I can do anything,”

Zarc’s words were so final and his face so sure, that Yuya and Yuto couldn’t even try to doubt him. Yuya kept his hold around Yuto’s shoulders as Zarc went back to washing his hair. Zarc’s voice was as gentle as his hands, murmuring soothing words and soft praises as he massaged shampoo through Yuto’s thick hair. Eventually he was bespelled into the same happy daze as the two boys before him. Yuya watched as Zarc carefully rinsed Yuto, his motions were easy and his eyes held all the tenderness of a parent caring for their sick son. Yuya’s heart ached but for what he wasn’t sure. Yuya was forced to let go of Yuto so Zarc could place him on the bench next to the others to recover. Then it was finally his turn.

“Last again, Yuya,” Zarc breathed, subdued after watching the last two boys break down in front of him. He scooped Yuya up by his underarms and sat the boy on his lap. Unlike the others, Yuya was seated facing Zarc. Yuya was so exhausted, so empty of fear and tears. He looked into Zarc’s eyes for any hint of the man’s true intent. For any sign of what he was really planning to do with them. Zarc met his gaze, unwavering.

“Your face has become so sad, my star,” Zarc whispered, pressing his forehead to Yuya’s “Your smile can light the night sky all on its own but a dark cloud has blocked your glow. I will bring back your shine, my dearest one, Papa promises.”

Yuya felt that odd ache in his heart once more. His eyes stung with the urge to cry but he shut them against it. He had cried enough today. He felt Zarc’s lips brush his brow but he resolutely kept his eyes closed. His face was peppered with Zarc’s delicate kisses but Yuya refused to open up. Zarc pulled Yuya to his chest and hugged him there.

“It’s alright my little star,” Zarc said pouring water over Yuya’s head, “Papa understands. Papa will make everything better. You just relax and let me take care of everything.”

Zarc’s touches hit Yuya’s frazzled mind like a bullet train. The waves of ecstasy crashed over him, drenching him in a surge of comfort and relief. The deluge of euphoria pulled Yuya, soaking him trough and threatening to drown him in its depths.

Yuya let it pull him under.

And he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm playing around with a few ideas let me know what you think. Do you really want to see something happen with this story line? Comment below!


	3. Breaking Fast

Yuya came back to himself in stages. He was surrounded by an incredible feeling of warmth and safety and after endless days of pain, his muscles finally felt relaxed. Zarc had been right about the bath at least, it had done Yuya’s body a world of good. Through the happy fog of relief Yuya noticed another feeling. Something was rubbing at his feet and what felt like a hot wind was blasting at the back of his head. A loud roar was rushing past his ears and through it he could hear squealing voices and a rumbling laugh he knew was Zarc’s from the tingly feeling in his chest. Yuya cautiously cracked an eye open to see what was going on.

He was out of the bath for starters, wrapped in an overly large and fluffy white towel. He was sat in a chair, like one might find in a spa or salon, that was placed in front of one of the bathrooms tall back-lit mirrors. The rubbing at his feet was one of the fairy monsters scrubbing at the undersides of his heels with a pumice stone. She took a moment from scrubbing to blow away some left over dust and Yuya instinctively jolted away. The fairy looked up to meet his fearful eyes and smiled. She let out a sort of happy garbled cooing noise and reached a hand up as if to touch his face. Yuya yelped and pulled back, knocking his head on something hot and metal. He cried out in pain and covered his head, curling his body in a protective ball.

“Now, now ladies,” Zarc’s timbre rolled over Yuya, waves of comfort washing away his fear, “You must be gentle with my precious Star. He’s been through quite an ordeal and needs a tender touch from his caregivers.” The fairies, the one at Yuya’s feet as well as the one behind his head holding some kind of hair dryer, gave sympathetic cooing noises and carefully pulled away from Yuya’s hunched body.

“Can you uncurl yourself, my darling?” Zarc’s voice rumbled in Yuya’s ear, strong fingers threading through his damp hair, “Let Papa see your pretty face.”

Yuya really didn’t want to do that. If he could just stay in his safe little ball forever he would have, but he knew that wasn’t an option. It was best just to do what Zarc asked the first time lest the Dragon King get angry. Yuya reluctantly released his legs and raised his head to meet Zarc’s gaze. Zarc smiled benevolently down at him, once more dressed in his royal attire.

“There’s my Yuya,” Zarc crooned, rubbing his nose to Yuya’s, “Such a good child. Let’s get you dried and dressed for bed, then we can get some food in that belly, hmm?” Yuya swallowed nervously and nodded.

That seemed to be the answer Zarc was looking for because he patted Yuya on the head and moved away. Yuya placed his hand on the spot where Zarc’s hand touched him and ran his fingers over it. The skin there tingled in response and Yuya worryingly wondered if he would ever get used to Zarc’s touches. He looked to where Zarc had gone and saw his counterparts also sat in their own chairs in similar situations.

There was a fairy spirit valiantly trying to flatten Yuto’s hair to no avail. Yuto looked very uncomfortable with the whole situation and kept pulling his head away. There was a second fairy massaging at the Xyz boy’s feet and cooing at him, trying to calm him down with little success. Zarc placed a hand under Yuto’s chin to hold him in place and muttered into the boy’s ear. Yuya saw Yuto gulp and nod before closing his eyes and pressing his back into the chair to let the fairy do as she wished. Zarc seemed to be praising him but Yuya couldn’t hear it because his own fairy had fired up the blow dryer again. Her kind but firm touch turned his head in the opposite direction and he lost sight of Yuto.

Yugo and Yuri were sat in chairs in this direction. Yuri seemed to be really enjoying his grooming. He had one of his legs stretched all the way out with not one but two fairies massaging his foot and up his calf. There was a third fairy which Yuya assumed had been fixing his hair initially but, it being short and manageable compared to the rest of them, was now rubbing at his shoulders and neck. Yuri’s eyes were half mast in satisfaction and he was carrying on a conversation with his fairy masseurs. Yuya couldn’t figure out how Yuri could understand the strange noises they made but Yuri certainly did, laughing at a joke one of the fairies must have made. Maybe they were plant monsters? Did that mean that Yuya would be able to understand his performapals? Or maybe magicians? Would they even want to talk to him? After all hadn’t he failed them by losing to Zarc?

Before he could dwell on it too long, a shriek came from Yugo’s chair. The Synchro boy had pulled his feet up onto the chair and covered them with his hands. The fairy kneeling on the floor was gesturing with her pumice stone for him to put them back in her lap, but Yugo shook his head vehemently. The fairy’s mouth moved, clearly saying something but Yugo looked on confused and still refused to lower his feet.

“Just put your feet down and let her finish,” Yuya heard Yuri’s voice distantly drift over the mind link, “Your feet are a mess and you know it. Just let her do her job and make them nice and smooth. Don’t you want pretty feet to match your pretty face, Fusion?”

“I’m not pretty and my name ISN’T FUSION,” Yugo screeched in Yuya’s head, “I don’t want her touching my feet! No one has ever touched my feet!”

“Well then they truly need all the attention they can get, don’t they?” Yuri’s voice drawled in response, “Just let it happen Yugo, it’ll feel so nice. Besides you don’t want _Papa_ to come over again, do you? He said if his _precious treasure_ couldn’t handle the fairies then he would attend your needs himself, didn’t he? Is that what you want?”

Yugo whined but lowered his feet into the fairy’s waiting hands. She crooned in glee and immediately got back to work scrubbing at the soles of Yugo’s feet. Yugo squeezed his eyes shut and tried to shrink himself into the back of the chair. It was then that Yuya finally took notice of Yugo’s hair. Apparently his stylist had been busy before Yugo had his little foot freak-out. The yellow shock of bangs had been twisted into an elegant braid across head, almost like a crown. The spikes had popped back up after being dried but they certainly appeared more fluffy than Yuya could remember them being. The fairy with the brush was trying her best to make them lay down smooth but she was fighting losing battle.

Yuya’s own fairy turned off the dryer and pressed on the sides of Yuya’s head, making him turn to face himself in the mirror. Yuya caught site of his reflection and had to balk a little at it. He hardly recognized himself. His skin had gotten so pale, his cheeks were gaunt with hunger and his eyes had bags like bruises from lack of sleep. No wonder Yuto felt so compelled to protect him, he looked minutes from death! The fairies, as if sensing his distress, cooed soothingly and ran their hands over him in support. Yuya shivered, confused at these strange creatures and unsure what they were saying, but still pacified by their actions. The one standing behind him smiled and held up a brush, cooing at him in a questioning tone.

“Um, I’m sorry, but what?” Yuya stuttered out.

“She wants to know if you have a preference for your hair,” Zarc called over, having taken over for the fairy in charge of Yuto’s hair, “What do you usually do to you hair before you go to sleep, Yuya sweetheart?”

“Oh, uh,” Yuya blushed, “Nothing? I usually go to sleep with it wet.”

“Wet?!” Zarc asked incredulously, “No wonder it’s always a mess in the back. That won’t do for a royal heir at all. No no, Papa knows just what to do, my Star, don’t you worry about a thing.” Zarc said something to the fairy in that weird garbled cooing language and the fairy’s face lit up in delight. She bowed low in reverence to The King. Yuya had a feeling that had been the wrong answer to give.

“You can say that again,” Yugo’s voice groaned over the mind link, “I told him I only ever remembered to brush my hair when Rin nagged me and now look! I told this fairy lady it never stays down but she won’t listen! I’m gonna look so stupid!”

“I think you’ll look lovely,” Yuri’s teasing voice interjected, “Both of you. You two will be positively darling with your hair up in braids. Like little dolls!”

 _Both of us?_ Yuya thought. His eyes snapped up to the mirror to see his fairy stylist separating the hair above his right ear into segments and twisting them together into a small braid. He’d been so distracted by Yugo that he hadn’t noticed. How embarrassing!

The fairy was quick at her work and in no time had woven red and green strands into a dainty braid that loosely wound from his temple to the back of his head. She ran a finger over it approvingly and nodded in satisfaction before moving to his other side and starting a second braid. Yuya felt himself blush bright red.

Before Yuya knew it, the fairy had finished the job and held a mirror up behind him so he could see. He couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped at the sight. The fairy had artfully twisted the top layer of his hair into two identical braids that hugged the sides of his head. The braids met at the back of his head where she had tied them together with a light green ribbon. The rest of his hair fell free in silky waves that curled up at the ends. Yuya was mesmerized, it was so different much different than how his hair usually looked. He’d always thought his hair was just unmanageable spikes but the fairy had made it so soft and elegant. Yuya didn’t want to admit it but Yuri was right, he looked like a doll. He hesitantly reached up and wrapped a curl around his finger.

“That’s much better isn’t it, my little Star?” Zarc’s voice startled him. Yuya looked to his left to find Zarc with an embarrassed Yuto sat on his hip. Zarc had somehow pulled the majority of Yuto’s spikes into a fluffy tail at the back of his head leaving only the lavender bangs to gracefully frame his face. The Xyz boy’s cheeks were flushed dark like tomatoes and he desperately clung to the towel wrapped around his body. Yuto was wriggling in Zarc’s hold, obviously uncomfortable and wanting to be set down, but Zarc didn’t seem to pay it any mind. If anything Yuto’s red face and little struggles were making Zarc’s smile all the wider.

“See how pretty you can be with a little help?” Zarc said, looking at Yuya’s reflection in the mirror, “You’re all gorgeous children of course, but just look what a little polish can do. You’ve gone from rough little gems to my lovely crown jewels in just a few hours. Just imagine what a few days will do for you? Or a few weeks? Or a few Years?!”

Zarc looked positively manic with glee but Yuya was far from it. Years?! Zarc had plans that far out? The fact that he could really be stuck with Zarc forever felt like swallowing glass. Zarc was The Supreme King, with unlimited power over duel monsters and currently unquestioned rule over the human world. He merged four dimensions into one for goodness sake! How could they compete against something like that? How could they even think about escaping when Zarc could read their thoughts?! And while they were all focused on trying to escape, Zarc was focused on whatever his plans were to turn them into his heirs. Yuya already barely recognized his reflection in the mirror and he hadn’t even been with Zarc for a full day. Who knows what Zarc would do with unlimited time? Yuya felt like he couldn’t breath.

A loud growl shocked Yuya into taking a breath. He turned to look at the source of the noise and found a very bashful Yugo. His fairy had somehow gotten the fluffy spikes tied up in a bun with a pastel blue ribbon. Yugo looked like he was trying to disappear into his own towel, hands clutched over his stomach. Zarc suddenly laughed and placed Yuto on his feet.

“I’m so sorry my little ones,” Zarc said, through his mirth, “I’ve kept you from your dinner when you’re already starving. Let’s get you all into some pajamas and then you can get something to eat.”

Zarc clapped his hands and four more fairy spirits came through a door at the other end of the bathroom. Each fairy had a pile of black cloth folded in their arms. They stopped when they reached Zarc, bowing in deference to him, before each moved to a counterpart, kneeling down and offering the bundles to them. Yuya turned in his seat to look at the fairy, pulling his towel tighter around his body. He carefully took the black pile of cloth from her outstretched hands and held it up so he could see it better.

It was as Zarc said, a pair of pajamas, but what a pair! The cloth was made of midnight black silk, smooth and shiny, and softer than any clothing Yuya had ever owned. Neon green encircled the cuffs and collar of the shirt and similar veins of the color ran along the seams. Yuya had a second of flashback to when Zarc had taken over his body and merged with his dragon. This was the color scheme of his dragon form. By donning them in these clothes, it was like Zarc was doing one more thing to mark them as his property.

Yuya wanted to argue but he bit his tongue. He knew it wasn’t worth it to try and fight Zarc on this one. Zarc wouldn’t give him anything else to wear and he had a feeling that if he wasn’t dressed then Zarc wouldn’t let him eat. Yuya would have to pick his battles and right now the possibility of actually eating food he could keep down was more important than his pride. Yuya did his best to ignore the foreboding feeling in his stomach and pulled the shirt over his head. The cool silk caressed his skin as it slid over his shoulders and settled over his back and stomach. It felt so nice on his bruised and sensitive skin, but Yuya brushed aside the feeling and pulled on the matching pair of shorts. The pajamas sat like a second skin on Yuya’s body. Despite their light construction they were impossible warm and cozy. Yuya felt the comfortable haze of Zarc’s approval wash over his mind and he had to shake himself to regain his focus.

He moved to slide out of the chair when he was stopped by the fairy still kneeling at his feet. She placed her hand behind his ankle and gently slid a black and green silk slipper onto each foot. Once she was sure that both shoes were on securely, she dipped down reverently once more before stepping away. Yuya stood and felt a fluttering in his chest as a hand squeezed his shoulder, turning him around.

“There we go,” Zarc hummed, satisfied at the sight of all four boys in matching pajamas, “All dressed for bed. Now how about we fill those poor empty bellies?”

Zarc strolled to the door they had originally entered through, one arm wrapped around Yuya’s shoulders. On his other side was Yuto, hand held firmly in Zarc’s grip, with Yugo and Yuri following close behind, their footsteps quiet as they tiredly shuffled along. Zarc led them down twisting hallways lined with oppulant portraits, statues and vases all in the image of great dragons. They traveled through several massive doors, each encompassing the entire width and breadth of the hall and guarded by warrior and beast monsters alike, until they finally reached a set of grand golden double doors deep within the confines of the palace. By the time they had gotten there all four boys were swaying on their feet from fatigue. Zarc looked over them, seeming pleased by their weak and groggy state. It made sense, if they were too tired to even stand up straight then of course they would be less likely to fight whatever Zarc had planned for them next.

“Welcome to your new quarters, my children,” Zarc said, releasing his hold on Yuya and Yuto to push open the great doors, “This is where you’ll be staying until your bodies and souls fully settle.”

The boys moved curiously into the room. It was enormous, as they were coming to expect from anything in Zarc’s palace, with high vaulted ceilings with multiple chandeliers. It could have easily fit the entirety of Yuya’s house back in Standard. The windows must have been a whole story tall but it was hard for Yuya to tell as the long velvet curtains were drawn, blocking any light that could have filtered in from outdoors. The floors were made from dark polished wood covered intermittently with elaborately woven rugs.

One half of the room was obviously dedicated to their entertainment. A whole corner was filled with a large television and a shelf of movies and gaming consoles. There was one wall completely covered in books and another stacked with puzzles and board-games. There were clusters of chairs and bean bags strategically placed so each area of activity could be enjoyed separately without breaking the open room up with walls. Around the border of the whole room was what looked like a small race track and upon further inspection they found an assortment of bikes, scooters, and skates parked up against the wall near the door.

The opposite half of the room was more focused on their upkeep from the look of it. There were two open doors through which they could see both a beautiful marble bathroom, much like the one they had just left, and what looked to be some kind clothing boutique which Yuya deduced must act as their closet. Between those two doors was a massive dining table set for four. The table was covered with a pristine white lace cloth, upon which were placed nearly a dozen covered trays wafting with steam. Their delicious scents floated past their noses making mouths water and stomachs rumble. So blinded were they by their hunger, stumbling like zombies toward the heavenly smell of food, that they almost didn’t notice something important about the room.

“Why is there only one bed?” Yuto asked, startling his counterparts out of their famished daze. Yuya looked over and sure enough, Yuto was right. In the center of the room, swathed in sleek silk curtains and set in a ring of soft plush toys, was one large round bed. Only one.

“Yes, you’ll be sharing for now,” Zarc said, gently herding the boys onward to the dinner table, “Once you start puberty we’ll see about getting you all your own rooms but at this stage you will be better off together. Your bond will help your bodies settle. Trust me you’ll be thanking me later.”

“‘We’ll thank you later’ What’s that supposed to mean?” Yugo huffed angrily, dropping down into one of the seats, “And in case you hadn’t noticed we’re fourteen, we’ve already started puberty”

“You may have started human puberty but like I said before, you’re half dragon,” Zarc said, voice sweet and smile evil, “You’ll need your bonded nestmates when that half starts developing,”

The shocked silence that fell over the room was deafening. He couldn’t mean what that sounded like. Yuya remembered what his body looked like when Zarc took over. How his body turned a sickly gray and dense scales burst from his skin. How his flared out like the wings of bat and his fingers erupted into sharp deadly claws. He was pretty far gone at that point but not so far that he didn’t feel the pain, the absolute agony, of his body being reshaped in the form of a monster. Was Zarc implying that was going to happen again? And they would all be alone for it without his help? Yuya couldn’t take that again! He’d surely die! And if he didn’t what kind of life could he lead looking like that! Looking like some kind of abomination!

“BREATH YUYA!” Zarc commanded. Yuya’s eyes snapped open. He couldn’t remember when he’d closed them or when they’d become so wet. Zarc’s worried face filled his field of vision and the man’s fingers were braced on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his clavicle. Yuya let out a breath that sounded too much like a sob. Zarc pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around Yuya comfortingly.

“Shhhh, my baby, that won’t happen,” Zarc whispered reassuringly, “Your body wasn’t made for my dragon. It was too much for you and I’m so sorry that you had to go through that forced merging. Papa promises your body is your own and neither Oddeyes nor myself would ever allow it to be anything you would consider monstrous. When you get your dragon form it will be just as beautiful as your human form.”

“So we will be turning into dragons then?” Yuri’s voice called from across the table where he had also taken a seat, “That’s what you meant when you said puberty?”

“Yes, as is only fitting of heirs to the Supreme Dragon King,” Zarc said simply, pulling out the last chair and gingerly placing Yuya’s body in it, “Not to worry though, your dragon forms stem from your parent dragon. Your bodies are naturally made to develop those forms and as such they won’t hurt any more than a normal growth spurt. You’ll also be able to shift between dragonoid and human forms once you’re full matured.”

“What’s yours look like then?” Yuto asked quietly, “If it isn’t what Yuya’s body turned into then what does your dragon form look like?” Quicker than they could see, Zarc was behind Yuto’s chair. His long fingers fanned out before curling slowly around Yuto’s face. None of the boys moved, frozen with fear.

“You want to know what Papa looks like, my dear little specter?” Zarc’s voice oozed like poison, “You want to know what you have to look forward to?” Yuya saw Yuto’s adam's apple bob as he gulped. His darker counterpart’s eyes were like saucer, so wide they were in terror. Through it though Yuto was able to give the smallest of nods.

Zarc’s grin had too many teeth and he let out a low growl from deep within himself. His eyes shifted from their soft grayish gold to a bright almost feline yellow. His pupils became sharp slits and onyx scales appeared on his cheeks. Two sets of horns emerged from his head, on set a deep black with vibrant green highlights and the other a polished gold. Their matching partners arose from his back to what seemed to be great relief to the king. A thick winding tail whipped about behind him, large enough to easily wrap two of the boys in its grasp. Armored plates, like pauldrons, burst from his shoulders, their smaller twins lining a path down to his elbows. Yuya distantly noted that mus be the reason Zarc’s shirt was sleeveless under his jacket. The transformation was complete with the emergence of pointed claws at the ends of his nails, still resting against Yuto’s cheeks. Zarc breathed out a contented sigh and rolled his shoulders, stretching out his wings to their full length which was easily bigger than the table.

“You see children, nothing to worry about,” Zarc sighed happily, “The perfect merging of human and duel spirit, this is our true form.”

Yuya wanted to find this version of Zarc gruesome and frightful but he just couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried. Zarc’s form was ethereal. He practically glowed with power. He looked every bit a king worthy of the throne he’d claimed. This was most certainly not the grotesque form Yuya’s own body had morphed into under Zarc’s control.

As quickly as it appeared, Zarc’s body reverted back to its purely human form. Zarc cracked his neck and let out a huff of breath, finally releasing Yuto’s face much to the boy’s relief.

“Now that that’s settled we should start dinner,” Zarc said, “It’s certainly been long enough since your poor tummies have had any sort of sustenance.”

Zarc clapped his hands and just like before duel monsters came at his call. This time they were all of the Madolche archetype, maids and butlers specializing in food. The spirits moved forward with all the fervor and gusto of truly dedicated servants. They happily bustled about, setting fresh cutlery on the table and placing clean linen napkins on each of the boys’ laps and in the collars of their shirts. Then, with great flair, the whisked the lids off the numerous platters littering the table.

It was better than any of the boys could have imagined. There were mountains of fluffy mashed potatoes, boats brimming with gravy, countless kinds of roasted vegetables practically swimming butter, the flakiest rolls any of them had ever seen, and right in the center was a delicious perfectly cooked roast, already sliced and waiting to be eaten. The smell was heavenly and their mouths watered with anticipation. They wanted nothing more than to start stuffing their faces immediately, but one thing held them back.

Plenty of food had seemed appetizing during that week alone but seeming appetizing and being edible were suddenly two very different things. None of them had found anything that they had been able to keep down. Even their most favorite foods had turned to rot and ash to their taste buds. The ripest, sweetest of fruit turned spoiled and slimy in their mouths. Sure this food looked amazing, but what made it any different than the food they’d tried before.

“Eat up, my little ones,” Zarc cooed, scooping up a decadent heap of mashed potatoes with a spoon and holding it up to Yuri’s lips, “I know you’re all hungry so there’s no need to worry about manners for now.”

Yuri grimaced but Zarc insistently pushed the spoon to the fusion user’s mouth. Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth, letting Zarc place the food in his mouth. A shiver ran down Yuri’s spine but he swallowed the potatoes. Zarc pulled out the spoon and not a moment later Yuri was gagging. Zarc held a napkin to Yuri’s mouth as the boy emptied his stomach of the little bit of food.

“Well that just won’t do,” Zarc mutter thoughtfully, handing the soiled cloth off to a waiting Madolche Butlerusk, “I was hoping you’d all harmonized enough that your stomachs would be able to handle food. Not to worry, my little blossom, Papa knows how to fix it.”

Yuri watched with wary eyes as Zarc once again scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes but this time the king brought it to his own lips. Zarc ate mouthful of potatoes, humming contentedly at the taste, but he didn’t swallow. Instead he leaned down, firmly Yuri’s face, and kissed him. Yuri let out a squeal, muffled by Zarc’s mouth, but it was all Zarc needed to push past Yuri’s lips and slide his tongue into Yuri’s mouth. The other three watched in horror as Yuri flailed, pounding on Zarc’s back and scratching at his shoulders. It was to no avail, Zarc was far stronger than any of them, but that didn’t stop Yuri trying. Suddenly his struggles stopped. He let out a surprised squeak. He was frozen for but a second and then he latched on to Zarc. He frantically pulled Zarc closer, trying to deepen the kiss. The others tried to reach out through the mental link, desperate to know what was happening but all they could distinguish was hunger and relief.

A moment later Zarc pulled away from Yuri and quickly spooned another helping of potatoes into Yuri’s panting mouth. Yuri instinctively closed his mouth and froze once more, waiting for the foul taste, but it didn’t come. Yuri chewed experimentally and moaned at the wonderfully creamy potatoes. He hurriedly swallowed and snatched the spoon from Zarc’s hand, leaning over the table to more quickly shoveling more potatoes into his mouth.

“Slow down, my darling,” Zarc laughed, pushing Yuri back into his seat, “Eat too quickly and you’ll make yourself sick all over again! Now then who’s next?”

The question was apparently rhetorical because Zarc just sidled over a bit to lean over Yuto. Yuto had gone white and refused to look up at Zarc. Zarc smile turned fiendish. He reached his arm past Yuto’s face and, with painful slowness, grabbed a roll from its place on the top of a tower of steaming fresh breads. The king brought it to his mouth, again so painfully slowly, reveling in Yuto’s unease, and took a large bite. Yuto, eyes wide like he’d seen a ghost, started shaking his head no. Zarc smiled, positively vile with a conqueror's glee. He squeezed his fingers into the sides of Yuto’s cheeks, forcing the boy’s mouth into an O. Yuto screwed his eyes shut, a quiet distressed whine leaking out of his throat, and accepted his fate.  
Zarc stuck like a viper, clamping his mouth over Yuto’s and humming in satisfaction when the boy didn’t fight him. It seemed that Yuto understood that this was the only way he was going to get any nourishment. No matter how unsavory he found the act, he needed to let Zarc feed him like this if he wanted to survive. Yuya silently cheered him on, urging his counterpart to just hang on. He only had to endure it for a moment and then he would be able to eat on his own, if Yuri’s stuffed cheeks were anything to go by. Sure enough Yuto’s eyelids fluttered and he swallowed the morsel of food Zarc passed him. Zarc released him and Yuto panted in relief. Zarc smiled affectionately down at him, patting his head like a favored pet, and put a fork in the boy’s hand.

“There all better,” Zarc said, placing a hefty portion of roast and carrots onto Yuto’s plate, “You see, my lovely, that wasn’t so bad. It’s so much easier when you just let Papa take care of you, isn’t it?”

Yuto had a look of such revulsion and self loathing, it hurt Yuya to see it. He didn’t have much time to stew on it though because Zarc’s smile had just rounded on him. Zarc’s eye were bright and his smile was wide with delight. He seemed to be getting some sort of sadistic glee out of feeding them like baby birds. Or was baby dragons more accurate a description?

“Are you going to behave for Papa, my Star?” Zarc purred, arm slinking around Yuya’s back and rubbing soothing circles on his shoulders. That heady feeling a bliss started to drift over Yuya’s mind once more but he bit the insides of his cheeks to shock it away. No was no time to be losing his senses. Yuya gave Zarc a feeble nod, wary of where the man was going with this.

“Oh I’m so happy to hear it, my dearest,” Zarc said, smile impossible wide, “Then you’ll be a good child and open your mouth nice and wide? Go on Yuya. Open up.”

Yuya shivered but complied. He opened his mouth with all the enthusiasm he would give his mother giving him medicine. Zarc cocked an eyebrow and lightly tapped Yuya’s chin. Yuya blushed and opened his mouth wider. He felt like he was in a dentist’s chair. Zarc inclined his head ever so slightly and removed his finger. He then turned from Yuya entirely and made a show of surveying the table, shopping for the best food to give to the pendulum duelist. Yuya’s face flushed with shame. Here he was, sat with his mouth open, every bit the baby bird waiting for its parent to feed it. Zarc was taking his sweet time, reveling in the dread and embarrassment that must have been rolling off all the boys in waves, but he eventually settled on a large slice of roast. He held it up with his fork so Yuya could get a good look. It was steaming with heat and dripping with thick succulent gravy, just the right amount of pink in the center, and Yuya’s traitorous stomach rumbled with want. Zarc’s grin grew all the sharper and he made a show of placing the meat on his tongue and languidly chewing it. Yuya’s mouth was salivating. He didn’t know which was worse, the thought that what was in Zarc’s mouth was about to be in his or the fact that he wanted it to happen. He was just so hungry!

Thankfully Zarc didn’t make him wait. The King leaned down and Yuya closed his eyes and took a breath through his nose. Zarc’s lips were soft and warm on Yuya’s own. The man’s tongue was quick to dart into Yuya’s mouth and run itself over Yuya’s teeth and palate, leaving in its wake the same buzzing bliss-filled feeling Zarc’s first touch had on his skin. Yuya shivered at the odd sensation but in the next second his body went slack in pleasure. Zarc’s tongue pushed the soft roast into Yuya’s mouth and the taste exploded. It was more delicious than anything Yuya had ever tasted. It was like he’d only been eating pale imitations of real food his whole life and in this moment he was eating the real thing. It was so savory and rich, and his stomach felt impossibly more empty than before. He wanted more, no, he needed more! He would do anything to get more of that heavenly taste.

Zarc pulled away and Yuya whined at the loss. But no sooner had Zarc left than a spoonful of roasted sweet potatoes replaced him in Yuya’s mouth. They were soft and buttery and covered in that delectable gravy. Yuya blanked out for a moment. When he came back to awareness he was shoveling food into his cheeks, apparently on auto pilot. His plate had been filled with so many wonderful things and his stomach was rejoicing at being filled. Zarc had moved on and was standing over Yugo menacingly, face stretched in a mad grin.

“So my precious treasure,” Zarc cooed, tracing his fingers over the braid in Yugo’s hair, “you didn’t get to eat food like this growing up in the slums did you?”

“Um, no not really,” Yugo said, averting his eyes.

“No not really, what?” Zarc said, an edge to his voice, like an assassin’s blade waiting to strike.

“No Father,” Yugo hurried to correct, “I’ve never eaten food like this.”

“Well then it’s only fair to let you pick what you get to try first,” Zarc continued, “Tell Papa what you want to eat the most, my treasure, and you will have it.”

Yugo swallowed but the hungry light in his eyes had turned sharp and Yuya could feel his yearning. This was everything he could have dreamed of as a kid in the commons. Certainly not the circumstances but what an eight year old him would have done for even a taste of meat so rich, or potatoes so hot and fresh, even a lick of that gravy would have had him weeping in joy. Sure they were all starving, but Yugo was the only one used to going hungry. And here they all were eating when he had to wait! Yuya found himself furious at Zarc for leaving Yugo for last but he kept it to himself. He wouldn’t make a fuss, it wouldn’t be fair to Yugo.

“I want,” Yugo’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat to try again, “Um, I want the meat. Please?”

“But of course,” Zarc said, spearing a luscious slab of roast and bringing it up to Yugo’s face, taunting him, “You may have whatever you wish my child, you need only ask. Now ask Papa politely.”

“May I please have it?” Yugo whispered desperately, “Please. Please can I have it?!”

“Very close, treasure,” Zarc said softly, grin wicked, “So close. Try again. Think hard about what Papa wants to hear.”

“Please,” Yugo cried, voice breaking, tears in his eyes. He frantically clutched the front of Zarc’s shirt, “Please feed me?! Please feed me Papa!”

“Of course Yugo,” Zarc murmured tenderly, pulling Yugo’s face to his chest, “Papa will never let you go hungry again." Yugo let out a broken sob and Yuya felt his heart shatter. He reached out to his Synchro counterpart over the mental bond, giving any sort of comfort he could to the distressed boy.

Zarc wasted no time after that, quickly chewing the food and pulling Yugo’s face back so he could transfer it to the sobbing boy. Yugo didn’t wait, fervently clamping his lips over Zarc’s and plunging his tongue into the King’s mouth. He swallowed the food and a joyous moan bubbled up from him followed almost immediately by an anguished cry as Zarc pulled away.

“No please,” Yugo cried, practically hysterical and desperately reaching for Zarc, “Please Papa! Please more! Please let me have more Papa!”

“You can have all you can eat, little one,” Zarc crooned, spooning more decadent roast past Yugo’s lips. “Your belly will never be empty again. You will never have to feel the pain of hunger from this moment on, I swear to you.”

Gone was the sadist from a moment ago, playing with them like a predator and his prey. Now there was only a caring parent and an ailing child. Zarc lifted Yugo from his seat, taking it himself and placing the crying boy on his lap. He held Yugo close to his chest, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and gently bringing spoonful after spoonful of food to the boy’s quivering lips. Slowly but surely Yugo began to calm down and drift sleepily against Zarc’s shoulder. Zarc began humming a quiet tune, a lullaby to sooth his hurting child.

Yuya saw the parallels between this show of affection and the his own experience with Zarc in the bath. Just what was the endgame to this? Why push them to this? Did Zarc really plan to break them down just to remake them as his heirs? Would he strip them of themselves to make way for his perfect Princes? Yuya still didn’t know what he really wanted from them! Was this fatherly act really just an act? Yuya didn’t even know if he believed Zarc could feel love. He’s seen inside his head and it terrified him.

Zarc’s mind was a shadow, inescapable and indecipherable, and all four boys were trapped in its sinister game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to push the boys' boundaries a bit. Some foreshadowing of what's to come!


	4. A Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so late folks I am deep in the Con Crunch.

Yuya was feeling very full. All four of the boys were feeling full, actually, and their mutual fullness was echoing across the mental bond making them feel all the fuller. It was a nice change to be sure, after the week-long fast they had been forced to endure, but it was starting to go from relieving to a tad uncomfortable.

They were all beginning slow in their feast. Yuto’s eyes were drooping and there was a smear of mashed potatoes on his cheek that he either didn’t know of or was too tired to care about. Yuri, who had been scarfing down food like he would never see it again ever since he broke his liplock with Zarc, was finally taking breaks between bites. His head was lilting slightly to the left and his eyelashes fluttered every couple minutes with fatigue. Yuya was starting to drift off himself. It was almost a chore trying to keep his eyes open but the thought of being unconscious an unprotected in Zarc’s presence was being more and more unsavory. Yuya was doing his best to keep his sleepy eyes open for any of Zarc’s tricks.

Zarc still had Yugo sat on his lap, intermittently spooning food him food or ferrying a glass of cool fruit juice to the synchro boy’s mouth. Yugo had been enthusiastic at the beginning, desperately gulping down any bit of sustenance Zarc gifted him, but his efforts had grown sluggish as the comfortable sleepiness of a filled belly hit him. Yugo had taken to turning his face into Zarc’s shoulder to avoid the flight-path of the spoon but Zarc didn’t seem to take that as a cue to stop feeding him. To the contrary, Zarc seemed to find it endearing and followed after Yugo’s face with the spoon, kissing the boy’s forehead and mumbling praises into his ear until Yugo slipped just far enough into a touch-drunk haze for him to pull away and allow Zarc to slip a spoonful past his lips and start the cycle again. Eventually Zarc decided Yugo, and by that marker all of them, had had enough to eat and put down his spoon.

“Alright my little darlings,” Zarc said, voice low and soothing, “I think you’re all just about full to the brim. How about we get you into bed for a nice long rest?”

“That depends,” Yuri said impishly, reaching a finger out to swipe the smear of potatoes off Yuto’s cheek and placing it in his mouth, “Are you still going to make me sleep in the same bed as these three?”

“Why yes I am, my blossom,” Zarc said cheerily, happy to play this little game of wills with Yuri, “And before you ask Yuri, No you don’t have a choice, and Yes if you try to resist I will be forced to punish you. I’d really rather not punish you four on your first night but it is my duty as your Father to raise you to your greatest potential, and as King I will not have insubordinate heirs. Is that understood?” Zarc finished with a jaunty smile and a gaze that seemed to pierce Yuri to his core.

“Yes Father,” Yuri said, Adam's apple bobbing as he tried to swallow passed the nerves, “Crystal clear as always.”

“That’s my good boy,” Zarc said, smile showing far too many too sharp teeth, “And since you were oh so concerned about your siblings’ sleeping arrangements, you can help me in getting them to bed.”

“What?” Yuri asked, his previous smug smile replaced by an uneasy one.

“Well I only have two arms after all,” Zarc continued, rising from his chair with a skittish looking Yugo on his hip, “I can at most carry two of you at a time. But since you’re awake enough to be worried about sharing a bed with your siblings you must also be awake enough to act as a good big brother and carry on of said siblings to bed, right?”

“I’m not sure about that-”

“I am.” Zarc said seriously, “And as long as I am sure then there is no need for you to question it. So go on Yuri, pick one, would you rather carry Yuya or Yuto?”

Yuri was frozen, like a rabbit cornered by a hungry wolf. In their condition they could barely hold themselves up and Zarc expected Yuri to carry one of his counterparts across the room? Yuri was nimble but he wasn’t exactly the brawniest of the four boys, and that was before he’d been crippled by their separation. There was no way he could do it! But at the same time he had to do it. Zarc would accept no other outcome. Yuya could feel Yuri’s uncertainty over their bond.

“I’m waiting Yuri,” Zarc said coolly, tone just daring Yuri to defy him, “Pick.”

“Yuya,” Yuri said, breaking eye contact. Yuya felt his heart jump into his throat.

“Very well then,” Zarc said striding over to Yuto’s chair and hauling the protesting boy over his shoulder, “Come along then, don’t dawdle, it's time for bed.”

Yuri carefully approached Yuya. Yuya looked up at him but Yuri wouldn’t meet his eyes. Yuri held out a hand, it looked more like he was asking Yuya for a dance than trying to carry him. Yuya gently grabbed the hand and shakily stood from his chair. Yuri looked uncertain of where to go from there so Yuya leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“Carry me on your back,” Yuya said as quietly as possible, not wanting to catch Zarc’s ear and incur his wrath, “It’ll be the easiest way. I’ll help as much as I can. It’s only a few yards, we can do it.”

“Thank you,” Yuri said, throat dry. Yuya merely nodded and gave the fusion boy a small smile.

Yuri turned around and crouched down. Yuya leaned on his back and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s neck to better distribute his weight. He felt Yuri shiver at his touch, and Yuya himself felt a warm feeling flood his chest from the contact with his counterpart. It wasn’t as strong as the feeling of Zarc’s touch but it certainly was similar. Was that what the man meant when he said they would need each other? Yuri’s hands hesitantly hooked under Yuya’s thighs, squeezing reassuringly.

“Ok just be careful,” Yuya sent over the bond, “Go nice and slow and lift with your legs.”

Yuri nodded stiffly and did as Yuya said, shakily rising to his feet, knees straining under the added stress. Yuya saw sweat begin to bead up on Yuri’s skin, he’d barely just stood up and he was already starting to breath heavily. Yuri pushed past the pain and took one unstable step forward. Suddenly the few yards to the bed seemed like miles. Yuya felt guilt flood him.

“You’re doing fine,” Yuya said, trying to ignore the lump in his throat, “You’re doing so good Yuri, you just have to make it to the bed. It’s not that far. Just focus on my voice and put one foot in front of the other. We’ll be there in no time.”

Yuri didn’t speak, too focused on trying to walk forward, but he did send a faint acknowledgement over the bond. By this point Zarc was already waiting by the bed, watching with an unreadable expression on his face. He had sat Yugo down on the bed, the synchro boy was chewing his lip in concern as he watched the two move at a snail’s pace across the room. Yuto was still firmly held in Zarc’s arms, wriggling anxiously with a stressed frown, eye’s locked on Yuya. Yuri trudged along, closer and closer, until he had dragged them not two feet away from where Zarc stood. He was nearly there but the strain was too much. His knees buckled and the two of them fell to the ground.

Yuri let out a great whoosh of breath, the impact of hitting the floor and Yuya’s weight collapsing on top of him knocked the wind right out of his lungs. Yuya shrieked and scrambled to get off Yuri’s crumpled body. It took Yuri an agonizing thirty seconds of strained gasping to successfully draw in a breath. Even when he could breath he didn’t get up. He just sat there, eyes closed and panting raggedly, as his body shook with tremors of overexertion.

Zarc hummed pensively, placing Yuto on the bed with a firm squeeze of his shoulders warning the boy to stay. Zarc stepped forward and crouched down next to the two boys on the floor. Yuya’s breath caught in his throat, full of fear as to what Zarc would do to Yuri for failing this test.

“My My Yuri,” Zarc purred, voice low and ominous, “It appears that you did not bring Yuya to the bed as I had instructed. In fact it seems that you’ve dropped your dear younger sibling on the floor. Why would you do such a thing to our dear beloved Yuya?”

“I...I didn’t mean to,” Yuri gasped, voice rattling with effort, “I didn’t mean to drop him,”

“And yet you have,” Zarc mused, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair. He gripped Yuri’s long bangs and turned Yuri’s head to the side so he could stare him in the eyes, “You’ve failed in your task as a big brother Yuri,”

“No! Please! I didn’t mean to!” Yuri cried, eyes wide with panic, “I’m sorry! I was too weak, please forgive me!”

“Hmmm I don’t know if I’m the one you need to ask forgiveness of,” Zarc’s whispered, voice oozing venom, “After all I wasn’t the one who got dropped. Go on Yuri, beg Yuya for forgiveness.”

“I’m so sorry Yuya,” Yuri gasped, “Please forgive me.” Yuya rushed to assure him it was fine but Zarc clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Now now,” Zarc tutted, “I don’t think that’s quite enough. I mean just look at Yuya’s knees.”

Both boys’ eyes shot down to Yuya’s kneeling legs. His pajama bottoms had rode up and both knees were slightly rug burned from when Yuya had hastily climbed off Yuri’s back. Yuri’s shudders grew more powerful. Yuya was hurt because of him. What would Zarc do?

“That’s right Yuri,” Zarc said maliciously, tightening his grip on Yuri’s head, “You hurt Yuya. What kind of big brother hurts their poor defenseless baby sibling? I think it's going to take a little more than an I’m Sorry to fix that don’t you think?”

“Yes, Father,” Yuri choked out, eyes watering, “Tell me how I can make it better”

“That’s a good boy,” Zarc murmured, placing a light kiss on Yuri’s temple, “It’s always best to admit when you are wrong. Luckily darling Yuya is too sweet for his own good, I do believe he will forgive you this transgression but be forewarned, your Papa will not forget.”

“I understand,” Yuri said, voice hollow, “What should I do to get Yuya’s forgiveness?”

“That’s easy,” Zarc said smile wide, he released his death grip on Yuri’s hair to haul him up by the back of his shirt, “Kiss his boo-boos better and then get on the ground and beg for forgiveness.”

Yuya gasped but a sharp look from Zarc had him freezing in his spot on the floor. Yuri frantically nodded and Zarc released him. Yuri flopped to the ground on his hands and knees, head bowed low. He dipped his face and Yuya felt soft warm lips press gently to the tender skin of his scraped knees. He placed his shaking hands on Yuri’s trembling shoulders, screaming over the mental link that that was enough, but Yuri pressed his forehead into the floor.

“Please,” Yuri moaned, voice wet with tears, “Please forgive me Yuya. I didn’t mean to hurt you but I was too weak to carry you all the way. Please please forgive me!”

“I do!” Yuya said, no longer caring what Zarc would do to him. He pulled Yuri up from the floor and into a tight hug, “I do forgive you, for everything! I know you didn’t mean it. And you were scared and just trying to do what you were told. You hurt me but I’m okay now and I forgive you. Let’s forget it ever happened. I don’t want to see you cry anymore.”

Yuri froze in his arms. The real meaning to Yuya’s words reaching him deep in his heart. With renewed strength he squeezed Yuya tight to his chest and let out a broken sob. Yuri’s feelings of overwhelming gratitude crashed over their mental bond like a tidal wave, flooding Yuya’s senses and making him see stars.

“You see, my blossom, that wasn’t so hard,” Zarc crooned, scooping both boys up in his arms and carrying them the last few feet to the bed. “I told you sweet little Yuya would forgive you. Now I think that’s quite enough excitement for one night. It’s time you four got to sleep.”

Zarc gently placed Yuya and Yuri down on the plush bedspread. The mattress was so soft they almost sank down into it. Yuto and Yugo were quick to crawl to their sides. Yuto placed his hands on Yuya’s shoulders, looking him over for any harm outside of his knees. Yugo went to Yuri, seemingly finding sympathy for the fusion user having also been driven to tears by Zarc. Yugo used his sleeve to gingerly wipe away Yuri’s tears, blushing all the while. Yuri cleared his throat and grabbed Yugo’s wrist, pushing it down and wiping at his face with his own sleeve. He awkwardly pat Yugos hand in thanks and Yugo nodded in acknowledgement.

“Scooch up to the pillows now my little ones,” Zarc cooed lovingly, “Papa will tuck you in and get you all snug for the night.”

After everything Zarc had put them through that night, the four boys were quick to obey him. They scurried to the top of the bed where a veritable mountain of pillows sat. All four looked at each other trying to figure out who was going to go where and how close they would be but the sound of Zarc impatiently clearing his throat had them scrambling under the blankets and huddling together in solidarity. Zarc seemed pleased to see them all squished next to each other, and strolled around the circular bed until he was standing next to their little heap.

“That’s what I like to see,” He said, smiling warmly, “My babies all getting along. Now how about we get you all a little bit more comfortable?”

Zarc reached over them, all four boys flinched at his arms but he paid them no mind, instead he carefully tucked the blanket tightly around them. Yugo and Yuri looked on in confusion as Zarc pushed the thick blankets under their legs and around their arms until they were all tightly swaddled. Zarc surveyed his work and nodded with satisfaction that his children were sufficiently snug. Then he reached down, out of their eyesight, and pressed a button. A low buzz sounded from beneath the bed and a wall just as plush and padded as the mattress itself rose around the perimeter of the bed. It was thick but not overly high, there was a square opening at the far end for entry and exit, but the message was loud and clear; Zarc didn’t want his chicks leaving their little nest anytime soon.

“There now isn’t that better?” Zarc sighed contentedly, “You’re all as snug as bugs. But let's see if there’s anything else that can make you just a tad cosier.”

He once more leaned down out of their sight. He was gone a bit longer this time but when he reemerged what he was carrying caused blushes to bloom on four sets of cheeks. Zarc’s arms were full to bursting with plush toys. Bears, puppies, tigers, bunnies, and of course dragons, all smiled at the four teenagers with their round button eyes and bright happy colors.

“Now then who wants a little friend to help them get to sleep?” Zarc asked with saccharine sweetness, dropping his bundle at their covered feet.

“Um, Father,” Yuto said, grimacing at the title, “Aren’t we just a tad old for stuffed toys?”

“Nonsense Yuto,” Zarc said, pushing a fleecy black lion into Yuto’s arms, “You’re not too old for a bit of extra comfort. Especially seeing as two of you have never had the luxury of sleeping with a little animal friend before.”

“What? That can’t be right, right? What kid didn’t have some kind of cuddly toy when they were young?” Yuya thought. Yuto looked befuddled at Zarc’s statement as well so that must mean….

Yuya whipped his head to the side and gasped at his two remaining counterparts. Yuri was looking down, gritting his teeth and doing his best to not look at the soft toys at his feet. Yugo was the opposite, eyes wide, transfixed on the animals with such a look of longing it hurt Yuya’s heart. He surged forward and blindly grabbed one of the plushes and desperately pushed it into Yugo’s arms. Yugo was just as desperate, clutching the soft white bunny to his chest and curling around it protectively.

A high keening whine welled up from the blue and blond boy at his oldest childhood want was finally fulfilled. All those years of seeing Tops children playing with beautiful new stuffed animals that Yugo could only dream of touching. Yugo’s memories blared across the mind link like a movie in a cinema. They flowed into Yuya with such clarity it was like he’d lived them himself. All those sleepless nights when he longed for one of the soft toys to scare the monsters that waited in the dark away, only to hug his pillow and choke back sobs at the empty feeling in his chest. And suddenly he had his own. Gifted to him from a man who called himself Yugo’s father and pushed into his arms by someone the same man claimed was Yugo’s little brother! There was nothing Yugo had ever wanted more than that.

Yuya came back to himself to find he had enveloped Yugo in a crushing hug. He wasn’t the only one either, both Yuto and Yuri had rushed to wrap the quivering Yugo in their arms as well. Yuya’s face stung with tears that had spilled over at the all consuming emotions of Yugo’s memories and he bashfully pulled back to wipe them from his cheeks. Yuto, who had grabbed Yugo from around Yuya also pulled away with a blush. Yuri only pulled away enough so that one arm stayed wrapped around Yugo’s shoulders, giving comfort as Yugo tried to pull himself together.

“There there, my precious treasure,” Zarc’s voice was tender. He had moved around the side of the bed so he could reach out and pet Yugo’s head, “No need to fret. That little bunny is all yours, for ever if you wish it. Any toy you wish will be yours. Any wish will be fulfilled, you merely need to ask.”

“Thank you,” Yugo whispered, voice hoarse but truly grateful, peeking over the head of the bunny to look Zarc in the eye. Zarc nodded, giving Yugo the kindest most sincere smile Yuya had seen yet.

“And for you, my beloved blossom,” Zarc said softly, holding out a classic teddy bear with a big purple bow to Yuri, “I think you deserve a little comfort after all you’ve been through, don’t you?”

Yuri reached out a ran his hand over the bear. His eyes were distant as he slowly pulled it to his body and clutched it there, grip white-knuckled. Yuya caught fast glimpses of memories; a drafty room filled with young children, a barren room within the stone walls of Duel Academia, Leo Akaba’s disapproving sneer as he ripped apart a crudely made doll with a drawn on smile. Yuya grabbed the hand still wrapped around Yugo’s shoulders and tangled his fingers with Yuri’s. With some effort Yuri tore himself from his memories and sent Yuya a wan smile.

“Dearest Star, which would you like?” Zarc asked, waving a fluffy toy cat to gain Yuya’s attention, “With all those animal monsters in your deck, you must be very picky but I’m sure we can find a friend you’d like.”

Yuya gulped and scanned over the pile Zarc had placed on the bed. He really wasn’t enticed by any of them. He had stopped sleeping with plush toys shortly after Yushou had disappeared. Even though they had brought him comfort on the nights after his father had gone missing, it had just been one more thing for the bullies to taunt him for. He had resolved to grow up and not give anyone any more reasons to look down on him. So away went all his plush toys and soft blankets and night lights and out came his mask of the ever smiling entertainer. He had never looked back but apparently Zarc wouldn’t accept his performance persona. Zarc’s smile bled into a knowing smirk.

“That’s right my Yuya is very picky,” Zarc mused, “It will take a very special friend to win him over after his little promise to be ‘a big boy’, but not to worry I believe I have just the one.”

Yuya gulped and Zarc dipped below the wall of the bed once more. He rose once more and in his arms was a very familiar looking toy. The round pink body, the overly happy grin, the adorable top hat, Yuya couldn’t believe his eyes!

“Hippo!” he cried with childish glee, arms reaching out for it before Yuya could stop himself. It was his Hip Hippo! He’d always wanted a plush version of his hippo when he was a kid but performapals weren’t exactly popular enough for that kind of merchandising. But now here was one! Zarc laughed at his sudden about face and Yuya blushed a dark red.

“I thought you might like it,” Zarc said, satisfied smirk practically dripping in his voice. “Papa always knows what his babies like, of course. Now settle down all of you and Papa will help you fall asleep.”

All a bit cowed by their childlike actions, the four counterparts leaned back against the pillows. All four now lightly cuddling Zarc’s newest gifts, lying shoulder to shoulder against the mound of silken pillows. Zarc’s smirk softened once more to a tender smile and he clapped his hands. Like magic the curtains pulled around the bed until only one dull column of faded light shone through a gap at the opening of their nest-bed. In the dim light they could see something descend from the top of the curtains. Yuya squinted to see what it was and groaned once he was able to recognize it. A mobile, like over an infant’s crib. Zarc was taking this maybe a little too far.

Zarc however seemed to think he was going the perfect amount of far. The King climbed up on the bed and kneeled at the boys’ feet. He took something out of his pocket and leaned up, hanging it on the slowly spinning mobile. Zarc leaned back and the thing swung free glinting in the light. Yuya’s pendulum. Yuya felt relief flood through him. His pendulum swayed back and forth above his head in the same soothing way it always had when he had been unable to sleep.

Zarc leaned over them once more and smiled, eyes smoothly transitioning once more into bright yellow slits. It was their only warning before Zarc once more shifted into his fierce dragon form. Clawed fingers lovingly ran over cheeks and foreheads. Zarc two sets of powerful wings spread out above them, cocooning them in a warm tent of security and protection. Yuya felt the warm fuzzy feeling of Zarc thrum through his whole being and the reverb in his mind told him the others felt it as well.

Yuya’s eyelids flutter suddenly more tired than ever before. He valiantly fought off a yawn and squinted up at Zarc’s adoring smile. Zarc was looking at them like he had never seen anything more wonderful. Yuya shuddered at the heady feeling such a devoted look brought him. Zarc could love them afterall, right? He couldn’t fake a look like that, could he? Yuya’s head felt full of cotton, too muddled to give such questions more than a passing thought.

A low crooning welled up from Zarc’s throat. A nameless tune Yuya couldn’t quite place but all the same seemed indescribably familiar. It flowed through him, the melody washing away all semblance of resistance to the siren song of slumber.  
He was so warm and comfortable and safe. There was no reason to fight sleep, right? Why did he want to do that, again?

He couldn’t remember.

He was safe in a bed now after so many nights of forced insomnia. He had nothing to fear here Unlike when he was stranded in standard, sleeping on the ground. But Zarc had found him. Saved him! Zarc would keep him safe while he slept. Zarc would protect him from everything.

There was no need to worry.

No need to fight.

He blinked once.

Twice.

And finally gave in and drifted off to his dreams, knowing that no matter what,

His Papa would be there when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot going on this chapter but next chapter is gonna be big! Revelations!!!


	5. Reunion

Yuya faded in and out of sleep several times. He was never awake for more than a few minutes at a time, and he couldn’t remember much of those minutes apart from some feelings of warmth and safety. However, he noticed that over time he was able to stay awake for longer and started being able to recall pieces from the other times he’d woken up as well. Zarc was always there, either watching them from over the edge of the bed’s wall or wrapped up with them in the blankets. Yuya remembered the last time he had awoken, he had been laying on top of Zarc’s chest as the man played with his hair. He had only been awake for a moment but a very embarrassing moment it had been! Didn’t Zarc have better things to do than watch them sleep? He was King after all!

That was the thought on Yuya’s mind as his consciousness once more swam to the surface. His eyelids were still too heavy with sleep to open up, but Yuya could feel the comforting softness of the blankets swaddling him. There was also at least one set of legs tangled with his, and if the warm steady thumping beneath his ear was anything to go by then he was laying on someone’s chest. That mortifying fact was enough of a push for his tired eyelids to flutter open. 

Sure enough, Yuya’s cheek was nuzzled adoringly into the black and green silk pajama top of one of his counterparts. Yuya squeaked and jolted up into a sitting position, face aflame with embarrassment. This set off a domino effect of yelps as all three of his counterparts were also startled awake. Yuya had been settled on Yuto’s chest with Yugo curled around Yuya’s back. Meanwhile, Yuri had wrapped all four limbs around Yugo’s body, so when Yuya had popped up the others had been jostled none too gently from their rests. Yuto blinked up at Yuya in tired annoyance. The red and green haired boy began spouting a stream of apologies but he froze up as an amused chuckle reached his ears.

“Oh my, what a way to wake up, my Star,” Zarc’s voice purred in amusement, “Though it is nice to see you so fiesty this early in the morning.” The King was sat cross-legged at the foot of the nest-bed surrounded by official looking papers, thick folder open like a book in his hands.

The sound of Zarc’s voice knocked the other boys out of their sleepy stupor and they also sat up. Yuto once more pulled Yuya protectively to his chest as Yuri and Yugo huddled close. They weren’t sure what to expect from Zarc now, but at least they were in it together. 

“Now now, none of that,” Zarc scolded lightly, snapping the folder closed and handing it off to a waiting magician spirit, “How many times do I have to tell you, Papa won’t hurt you! Papa loves his babies and only wants your health and happiness. Now, come over here, I want to check to make sure you’re healing properly since you’re all finally lucid.”

The four boys exchanged hesitant looks. Collectively, they decided they had better do what the man asked. They carefully detangled themselves from each other and crawled their way across the bed to where Zarc was waiting with open arms. Yugo, ever the fastest, reached Zarc first and was quickly scooped up and placed on the man’s lap. Yugo froze for a moment but soon relaxed as Zarc ran inquiring hands over the Synchro boy’s body. Zarc methodically probed his fingers over each ridge in Yugo’s spine, rubbed his thumbs appraisingly over the boy’s shoulder blades and neck, ran his hands down arms and legs, checking every joint, and gently pressed at his abdomen looking for swelling. Zarc finished by laying his forehead against Yugo’s, checking for a fever. Yugo’s face was a flushed mess of happy grins and silly giggles.

“Well you certainly seem to be feeling better, my darling treasure, but you’re still weak and far too skinny for my liking,” Zarc hummed thoughtfully, threading his fingers through Yugo’s wild locks that had broken free from their bun. 

The king placed a quick kiss on Yugo’s nose and laid him back on the bed where he contentedly flopped over and chuckled happily. Yuri grimaced at the sight but then yelped as he too was swept into Zarc’s embrace. The Fusion user was subjected to the same caressing investigation and was also deemed “well enough” by his new father. A blushing, panting Yuri was laid next to his Synchro sibling on the fluffy comforter and the two twined themselves together like cuddly kittens, smiling like fools. Zarc looked on them fondly before reaching out for Yuya. 

Yuto was still clutching Yuya to his chest so the Pendulum user could feel it when the darker boy’s pulse sped up. Yuya could tell Yuto was going to try and fight Zarc on his behalf again and that wouldn’t end well. Yuya placed a hand on Yuto’s cheek and made the other boy look at him. Yuya smiled reassuringly and sent a wave of calming feelings over their mental link, letting Yuto know he would be alright. Yuto’s eyes glazed over and his grip slackened for a moment but that was all Zarc need to slip Yuya out of the Xyzs user’s hold. 

Yuya once again found himself sitting in Zarc’s embrace with the heady feeling of bliss threatening to cloud over his every thought. Yuya squeezed his thigh, digging crescents into his skin in an attempt to keep his thoughts his own. It worked about half as well as Yuya hoped. His head was still a little fuzzy, and he could feel a dopey grin spreading across his face, but he was still completely aware of what Zarc was doing. 

Zarc snorted, exasperated at his antics, but went along with his examination. Zarc’s fingers were like sparklers along his skin, sending off burst of fireworks wherever he touched. Yuya shivered as practiced hands wound their way down the path of his spine and over his hips and legs, then back up over his abdomen to gently press at his stomach, checking for tenderness. Yuya couldn’t help the relieved sigh that puffed past his lips when Zarc’s fingers rubbed firmly up his chest and over his shoulders. Yuya hadn’t even noticed the tightness in those muscles until Zarc had already massaged it out. Soon enough, maybe perhaps too soon for Yuya’s subconscious liking, Zarc had finished his inspection. 

“You’re well on your way to a full recovery, my dearest Star,” Zarc’s voice rumbled in his ear. Zarc ran a affectionate hand through Yuya’s hair and pain exploded on his scalp. Yuya cried out fearfully.

Everybody froze.

Then, in a whirlwind, Yuto and Yuri were at his sides, pulling at Zarc’s arms, trying to get the man to release Yuya. Yugo couldn’t get in to help, but he was calling frantically to Yuya from over the other two boys’ shoulders. Zarc squeezed one arm tighter around Yuya’s middle and swept the other three boys away with the other. They landed on the bed with identical yelps and scrambled to get up but a glare from Zarc had them backing down.

“Enough,” Zarc growled, low and deep, “You will sit there and you will be quiet. I need to see what’s wrong with Yuya. If any of you interrupt me, you will severely regret the decision.” 

The three boys went white with fear as waves of Zarc’s anger rolled over them. Zarc gave them one more warning look before turning all his attention to Yuya. Yuya’s throat went dry when Zarc’s eyes met his. The man’s brow was creased in worry as he gently ghosted his fingers over Yuya’s scalp. He soon found the tender spots, one on either side of Yuya’s head a few inches above his ears. Yuya whimpered at the touch, the pressure sending stinging pain over his scalp like a fresh cut. Zarc shushed him and murmured soothing apologies as he gently moved Yuya’s hair to get a better look at the area. Zarc squinted at Yuya’s head and all four counterparts waited with held breath. All of a sudden Zarc let out a loud whoosh of air and laughter bubbled out of him. His shoulders slumped in relief and he wrapped Yuya in a crushing hug. 

“Oh my baby you’re fine!” Zarc said happily, “You’re just an early bloomer! Papa’s so proud! Don’t worry, we will get you a nice balm for the pain and you’ll feel good as new.”

“Early bloomer?!” Yuya cried, frantically pushing away from Zarc’s chest, “What does that mean? What’s wrong with my head?!”

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Zarc said, gently rubbing at Yuya’s back and pushing calming feelings over Yuya’s mind, “Your horns are crowning.”

“MY WHAT ARE WHAT?!” Yuya shrieked. Zarc couldn’t possibly mean what that sounded like. Yuya couldn’t be growing horns! There was no way! But Zarc had horns, four of them even, and Yuya came from Zarc so that would mean he would have horns too! No no no, this couldn’t be happening! Yuya’s chest felt tight, he was finding it hard to breath. 

Suddenly Yuya was on his back and soft lips were pressed to his gasping ones. Cool air was forced into his mouth and his straining lungs inflated. His body, coiled like a spring with stress, melted into the soft blankets as a flood of comforting feelings overran his whirling thoughts. The lips pulled back and Zarc’s face swam in Yuya’s vision.

“Relax my darling, there’s no need for such fretting,” Zarc crooned, running the backs of his knuckles over Yuya’s tear stained cheeks, “What’s happening to you is perfectly natural. It’s the first step towards gaining your true form, all of your siblings will go through it soon. Now just lay here and relax while I check Yuto alright? I’m sure Yuri and Yugo will comfort you while you wait like the good older siblings I know they can be.”

Sure enough, the two boys were quick to cuddle up to Yuya’s sides, wrapping him in a comforting embrace. Yugo was shaking slightly, obviously nervous at Zarc’s comments, but Yuri’s grip was steady. Yuri let his protective, almost possessive, feelings flow into him over the mental link. The unexpected emotions were surprisingly effective on calming not only Yuya but also Yugo. The two boys let out twin sighs and slumped into the bed a bit more. Yuya was still worried about possibly growing new appendages out of his head, but he was no longer seconds from panic. 

The same could not be said for Yuto however. Zarc had pulled him kicking and screaming into his lap and had flipped him so the the boy’s stomach was over Zarc’s knees. The man had a firm grip on the nape of Yuto’s neck and was expertly running searching fingers over his back. Zarc pinched lightly around the Xyzian’s scapula and Yuto yelped out a curse. Zarc gave him a sharp swat on the behind and Yuto froze. 

“Are you going to be a good boy now Yuto?” Zarc hummed, resting his hand on the crest of Yuto’s rump warningly, “Papa needs to check your shoulders to make sure you’re growing right. If Yuya has already started the change then the rest of you won’t be far behind. Dark Rebellion’s wings are very heavy and if yours are anything like them, then they will require careful monitoring. You wouldn’t want to develop scoliosis, would you?”

“I’ll be good,” Yuto gulped, clutching his legs together in fear of another swat.

“I don’t think you finished your statement correctly, my Spectre,” Zarc said, tapping a finger patiently on Yuto’s cheek, “Would you like to try again?”

“I’ll be a good boy, Father,” Yuto murmured, ducking his head in shame. Zarc pulled him up off his lap and held Yuto to his chest.

“I’m so glad, my lovely boy,” Zarc cooed, running comforting hands over Yuto’s back, “You can be such a kind and intelligent child. Papa knows how well you did at your boarding school. I know how hard you worked and how little attention it got you. You were always overlooked by the teachers because of your delinquent friends. But I will never do that Yuto. I know how smart and brave and talented you are. I will help you shine so brightly no one will ever forget you again. You just have to let me. Let Papa care for you. Let me mold you into the Prince you were always destined to be! Everyone will love you like you deserve, Yuto, as long as you listen to me.”

Yuto let out an anguished wail. His chest heaved with great sobs as years of pent up emotion gushed out of him. His three counterparts could only look on helplessly as a slew of memories flew by on their mental bond. Yuto studying late into the night and then being accused of cheating by a teacher when he aced the test. Afterall, there was no way a delinquent like him could score so high. Yuto getting snapped at by caretakers for any perceived misdeed, waving goodbye to the Kurosakis at winter break, and staying behind at the school because there was no one for him to go home to. Yuto on christmases and birthdays alone and without gifts, being turned away from every club and activity based on baseless rumors about him. It made sense why Yuto was so loyal to the ones he cared for, he knew what it meant to be truly alone.

“Hush my sweet boy,” Zarc whispered, rocking back and forth, “Your family’s here. Your family loves you so much. We won’t forget you. You will never be alone again, I swear it.”

Yuto shuddered like a leaf, burying his face in Zarc’s shirt and clutching tightly to the fabric like it was the only thing holding him together. Zarc just held him all the tighter, kissing the crown of Yuto’s head and humming a lullaby to help calm the boy down. Yuya couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t stand to see Yuto so heartbroken. He rushed forward and wrapped himself around Yuto’s back in a hug so tight it could have bruised. Yuto whined at his touch and turned in Zarcs hold so he could return Yuya’s embrace. They stayed like that, huddled together on Zarc’s lap, until Yuto’s tears went from a roaring rapid to a trickling stream and he could once again breathe normally. 

“There now, are we all feeling better?” Zarc asked softly, nuzzling their cheeks, “I think you needed a cry like that, my lovely Spectre, you’ve had all those feelings bottled up for far too long. Would you like something to drink so you don’t get too dehydrated?”

“Yes please,” Yuto hiccuped, pulling away from Yuya’s shoulder and wiping his face on his sleeve.

“I think you could all use a little something to perk you up,” Zarc agreed, clapping his hands to summon a Maldoche monster holding a tray with four tall glasses of milk, “You’ve been asleep for a good five days, it’s no wonder you’re all a bit cranky right after waking up.”

“Five days?!” Yugo yelped, “We’ve been out for that long?!”

“More or less,” Zarc said, taking the glasses off the tray and handing one to each boy, “You’ve each woken up a few times, but you weren’t lucid and it was only ever long enough for me to feed you a little something.”

“And by feed us something,” Yuri said, suspiciously sniffing the glass he was given, “You mean you gave us some sort of baby dragon formula with a bottle, don’t you?”

“But of course!” Zarc said, positively beaming, “What with you all half starved, barely responsive, and weak as infants; there was no better way to make sure got all the proper nourishment that growing young dragons need.”

All four boys looked at the now questionable liquid in their glasses. Yugo gave it a curious sniff and his face screwed up in confusion. The start of an argument started forming in their minds but one pointed look from Zarc had them raising the ‘milk’ to their lips and drinking it down. It was surprisingly appetizing. Warm and frothy on their tongues, with a rich sweet taste. It definitely wasn’t the taste of normal milk, but it certainly was delicious. It filled their empty bellies and left them with a pleasant, comforted feeling. It reminded Yuya of waking up to his mother’s pancakes on Saturday mornings. It was like drinking the feeling of home. 

The counterparts were quick to finish off their breakfast after that. Zarc even had the Maldolche spirit bring them each a second glass once they had finished the first which they all gladly gulped down. Yuya was feeling much more awake and alert after the drinks and it seemed the others were feeling the same. Zarc look over them appraisingly and, deeming them all in a satisfactory state of wakefulness, stood from the bed.

“Alright my children,” Zarc began seriously, crossing his arms behind his back like a general in command, “Now that you’re all rested and full, I believe you are ready for a little reunion.”

“Reunion?” Yuya asked, “Do you mean-”

“Are you going to let me see Clearwing now?!” Yugo interrupted, surging forward in excitement.

“Yes, my treasure,” Zarc said, cracking an affectionate smile, “I’m taking you to see your beloved dragons.” 

A collective roar of joy and anticipation thundered through the four boy’s bond, their excitement bouncing off one another and rebounding back more powerful than before. 

“Can we go now?” Yuya asked eagerly, “Please?!”

“How can I say no to a face like that?” Zarc cooed, “Of course we can go my dear, follow Papa.”

Zarc gestured for them to follow and all four toppled out of the nest bed, scrambling to follow the King. Zarc led them across the room to one of the bookshelves and with a flourish pulled at a book far above the boys’ reach. With a great creaking, the bookshelf opened up and gave way to a spiraling marble staircase. The walls were inlaid with golden filigree and jewels that wove murals depicting the flights of dragons. The lights were giant glowing embers, pulsing like stars, encased in intricate metal sconces shaped like dragon wings. The counterparts gazed about in awe as Zarc led them up the stairs. 

As they ascended Yuya began to feel a tingling in his scalp. The closer they got to the top of the staircase, the more prominent the tingling became. Yuya could see he wasn’t the only one feeling it either. Yuto kept shrugging his shoulders like he was trying to shake something off his back. There was a peculiar new wiggle to Yugo’s walk, almost like he suddenly had something pulling down on his hips. Yuri kept flexing his hands like his fingers didn’t feel right in their joints. It was strange though not exactly unpleasant, but it was making Yuya anxious to get to the top of the tower they were climbing. Luckily he didn’t need to wait long.

The long winding staircase soon ended, opening up into a grand marble archway through which was a great open room with four giant alcoves. Each alcove was decorated differently but none was less glorious or imposing than the others. One simmered with a heady glowing mist of shadows. There were glimmers of midnight sapphires and dusky amethysts smoldered in the dim recesses and at its center was a massive bed of blanketing darkness. The alcove next to it was almost its exact opposite. This alcove was blazing like an entire galaxy of stars. Beautiful aquamarines and turquoise shards littered the walls and glittered in brilliant patterns, casting rainbows of light onto a nest of shimmering clouds and silk below. Yet another alcove beside the first two was awash in greenery. Shrubs and vines and flowers of all kinds climbed it’s arching walls, filling the air with humid warmth and emitting the sweetest of scents. At its center nestled an impossibly soft bed of petals and leaves, luxurious and inviting. 

The last alcove was the one that pulled at Yuya’s heartstrings so hard he stumbled forward with the yearning. It’s walls were bestrewn with gems of nearly every color, sparkling like the morning sun with glorious rays of light. The walls sloped with decadent crimson curtains that parted at the peak for two smaller inlets, sentry points made more like balcony boxes at a theatre. At the center of the magnificent display was a lavish pile of enormous pillows. Yuya wanted to jump face-first into them, burrowing down deep.

At the apex of the hall, at the very top of the ceiling, was a prodigious skylight. It opened onto a dusty, pre-dawn sky, purple and navy from horizon to horizon, vast and cloudless and absolutely breathtaking. Then, like a strike of lighting from above, a great call rang out. Four voices, alike in beauty, called out in harmony. Their melody struck each boy like the plucking of a harp, strumming their very souls as one. They unknowingly called back, crying out for that which they had been missing for a dozen lonely nights. A whirling wind rushed through the room and then they were there. Four great dragons, the four missing pieces of their souls, descended like angels from on high. They landed as one and as one, the four counterparts fell to their knees. The only thing they could think of, through the relief and euphoria and the tears of joy, was that solid vision was nothing compared to the real thing.

“Yes, they’re truly sublime aren’t they,” A mirthful voice cut through their awe filled minds, “The epitome of power and beauty. The greatest of dragons. My partner spirits, and your Mothers.” Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom let out annoyed hisses and Zarc chuckled.

“Progenitors, then?” Zarc said, raising his hand placatingly, “It appears some certain dragons aren’t comfortable enough in their masculinity to be called Mama by their hatchlings.”

“Mother?” Yugo asked in a breathless whisper, “Clearwing is my mother?”

Clearwing let out deafening roar in agreement and Yugo surged forward, tears streaming down his face. Clearwing was just as eager to meet him, scooping him up in its arms and ferrying him to the nest in its alcove. The great dragon coiled its tail protectively around the sobbing boy and began a musical crooning in hopes to calm its crying child. Yugo wailed, overcome with emotion, and clung desperately to any part of Clearwing he could reach. 

The three remaining boys watched on for a moment, shocked, but then it was like the floodgates had opened. They rushed to their dragons, their family, with cries of joy. Yuto was swooped up in Dark Rebellion’s embrace, its powerful wings beat at the air and flung them both backwards into the recesses of the dark dragon’s den and out of sight. Yuri hurried forward to meet Starve Venom but it wasn’t quick enough for the dragon. Starve Venom whipped his tail out and wound it around Yuri before diving into the brush of its alcove, pulling Yuri along with it. Yuri positively bubbled with gleeful laughter which echoed off the marble walls as he was flung into the nest behind his dragon. 

Yuya ran towards Odd-eyes, heart bursting with the need to shower his love onto his dearest companion, but as he got closer doubt filled his mind and he slowed from a run to a hesitant walk until eventually he was frozen before his most beloved monster. Would Odd-eyes even accept him, after everything? If what Zarc had said about Odd-eyes being some sort of ‘Mother’ to him was true, then would it be offended that he had grown up calling someone else Mom? Did Odd-eyes even love Yuya like Yuya loved Odd-eyes?!

“Of course I love you my dearest one,” A beautiful voice, feminine and smooth, drifted across Yuya’s mind like a cool summer breeze, “There is nothing in all of creation that I love more than you, my precious Yuya.”

“Odd-eyes?” Yuya whispered, “Is that you?”

“Yes my brightest star,” The voice called, “I’ve waited so long for you to hear my voice. There’s so much I’ve wanted to tell you, my sweetest baby boy.”

Odd-eyes lowered it’s, or rather ‘her’ as Yuya now knew, head and Yuya reached up to touch her cheek. Wondrous images blew through Yuya’s mind, filling him up with the joy of his dragon. They were memories of Yuya; as a small child just learning how to duel, the first time Yuya had summoned Odd-eyes, their first big win together, Yuya discovering pendulum summoning, and countless memories of Yuya’s smile. Yuya felt happy tears gather behind his eyes and thought absently that he’d really cried too much for someone who’d only woken up about an hour ago. He didn’t care though because now there could be no doubt Odd-eyes loved him, not after literally feeling everything his magnificent dragon felt for him.

Odd-eyes let out a happy trill and her crystals glowed with warmth. Then, much to Yuya’s surprise, she ducked her head behind him, plucked him up by the back of his shirt, and trotted over to her nest. Yuya squawked in surprise as he swung back and forth in Odd-eyes’ hold. A small chuffing noise sounded from deep in Odd-eyes’ throat and a tinkling feeling of mirth ghosted over Yuya’s mind. She was laughing at him! 

Odd-eyes’ reached her nest and joyfully hopped into her pile of pillows, making herself comfortable in a loose coil before plopping Yuya down next to her stomach. She then began furiously sniffing him all over, moving his arms and legs with her nose so she could complete a thorough check. Yuya huffed in exasperation, hadn’t Zarc already checked him well enough?!

“Nonsense,” Odd-eyes’ voice twinkled in his head, “I need to see for myself how my Yuya is doing! Just look at you! Far too skinny! You need to eat more! And look at your head, your mane is an absolute mess!” Odd-eyes’ beak nipped lightly over Yuya’s head, pulling and fretting at his hair. Yuya whined in embarrassment, trying to push her face away only to be rebuffed by a large wet tongue dragging across his face. Yuya blinked in shock and Odd-eyes’ tinkling laugh chimed through his head once more. She bumped her head into his chest and Yuya flopped onto his back, giving Odd-eyes’ better reach to further lave at him with her tongue. 

Yuya heard a shocked squeak from across the room and lifted his head over the side of Odd-eyes’ tail to see what caused it. Yugo was splayed out, facedown and limbs spread, on the ground of Clearwing’s alcove, held down by one of his dragon’s broad talons. A low cooing, like a giant happy dove, was reverberating from the beautiful dragon and its tail flicked back and forth like an amused cat. Every time Yugo went to squeeze out of its claws, Clearwing would lean down and lick him all over like a mother to her kitten. It was more than a little comical to say the least, and it seemed Yuya wasn’t the only one to see it.

Across the room Yuri was being cradled in the crook of Starve Venom’s arm. Vines had stretched down from the walls and ceiling to hover around the boy’s curled form and each bloomed a different array of exquisite flowers in the hopes of gaining his favor. Yuri had a mischievous grin on his face and was hurriedly whispering to Starve Venom like a gossiping child. Starve Venom, for its part, seemed to revel in indulging Yuri’s chatter, inclining its ear to the boy’s face and giving slow nods when appropriate. 

Yuya couldn’t really see Yuto through the shadow of Dark Rebellion’s alcove but he could hear the other’s voice. Yuto was laughing. It was bright and loud and rang like a bell. Yuya had never heard Yuto laugh so innocently before. Had he ever been this happy? Yuya didn’t think so. Yuto’s laugh was infectious though and Yuya soon found himself giggling too. 

“What a lovely sound,” Zarc’s voice cut through the buzzing of the room, “There is nothing more beautiful to my ears then the laughter of my children. And to feel the happiness from my beloved dragons just makes it all the sweeter. They were so lost without you, my little ones, it’s so good to have you back where you belong. Now that you’ve all reunited, you four can start to take your proper places by my side as the heirs to the kingdom.”

“So what does that mean?” Yuri called from Starve Venom’s arms, “You’ve already got us here don’t you? You’ve isolated us from everyone, dressed us in your colors, knocked us out and treated us like infants for nearly a week, you’ve said we’re going to start developing dragon parts in some weird monster puberty, what more could you want to do to us? Are you just going to drop crowns on our heads and declare us all princes? What’s your plan?”

“Nonsense,” Zarc said, matter-of-factly, “While there will be a coronation, I won’t just be ‘declaring you princes’ as you put it?”

“Why not?” Yugo asked, finally breaking free of Clearwing’s hold only to be pulled back by its tail and smushed flat again, “That’s what we are right? If you’re king and we’re your kids then we’re princes.”

“Well yes and no,” Zarc hummed, “Your titles work a little differently than that.”

“How so?” Yuya asked, hoisting himself up onto Odd-eyes’ tail as she butt her head against his cheek.

“While you’re right that you’re royalty because you are my children, your titles are actually derived from your dragons. Like so,” Zarc said smiling and gesturing grandly to Yuri, “ May I present His Royal Highness, Eldest Heir to the Throne, Fusion Prince Yuri of Starve Venom, Long May He Reign.” 

Yuri’s eyes went wide and then a smug grin spread across his face. He was obviously quite pleased with his new name and the possible power it gave him. The only one more pleased was Starve Venom. The pride practically oozed off of the dragon. Zarc wasn’t done however, he raised a hand to the shadowed alcove of Dark Rebellion and the black dragon lumbered out with Yuto perched on its head.

“May I present His Royal Highness, Second Heir to the Throne, Xyz Prince Yuto of Dark Rebellion, Long May He Reign.”

Yuto gasped and a bright red blush dusted across his cheeks. He ducked his head and shimmed backwards down Dark Rebellion’s neck. Yuto was never a fan of the spotlight but Dark Rebellion puffed up in pride. 

Zarc grinned at the display and then turned his attention to Yugo, an odd slyness bleeding into his smile. Clearwing lifted the boy off the floor and sat him in its palms, holding him up for Zarc to see.

“May I present,” Zarc said, staring Yugo dead in the eye, “Her Royal Highness, Third Heir to the Throne, Synchro Princess Yugo of Clearwing, Long May She Reign.”

There was shocked silence.

“What?” Yugo asked confused, and then once more, louder and angry, “WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!”

“And finally,” Zarc started.

“NO ANSWER MY QUESTION!” Yugo screamed, enraged, only for Clearwing to cup its hands around him, muffling his protests.

“And finally,” Zarc said again, waving his hand at Yuya, “May I present, Her Royal Highness, Youngest Heir to the Throne, Mother of Pendulum, Standard Princess Yuya of Odd-eyes, Long May She Reign.”

Yuya felt his chest seize up. That couldn’t be right. He was a boy. He was VERY MUCH a boy! He’d CHECKED, okay! There was no doubt! What was Zarc playing at calling him and Yugo princesses?

“I don’t understand,” Yuya piped up, clearing his throat and trying to swallow down the utter mortification, “I am-, we are, male. Boys are princes not princesses!”

“Well you are right and you are wrong,” Zarc said impishly.

“No,” Yuto called, stepping out from behind Dark Rebellion to challenge Zarc, “Yuya is a boy. We shared a body, I would know.”

“Yes his human half is male,” Zarc said frowning, “You all ended up male because you received a greater portion of my soul than you were supposed to get. But his dragon half is female because Odd-eyes and Clearwing are both female dragons. When his dragon half starts to develop, SHE will have a female dragon body and female dragon pheromones. Your titles come from your dragons; just as I am Supreme Dragon King, they will be the Supreme Dragon Princesses.”

“NO!,” Yugo yelled, breaking his way out of Clearwing’s hold “I’M A MAN! YOU CAN’T JUST SAY I’M A GIRL NOW TO FIT YOUR LITTLE SCHEME! I WON’T DO IT YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!”

“Oh I can’t, Yugo?” Zarc said, voice a deadly whisper, “And what are you going to do to make it so I don’t? You seem to have forgotten the position you are in.” 

Zarc raised his hand and clenched into a fist and their worlds exploded in pain. All four boys screamed in agony, writhing in distress as every muscle in their bodies convulsed with white hot fire. The torture lasted until their voices broke from screaming and Zarc finally released them, leaving them twitching and terrified on the floor. The dragons surrounded the boys with worried soothing thoughts and light touches, as if afraid to break them or incur another round of Zarc’s displeasure.

“Now then it seems that you all need a little reminder of the rules,” Zarc said coolly, “I am your Father and you will obey me. You will do what I tell you gladly and without question. You are heirs to the throne, princes and princesses of the realm, and you will act as such.”

“So you’re going to torture us every time we do something you don’t like,” Yuto spit defiantly, “Some loving father you turned out to be.”

“Now my darling Specter,” Zarc said, smiling maliciously, “What kind of parent do you take me for? Of course not all punishments will be physical, they’d lose their meaning and then you’d never learn. Think of that last time as a bit of a spanking, a little something to quickly correct bad behavior in the moment. Yugo got a little upset and yelled at Papa so you all got a touch of my power as a reminder to mind your manners. No, the punishment for continued disobedience will be far worse.” 

“What?” Yuya asked, voice hoarse from screaming and fear, “What can be worse than that?”

Zarc didn’t answer, instead he waved his hand through the air and various bubbles shimmered into existence. Each one held a different scene within it, each unique but familiar. Yuya saw his mother cooking in their kitchen, Sora walking the halls of Academia, Gong at his family’s dojo, the kids at the You Show School, Jack riding on his duel runner, Shun helping crews move rubble in heartland, and dozens of other places and people he held dear. As one the view zoomed out just enough for hovering duel spirits to be seen. They were everywhere and yet completely unseen unless they wished it, and they were all loyal to Zarc. Yuya’s blood turned to ice, and he could see the others also realized what this meant.

Obey Zarc or else everything and everyone you ever loved will be destroyed before your eyes.

They again had no choice. They were completely helpless to stop him.

“I believe we are all in agreement then?” Zarc said, banishing the orbs with another wave of his hand.

“Yes Father.” Was the quiet reply from four broken voices.

“Good,” Zarc said with a satisfied smile, “Because we have a Coronation Ball tonight to prepare for. I will give you another hour with your dragons to bond and then I will come collect you. Be ready to embrace your new roles when I return.”

He turned and strode out of the room. Yuya collapsed onto Odd-eyes and buried his face into her side. She curled tight around him as a frustrated wail ripped itself out of his body. An identical sounded from Yugo across the room as well as a string of curses spewed from Yuto’s lips. Yuri was saying something about making a plan and picking their battles but Yuya tuned them all out. He couldn’t take it, this was too much. All he could focus on was Odd-eyes apologizing over and over.

“I’m so sorry, Yuya,” She said, “But this is the way it has to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update everyone, con season kicked my butt a bit. Thank you for all the great comments they really make my day!


	6. The First Hurdle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2/3: so I just now realized half this chapter was missing! AO3 must have gotten a little wonky with the copy of my doc. I have fixed it

Yuya clung tighter to the brilliant blue jewel that was Odd-Eyes’ stomach. It glowed with warmth under his hold but Yuya took little comfort in it. Zarc’s most recent revelation was too much to bear. In less than an hour the mad King would be back and Yuya would be forced into doing something he didn’t even want to think about.

A gentle weight dropped down next to him and Yuya picked his head up out of his arms. Yuto stared at him with sad eyes. The darker boy reached out and brushed the tear tracks off Yuya’s face. Yuya let out a great sob and threw himself into Yuto’s arms. The other boy wrapped him in the tightest hug possible and whispered assurances and promises of escape into his ear. Dark Rebellion had followed his hatchling. The large dragon pressed his face gently into the two boys’ cheeks, projecting a slew of comfort and reassuring feelings. He affectionately licked Yuya’s face and a deep male timbre rang through Yuya’s mind.

“Relax little one,” The voice, Dark Rebellion, urged, “It matters not what you look like or what the humans call you. Your family loves as you are and we will still love you when you become what you were always meant to be.” 

Yuya wailed in distress at his words and burrowed deeper into Yuto’s hold. Yuto carded his fingers through Yuya’s hair and shot Dark Rebellion a scathing look. The dragon gave an irritated huff at the boy’s annoyed look, but pulled back accordingly.

Another set of arms wrapped themselves around their embrace. Yuya looked up and locked teary eyes with Yugo. The Synchro boy’s face was equal parts red and wet and Yuya couldn’t tell whether it was from anger or hopelessness. Clearwing had followed at his heels like a repentant puppy and squeezed past Dark Rebellion to join Odd-Eyes in curling around the boys.

“As cathartic as you may find your little cuddle puddle,” A haughty voice rang out, “It really isn’t going to help your situation much.”

“Shut it flower boy!” Yugo growled, baring his teeth in a furious snarl, “You aren’t the one having your masculinity taken away!”

“Pft masculinity,” Yuri scoffed at him, striding purposefully over to where his counterparts huddled together, Starve Venom slinking protectively behind him, “You hardly had any of that in the first place, Fusion. All the yelling and the crass and the boyish motorcycle obsession is clearly a cry for help.”

“What the hell do you think you’re talking about,” Yugo hissed, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

“We shared a mind Yugo,” Yuri grinned, far too reminiscent of Zarc for any of their liking. “I think you know exactly what I mean.” Yugo clenched his fists, rage and confusion bleeding through their connection. Yuto placed a calming hand on the Synchro boy’s shoulder and turned to their Fusion counterpart. 

“Do you have a point to this Yuri,” Yuto asked, frustrated, “Or do you just enjoy making a difficult situation more difficult?”

“Of course I have a point,” Yuri sniffed, flicking a strand of violet hair out of his face, “I always have a point. My point is this; we have to pick our battles and this isn’t one of them.”

“Why?!” Yuya exclaimed, still overcome by the stress of Zarc’s little bombshell, “Why can’t we pick this battle? Why do me and Yugo have to roll over and just take it while Zarc strips us of our very identities?! It isn’t fair!”

“Yuya,” Yuri sighed, kneeling down so he could be eye-level with the distressed boy. He placed an uncertain hand on Yuya’s shoulder and pulled him into an awkward one-armed hug. “Yuya I need you to listen to me. I need all of you to just listen to me. Zarc knows us; he knows our strengths, our weaknesses, our deepest secrets, and damn near our every thought. If we want to ever have a chance to escape him we are going to have to play his game very carefully. That means when he makes big demands early on like this, we need to go along with it so we can get away with more later. Does that make sense?”

“I guess,” Yuya sighed, pulling away from Yuri’s hold so he could better look at his counterparts, “I mean yes it does but….”

“But you’re not the one being forced into a dress,” Yugo growled. Yuri looked into Yugo’s eyes and raised an eyebrow. Yugo blushed and turned away.

“Think of it like this,” Yuri said lifting Yuya’s chin with his finger, “You’re a performer, right? As a performer you have to put on an act for your audience. Think of this as another act, your biggest show yet, and your audience is not only Zarc but the whole world. You’re the brave hero who has to masquerade as a beautiful princess in order to save himself and his three handsome brothers from the evil king. That sounds like a marvelous story to me. One for the ages. Do you think you can do that, Yuya?”

“Yeah maybe,” Yuya said contemplatively, “If I think about it that way then I could probably do it.”

“Good,” Yuri said grinning, “because I can think of no better person to pull off the world’s greatest performance.”

“And what about me then?” Yugo said suspiciously, “I’m no actor.”

“I think we both know the answer to that Yugo,” Yuri said seriously. His arm shot out like a bullet and he pulled Yugo’s forehead against his own. Yuya and Yuto could only watch as the two boys’ eyes lit up and their connection went from 4 to 2. Yuya could still feel them in his mind but he got no impressions or thoughts. When had Yuri learned that? Had Starve Venom taught him that?

“Not quite, young one,” A deep baritone voice rasped over Yuya and Yuto’s thoughts, “I told my dearest child that it was possible but he was the one that brought up the direct link. He is able to do it because he and sweet Yugo share a deep bond, one you will hopefully all share in time.”

“So we can all do it?” Yuto asked, looking thoughtfully at Yuya. The Pendulum duelist felt his cheeks heat up but he wasn’t quite sure why.

“Yes but I wouldn’t do it unless absolutely necessary,” Starve Venom cautioned, “It is difficult and requires much mental energy. My Yuri assured me that this conversation had to be absolutely private otherwise I would have stopped him.”

At that moment Yuri and Yugo broke their connection and fell to the floor. Both were breathing heavy, sweat glistening on their brows. Yugo’s face was a burning crimson while Yuri had a look of grim satisfaction. Their dragons crooned in concern, curling around the two boys in a protective huddle and nudging their snouts against heaving chests.

“Fine!” Yugo barked angrily, “Fine you damn bastard. I’ll go along with your stupid plan but you can never tell ANYONE about that!”

“Cross my heart,” Yuri said making a cross motion over his chest. “But you’re going to have to face it eventually.”

“Shut up,” Yugo huffed, shoving Yuri’s shoulder and burying himself under Clearwing’s wings. Yuri primly brushed off the offending shoulder and looped his arms around Starve Venom’s neck. The dragon chuffed happily and cradled an arm under his legs, lifting him up so he could look over the other three boys.

“Good, now that we are all in agreement,” Yuri said, getting their attention, “We can start making our plan.”

All four boys huddled close together, foreheads nearly touching, and used their mental bond to figure out their next moves. All the while the four dragons stood guard around their precious clutch of hatchlings. The four provided steady warmth and constant vigil as their children schemed. Their bond hummed with a constant stream of praise and reassurances and comforting feelings. The counterparts were able to agree on a plan of action for when Zarc returned before their dragons’ song lulled the boys to sleep. That’s how Zarc found them an hour later.

“Oh my what a pretty sight,” Zarc said, shocking the boys out of their dozing, “As much as I hate to tear this little cuddle puddle apart, I’m afraid we have to start getting ready if we are going to have the children presentable for tonight.”

The dragons hummed with pride as Zarc ran his hands along their flanks. Each dragon nudged and pulled at his or her hatchling until all four sleepy boys were standing on wobbly legs in front of Zarc. The counterparts made a show of rubbing at their eyes and yawning, projecting the haze of sleepiness across their mental link to Zarc. It had the desired effect of Zarc fawning over them adoringly.

“Oh my poor darlings,” Zarc said in voice one only uses with children, “I know you’re still tired but we need get you all pretty for tonight.”

“But Papa,” Yuya said innocently, eyes wide and lip pushed out into a pout, “Can’t we stay with our mothers a little longer? I haven’t seen Odd-eyes in forever and I missed her so much!”

“I’m sorry my sweetest Star,” Zarc cooed, squishing Yuya to his chest, “But you need to get primped and prepped right away if you’re going to be ready in time for the ball. You’ll look so lovely when you’re done though, won’t that be nice?”

Yuya felt a pit drop into his stomach and he almost dropped his act right there, but a quick warning from Yuri had him recovering. Yuya carefully pulled back from Zarc’s hug, smile bright as sunshine, and tried to bury his mental disgust under the other boys’ emotions. This was the cornerstone of their plan. They would go along with what Zarc wanted, play his little game enough that he was lulled into a false sense of security. They would hide rebellious thoughts and feelings under their combined consciousness in the bond so the mad King wouldn’t be able to read them as easily. Then when Zarc was convinced they were his loyal, loving, well-behaved children, they would use the closed connection to plan their escape. Yuri assured them it would work; so long as they all played their parts perfectly then Zarc would be none the wiser.

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling so much better after your nap, Yuya,” Zarc said, smile suspiciously sharp, “What caused such a turn around?”

“That's what you get for laying it on so thick,” Yugo scolded over the bond.

“Hush up and let him think bike-for-brains!” Yuto’s voice hissed back.

“You’ve got this Yuya,” Yuri urged, “just stick to the plan” 

Zarc leered at Yuya, raising one regally arched eyebrow at the boy’s hesitation. Yuya would have to think of something quick or their whole plan could fall through before it even started. Suddenly he had an idea.

“Odd-eyes!” he yelped, startling Zarc, “I wanna make Odd-eyes happy. And Odd-eyes will be happy if you’re happy so I will do what you want.”

“Is that so?” Zarc said, staring Yuya down, looking for the lie, “Well then I look forward to you being Papa’s good little girl.” All four counterparts breathed a collective sigh of relief.

“So are we all ready to go then?” Zarc asked, looking them over once more. “We have a very busy schedule to keep.”

“Yes, Papa” They replied, with varying amounts of enthusiasm.

“Good, say goodbye to your dragons now little ones,” Zarc said, “You may all be feeling better but spirits as strong as our glorious dragons need longer to recover. Let them get their rest now and you can come say goodnight to them later, after the coronation.”

The boys each embraced their dragons, the great spirits offering words of comfort and support and parental warnings to behave themselves. Yugo clung particularly fiercely to Clearwing, obviously reluctant to leave her. He seemed very shaken after his and Yuri’s secret talk. Yuya wondered what it was the Yuri could have said to him. 

Zarc cleared his throat and the four dragons once more pushed their children into the man’s arms. Zarc ruffled their hair and led them like ducklings back to the staircase at the entrance of the tower. The walk down was silent. Yuya used the time to gather his wits about him. This was the beginning of their play and the first act had to be believable if they wanted to keep their audience fooled. He had almost blown it for them before by being too eager, he’d have to ease himself into the role a bit more slowly. 

They were met at the bottom of the stairs by a flock of dedicated maids. Yugo, who was at the front of the line, warily peeked around Zarc’s back at them. Yuya reached out in the bond to see what the problem was when he felt it. There was a weird feeling in the air that Yuya didn’t quite have the words to describe. It was almost like a weird smell in the air but it was his brain smelling it and not his nose. It didn’t feel dangerous but it was certainly off-putting. Yuya leaned to the side to try and figure out what was causing such a strange feeling but Yuri placed himself firmly in front of his Standard counterpart. Yuto stepped forward, standing up straight and spreading his shoulders like an animal trying to appear larger, a low steady growl rumbled out of his chest. 

“Now now my little ones,” Zarc said raising his hands placatingly, “There’s no need to get all riled up. I know you’re a little nervous having humans in the room but they’re going to help you all get ready today.”

Sure enough, once Yuya was able to squeeze past Yuri and Yuto he could see the mix of maids in the room. There were the fairies and Maldoches he had seen that first night but there were also several regular human maids. A few leaned in and waved to him, whispering to each other about how cute they found him. 

“I’m sorry ladies but I’m afraid my little darlings haven’t had many good experiences with humans,” Zarc said to the maids, “I was hoping to try socializing them now so they don’t get too overstimulated during the coronation.”

“A wise decision Your Majesty,” Said an older woman. She stepped out of the crowd of maids and Yuya could see a colored pin on her lapel that marked her as the head maid. “We will do everything we are able to make the transition of your princes and princesses as smooth and pain free as possible.”

“Well then let's start with a bath then,” Zarc said herding the boys through the throng of maids and toward their en suite bathroom.

“Another bath?” Yugo groaned.

“But of course my lovely treasure,” Zarc chuckled, stepping into the room already steamy from the bath, “My heirs must always be clean and nice smelling. Besides you haven’t had a bath for a week because you’ve been asleep.”

“He’s got a point Yugo dear,” Yuri said snidely, pulling his sleepshirt off his and flicking it to the floor, “You could really do with a freshening up.”

“Yuri Blossom,” Zarc chided, tugging at Yuto’s pajamas until the Xyz boy started to get undressed, “Be nice to your sister. You’re the oldest, you need to take care of your younger siblings.”

“Of course Papa,” Yuri said, waving his hand dismissively and stepping out of his shorts, “But what kind of brother would I be if I didn’t let me sweet sister know when she smelled like morning-breath and feet?”

“WHAT’D YOU JUST SAY BASTARD?!” Yugo yelled, lunging at Yuri only to be grabbed by Zarc.

“Language!” Zarc scolded, holding a flailing Yugo while a smirking Yuri slid into the sudsy tub. Yuya couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. Despite their situation, he was glad he was able to see his counterparts acting so much like a real family. Yuto caught him giggling and sent his own wave of mirth across their link. Feeling the other two laughing at him only made Yugo fight harder.

“Yugo I’m not letting you go until you calm down,” Zarc said sternly, “You need to be a good girl and then I’ll let you get in the tub. Take some deep breaths.”

Yugo huffed, face blushing a deep crimson. Yuya sent him an apologetic look as he quickly stripped out of his pajamas and waded into the water with Yuto. It took Yugo a few minutes but he did manage to calm down. Zarc radiated feelings of pleasure and praise as he pulled off Yugo’s shorts and placed him in the tub with the other boys. Yugo sat quietly for all of a minute before he smiled and splashed the three other boys right in the face. The sputtered and went to return fire but were stopped by a firm warning from Zarc across the bond.

“If you’re all quite finished,” Zarc said firmly, crossing his arms “I’d like to let these nice ladies get on with their work.”

Yuya’s face paled. He’d forgotten the maids were watching them. He nervously glanced over and saw the head made staring at them critically while a few of the human maids and the fairies were whispering together. Yuya caught one of their eyes and the maid giggled at him. He could have died from embarrassment! 

“We will start right away Your Majesty,” The head maid said, waving the girls forward. Four of the human maids and four of the fairies hurried to the tub, arms laden with bath supplies. The rest of the maids went in small groups to screened in prep stations throughout sprawling bathroom while others left the room all together. Yuya wondered what their jobs could be. He was trying to come up with some possibilities when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. It didn’t have the same pleasant warming effect Zarc’s touch had and Yuya found himself recoiling from it. Had he become that dependant on Zarc so quickly? Worriedly, he turned his head and was met by the smiles of two maids.

“Just lean your head back and relax Princess Yuya,” Said the bubbly girl, holding up a glass bottle filled with some kind of pink gel and a wash cloth, “We’ll take care of everything.” 

The fairy with the hand on his shoulder trilled in agreement. Yuya was surprised that he could understand the fairy this time. He still couldn’t quite make out exact words but he did understand the feelings she was expressing. Was this a side effect of what Zarc called ‘gaining his true form’? Would he be able to understand all the duel spirits? 

Yuya did as the maid asked and leaned back against the wall of the tub. Two sets of hands quickly got to work rubbing shampoo into his hair and scrubbing his body with sweet smelling soaps. Yuya’s eyelids fluttered and he felt the tension drain from his muscles. Between the steamy bathwater and the soothing scents of the soaps, he couldn’t help but relax. It felt so nice! But in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but think of how much nicer it would feel if it was Zarc’s hands and not the maids that were washing him. 

The bath didn’t last as long as their first one had. As soon as the maids were done with their scrubbing, all four boys were ushered out of the tub and were approached by a new set of maids holding towels. The boys were instructed to hold out their arms and legs one at a time while the maids diligently dried each limb. Then their heads were wrapped up so their hair could dry. The maids tied towels around Yuri and Yuto’s waists. Yuya was ready for the same treatment but was surprised when the towel was tucked under his arms instead of around his hips. A confused gasp from behind was clue enough that Yugo was in the same boat. The maids smiled on, unfazed, an ushered the two after their counterparts. 

Yuya stumbled forward, clutching the towel to his chest, and ran right into Yuto’s back. Yugo, fluster as he was being covered up like a girl, didn’t notice Yuya had stopped and crashed right into him. Both boys almost fell to the floor but were caught by a pair of strong arms. Yuya felt a pleasant shiver run up his spine as he melted into the familiar warm buzz of Zarc’s touch.

“Be careful my sweets,” Zarc said, lifting the Synchro and Standard boys until they once more could stand on their own, “You wouldn’t want to fall and hurt yourselves before the big party tonight. It’s no fun to dance with scraped knees. Now let’s get you over to those platforms so we can get you measured.”

“Measured?” Yuto asked, taking Yuya’s hand from Zarc when it was offered, “What are we being measured for?”

“Formal attire,” Zarc said, “I’m sure all of the clothes in your wardrobe will fit just fine but a bit of personal tailoring can mean the difference between looking good and being breathtaking. I want your first introduction to the world to be the best it can possibly be. So of course your outfits must be as perfect as you are.” 

“Makes sense to me,” Yuri said, grabbing Yugo’s arm and dragging him to one of the platforms, “Do we get to pick what we get to wear?”

“Hmm that should be acceptable,” Zarc said, sitting in an elaborate chair where he could watch over all four platforms. “ I’ll narrow down the choices and let you pick from there.”

He clapped his hands and maids herded them each up onto a platform. What followed was a good hour and a half of measuring tape being stretched all over their bodies. It became tiresome very quickly and Yuya was thankful when he was allowed to lower his arms. Just when he thought they were finally finished, Zarc stood from his chair and clapped his hands once more. The maids with their measurements scurried out of the room and were replaced with a new contingent, each with an armful of fabric swatches. Then it was another hour of fabric being held up to their faces as Zarc walked around making comments about colors and patterns. By the end of it the counterparts were all tired and agitated. Their shared headspace was a buzzing mess of annoyance and complaints. They were all on their last nerve.

“Alright my lovelies,” Zarc said smoothly, “I know you’re all a little stressed but we’re almost done with this part. Now I’m just going to go and grab some possible choices from your closet while these ladies help you get into some underclothes. Be good Princes and Princesses and when we’re done you can all have some tasty lunch, alright?”

A matching set of stomachs growled in hunger and the four boys quickly agreed to behave. Zarc smiled at them beautifically and followed the head maid out of the bathroom. As soon as Zarc was out of sight they were each brought a pile of clothes. 

“Would it be alright if we dressed ourselves?” Yuri asked, stepping away from a maid’s outstretched hand, “No offense but I think we’re all a little overstimulated right now. A break from touching might be a good idea.”

“Of course Prince Yuri,” The maid said, curtsying graciously, “We will only help if necessary.”

“Right but what do they consider necessary?” Yugo huffed mentally, snatching his bundle of clothes from the waiting maid. “If one more of these girls touches me I’m gonna scream.” 

“Calm down Yugo,” Yuto thought back, unfolding his own bundle, “Focus on the task at hand. Zarc’s not here, let’s try to plan something.”

“Yuto has a point,” Yuya thought, shaking out the undershirt given to him and frowning at the spaghetti straps, “There will be a ton of people at the coronation right? What are our chances of escape?”

“Not very good,” Yuri thought, pulling on the pair of boxer-briefs in his bundle, “We don’t know the layout of the castle or what kind of security Zarc has in place. Our best bet will be to try and find someone we know and get a message out to any sort of resistance that is still active.”

“Okay I guess that makes sense,” Yugo replied, shivering and squeezing his eyes shut as he yanked on the frilly panties he was given for underwear, “We need to get out of here soon! I don’t know how long I can take this!”

“Just breath Yugo,” Yuya thought, quickly pulling on his own panties and tank top, “We’ll get through it together. It’s not too different than regular underwear right? At least if you don’t look at it.”

“Just one last thing Your Highness,” Said a brightly smiling maid, holding up two odd white garments, “You and your sister are going to need these.” 

The clothes seemed familiar but Yuya couldn’t quite place them. They consisted of a couple of thick panels held together with ribbons. Each panel had what looked like some kind of boning and embroidery along the seams. Yuya squinted at them for a moment and then it hit him. Corsets. This maid wanted to put him and Yugo in corsets!

Yuya was suddenly flooded with panic. His thoughts were picked up by Yugo whose panic was far worse than Yuya’s own. The two boys inched backwards as the maid moved forwards. Yuya bumped into something soft and a pair of hands clamped down on his shoulders.

“Now now Princess,” the maid behind said, “You just sit tight and let us work. This corset is going to give you such a pretty girlish figure. You’ll be the belle of the ball just you wait.”

“No wait,” Yugo cried out, “Please, let’s talk about this.” 

But the maids weren’t listening. They just kept moving forward, smiling eerily, hands like claws holding them in place. Yugo’s fear was like a fire in his brain, burning through all rational thought leaving only the primal urge to run. Yuya frantically looked for an escape but maids were moving in from all sides. He had to leave! He had to get them out! Yuya screamed and there was a flash of blinding light. Yuya threw an arm over his eyes and heard the girls cry out in fear. He felt the hands leave his shoulders and suddenly he was floating. Yuya heard Yugo gasp and he opened his eyes. 

Yuya couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was sat in the arms of his Stargazer Magician. Across from him, Yugo was in a similar position with Timegazer magician. It was amazing! Where had they come from? Had he summoned them? But how?

Yuya didn’t have time to think about it. The maids may have been stunned for a moment but they were soon back on their feet, grabbing at the boys and magicians alike. Yuya’s panic kicked in full force once more and he screamed for his magicians to get them out of there. His magicians, ever loyal, swiftly followed his command and flew out of the bathroom and into the bedroom proper. Yuya heard Yuri and Yuto call after them but he was too blinded by fear to understand what they were saying. The maids gave chase but they were no match for his magicians’ speed. They were out the door and into the hall before the maids had even crossed the bathroom. 

“Quick,” Yugo yelled, “We have to hide before Zarc realizes what happened!” 

But it was too late. Not five seconds later there was a great burst of rage. Its aura exploded like a volcano, blanketing the whole castle in a dark cloud a fury. Yuya wailed as his mind was battered by Zarc’s storm of anger. His vision began to fade and he felt blood gush out of his nose. He remembered screaming at Stargazer to keep going and pitching to the side. 

He felt all of his counterparts cry out in agony one last time and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I hope it lives up to the hype! Let me know what you think, I love reading your comments! :)


	7. A Plan to Fix a Plan

Cold water rained down on Yuya’s face and he spluttered awake. Coughing and flailing, he fought against the arms that held him under the stream.

 

“Calm down Master! You are safe.” A melodic voice lilted in his ear. The deluge of water halted and Yuya hurriedly wiped his eyes. He blinked the blurriness from his vision and stared up into the concerned eyes of Stargazer Magician.

 

“Stargazer?” Yuya murmured, sitting up with some difficulty, “Where are we? What happened? Is Yugo safe?!”

 

“Relax Little Master,” Stargazer said, eyes crinkling with a smile behind his mask, “Your brother is right here with Timegazer. We are safe and hidden, for now atleast. I don’t know for how much longer that will remain true, however. The Supreme Dragon King was not pleased with our sudden departure. I fear he has every duel spirit in the castle searching for us.”

 

“Every spirit in the castle?” Yuya asked, “Then why aren’t you bringing us to him? I thought all duel spirits were loyal to Zarc?”

 

“Nearly all yes,” Timegazer called out, “But we of Pendulum are loyal to Master Yuya above all others. Not even the Supreme Dragon King can sway us in our duty to you, Little Master.” 

 

Yuya craned his his neck to see over Stargazer Magician’s shoulder. The darker of his two magicians was sitting with his back against the white-tiled wall of their hiding place. Perhaps they were hidden in a bathroom? It made sense enough to Yuya, what with the water that was previously splashing in his face. Timegazer’s legs were crossed and he had Yugo curled up in his lap. His magician had wrapped an arm around the Synchro boy’s back to support his shivering form. 

 

“I guess when Zarc called you ‘Mother of Pendulum’ he wasn’t just blowing smoke,” Yugo’s shaky voice called out, “These guys have imprinted on you like baby ducks.”

 

“That’s great and all,” Yuya said, blushing slightly when the two spirits glowed with pride, “But how is that going to help us out of our current situation?”

 

“You have a point,” Yugo sighed, “We’ve kind of shot Yuri’s plan in the foot here. Zarc must think we were trying to escape and now he’s pissed!” 

 

Yugo’s fear bled through to Yuya’s mind, mixing with his own. Yuya climbed out of Stargazer’s lap and crawled over to Yugo and Timegazer. Timegazer inclined his head at his Little Master and made room on his lap so the two boys could both fit. Yugo pulled Yuya close and they wound themselves together, trying to comfort each other.

 

“Running away was so stupid,” Yuya shuddered, pressing his forehead against Yugo’s, “I’m sorry I dragged you into this Yugo. I just panicked! Now Zarc is furious with both of us, and Yuto and Yuri are stuck alone with him.”

 

“It isn’t fair!” Yugo huffed, “We were doing fine until those maids tried to shove us in those evil contraptions. What were they anyway?”

 

“What? Are you serious Yugo?!” Yuya yelped, pulling away from his counterpart in surprise, “Those were corsets! Girls wear them to squeeze their bodies so they look thinner. How could you not know that? I felt your fear!”

 

“Well I don’t know!” Yugo said, blushing, “They had metal rods and ties and stuff. And those harpies had their talons in me and they wouldn’t let go! And you were freaking out too! I just panicked, okay?!”

 

“Alright you two,” Timegazer admonished, tightening his arms around them until they were forced together once more, “Why don’t we all agree that some inadvisable things were done in panic? Now is not the time to dwell on past mistakes. You can trust me on that, there is no one who knows time better.” 

 

“Timegazer has a point,” Stargazer said, “Now is the time for action.”

 

“Right,” Yuya said, swallowing past the lump of fear in his throat, “We got ourselves into this situation, now we have to get ourselves out.”

 

“But how?” Yugo asked, brow creasing in thought, “It’s not like we can just waltz back in there and say ‘Whoops! Our mistake! We totally weren’t trying to escape you or your evil plan to squeeze us into girly torture devices!’”

 

“And why not?” Stargazer asked cryptically. There was a beat of silence where both boys stared up at the white-clad mage, completely dumbfounded. Then Yugo’s face screwed up and bloomed a furious red. 

 

“BECAUSE HE’ll KILL US!” Yugo shouted in frustration. The Synchro boy lunged at the magician but Yuya held him back.

 

“Stargazer please,” Yuya urged, “this is no time for jokes.”

 

“I wasn’t joking,” Stargazer said, “It’s the perfect plan.”

 

“IT’S SUICIDE IS WHAT IT IS!” Yugo yelled, lunging again. It took all of Yuya’s strength to hold him back this time.

 

“Stargazer,” Yuya said sternly, “Explain.”

 

“Think about it Little Master,” Timegazer said softly, tilting Yuya’s chin until the young boy met his gaze, “You’ve successfully fled from The Supreme Dragon King, for however short a time it may be. Stargazer and I have encased this bathroom in a pocket of space-time and there is only one of The King’s duel spirits that can break through. Unfortunately that spirit is on his way here right now. He will undoubtedly force us all to go back to His Majesty but until then you have time to plan. Think about it Master Yuya.”

 

“Do all Spellcaster types speak in riddles or just yours?” Yugo growled, “I bet my Speedroids aren’t this annoying!” 

 

Yuya only barely heard him. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts. Yuya stared deep into Timegazer’s eyes, searching for any clue as to what he meant. He knew, deep in his soul, that his two magicians would never lead him astray. He knew they wanted to help but they couldn’t just give him the answer to his problem. This was a test. They had given him all the pieces to the puzzle and now it was up to him to put it together. He had to prove that their loyalty was not in vain; that he was worthy of being their Master. 

 

So what did they want him to realize? Stargazer said to turn themselves in, but that couldn’t be right. Or maybe at least not all the way right? They had to go back, there was no doubt about that. Even without whatever ominous duel spirit was on its way to recapture them, they couldn’t just leave Yuri and Yuto alone with Zarc. 

 

Zarc must have known that, right? The King had been inside their minds since before they had even entered the castle, he must have seen how attached they were to one another. Plus they all knew they couldn’t be apart from each other, or Zarc for that matter, without their lifeforce starting to fade. They were still too weak to be away from that bond. That’s why it made no sense for two to try escaping without the others. How could he convince Zarc they weren’t trying to escape?

 

That’s when it hit him. 

 

He and Yugo  _ hadn’t _ been trying to escape. 

 

A plan rapidly began to form in his mind. It was rash and reckless and altogether a bit too risky for comfort, but it was their only chance. If all four of them worked together then they might just make it through intact, but they would need to be flawless in their performance. 

 

Yuya yanked Yugo out of his rant about his superior Speedroids and pressed their foreheads together. He desperately pushed his plan into Yugo’s mind, hoping against hope that the two of them would be able to pull it off. Yugo’s gaze fluttered at Yuya’s frantic thoughts but the Synchro boy nodded his understanding. It wasn’t a moment too soon. Just then the floor under them gave a great shudder and bright blue veins of light spidered across the air. 

 

“We can’t hold him back for long Little Master,” Stargazer said, standing over the two boys huddled in Timegazer’s lap, shielding them from the bits of debris shaken free from the ceiling, “Have you made a decision?”

 

“Yes,” Yuya said, eyes burning with resolve. He pushed his plan out, connecting with the minds of his monsters in way the was purely instinctual. It wasn’t a request and it wasn’t commanded, but his monsters heard and obeyed. The two magicians glowed with pride, inclining their heads reverently as the received their master’s first true orders.

 

“Then let our little play commence,” Timegazer said, “I hope it’s a hit, or none of us will be getting an encore.”

 

The room gave another shake, tiled walls rattling with the force of it. The air crackled with blue-white lightning. Yuya watched with morbid fascination as the wall across from them, once blank like all the others, now swirled like water in a drain. The white of the tiles crumbled into the blue of the magic and in moments the whirlpool solidified into a heavy mahogany door. 

 

“This is your cue, Little Master,” Stargazer said in a furious whisper. “From here on out you had best be in character.” Yugo and Yuya grabbed each other’s hands and pressed themselves together. Trying to look as small and helpless as possible in Timegazer’s lap. 

 

The door shook, lock rattling, as something on the other side tried furiously to get in. Stargazer turned to face it, flaring his cape to hide Timegazer and the two boys behind him. He held his staff at the ready, the image of a gallant protector. 

 

The handle of the door steamed and misty azure magic oozed over the lock, snapping it open with a loud pop. Everything went still for a moment. The door swung open with a loud ominous creak. Yuya couldn’t see around Stargazer but his monsters both seized up, like cats ready to pounce. 

 

“Stargazer Magician,” A cool voice intoned, “I expected better of you.”

 

A shiver ran down Yuya’s spine. That voice, it was so familiar. It sounded both right and wrong to him. Like something he had heard all his life that all of a sudden changed pitch. Or a favorite song played at the wrong tempo. Was it Zarc? Had The Supreme King himself come to hunt down his wayward young? No, that wasn’t it, the voice was all wrong. Whatever it was, it was putting him and his monsters on edge. 

 

Yuya let go of one of Yugo’s hands so he could gently run his fingers down Stargazers’ back, soothing some of the stress from his monster’s clenched shoulders. Yuya didn’t know what was making his duel spirits so tense, but they would need to calm down if they were going to pull this off.

 

“Astrograph Sorcerer,” Stargazer sighed, Yuya could hear relief bleed through his magician’s  words and he marveled at how genuine it sounded. Stargazer lowered his staff, stepping to the side a bit so Yuya caught just the slightest glimpse of sparkling midnight blue,  “Thank goodness you are here. We have been waiting for you.” 

 

“Is that so?” The voice, Astrograph Sorcerer, asked, “And why is that? Would you rather it be me that executes you for treason? Because I regret to inform you that His Majesty The Supreme Dragon King has reserved that pleasure for himself.”

 

“NO!” Yuya screamed, panicked, all thoughts of a plan gone with the overwhelming fear that gripped his heart, “NO PLEASE HE CAN’T! HE CAN’T KILL THEM! THEY WERE JUST HELPING US!”  

 

Yuya was suddenly burning up. White hot anger overran the fear, flowing out of from somewhere deep inside him until it flooded every cell. An overwhelming feeling of power coiled in his gut. He felt a weight behind his eyes and everything ran red.

 

“ **HE CAN’T TOUCH THEM** ,” Yuya growled in a voice that wasn’t his own, “ **THEY. ARE.** **_MINE!_ ** ” 

 

A black gloved hand slid over his eyes and broke the spell. He was pulled against a warm sturdy chest and his breath heaved in time with the steady thumping within it. As the burning rage trickled away, replaced by an odd weary dizziness, Yuya wondered how a spirit had a heartbeat. Timegazer’s voice whispered in his ear like a soothing metronome. He felt Yugo’s arms wind around his shoulders and wet droplets hit his skin. 

 

“You see Astrograph?” Stargazer’s voice lilted past Yuya’s ears. A warm hand threaded through his hair, lightly brushing the tender spots on his crown and making them tingle pleasantly.  “They’re terrified. We couldn’t even dream of leaving our beloved Master Yuya and his brother Prince Yugo in this state. That’s why we waited for you.”

 

“Its  _ Princess _ Yugo,” Astrograph’s voice said with an edge of ire, “They are both Princesses, not Princes. You would do well to remember that when in front of The Supreme King. It will do you no good to incur more of his wrath while begging for your lives. He already demands your death for aiding the Princesses in their escape attempt.”

 

“But we weren’t trying to escape,” Yugo wailed, big fat tears welling up in his eyes. It was quite the performance for a boy who claimed he wasn’t an actor.  “We would never try to escape Papa! We love Papa and our big brothers!”

 

“Oh you weren’t were you?” Astrograph drawled, clearly not believing them, “Then what were you doing when you summoned 2 powerful duel spirits who launched an attack on His Majesty’s servants, stole you away, and hid you from your father? That sounds like escaping to me.”

 

“No please!” Yuya said, hitching his breath like he was holding back tears. He pushed Timegazer’s hand away from his face so he could look Astrograph Sorcerer in his glowing white eyes, “They were saving us from those scary maids! We weren’t running from Papa! Never Papa!”

 

“Scary maids?” Astrograph asked, thrown off balance for a moment. Both boys shuddered in unison and let out a fearful sob. 

 

They huddled closer to Timergazer’s chest, the picture of terrified children. An image of the two of them in their frilly white underclothes wrapped in Timegazer’s strong dark arms fluttered across Yuya’s mind. With their red cheeks and trembling lips, drenched and shivering, they looked completely pathetic. It was accompanied by Stargazers amused approval of their performance and Yuya had to fight down a mortified blush. 

 

“It was awful!” Yugo blubbered, “They kept touching us! And they wanted to put us into those weird cagey things!”

 

“Cagey things?” Astrograph asked again, thoroughly confused. Their plan was taking root.

 

“Corsets!” Yuya cried, rubbing at his eyes and willing tears into existence, “They were trying to put us in corsets! They grabbed us and wouldn’t let go!”

 

“I still have the marks!” Yugo wailed, covering his shoulders with his hands, “It was like they had claws!”

 

“Marks?!” Astrograph growled menacingly, “They dared mark My Master’s hatchlings?!”

 

“It h-hurt,” Yuya hiccuped, “They wouldn’t stop! We screamed and cried but they wouldn’t stop! And then I panicked and I don’t remember what happened.”

 

“You summoned us Little Master,” Timegazer crooned, nosing Yuya’s cheek, “You begged us with all your heart and soul to hide you and your precious brother from those who attacked you.”

 

“Of course we obeyed,” Stargazer said to the two boys, though they all knew who it was really directed at, “How could we deny a such a request for our Precious Master?” 

 

“But why didn’t you bring them back?” Astrograph demanded, furious but confused, “Why not bring them back to The King and have those guilty of treason brought forward for their crimes? Why hide them and wait for me?”

 

“The King’s fury weakened them greatly,” Stargazer said, “Enough that for a time they were not conscious. We knew if they woke up back in that room, they would only panic once again. Our Master’s wellbeing is our duty, Astrograph, so we as guardians made the decision to wait. We knew His Majesty, in his infinite wisdom, would send you after us. And we were sure that the  _ Princesses  _ would feel more safe going back to their father if you escorted them rather than us just taking them back ourselves.”   
  


“Yeah, I would feel much better that way,” Yugo said hopefully. He turned wide, awe-filled, eyes on Astrograph Sorcerer, “Would you really do that for us Mr. Astrograph? I don't want to run into those ladies again but I think if you were with us we might be okay.”

 

“Please Mr. Astrograph?!” Yuya cried, matching Yugo’s big doe eyes, “I want my Papa!”

 

There was a moment where Yuya feared he may have overdone it. They waited, hearts in their throats, to see what the sorcerer would do.

 

“It would be my honor to escort you back to The King, Your Highnesses,” Astrograph said, inclining his head reverently, “I promise no harm will come to you under my watch. And those who have wronged you will pay for their treason.”

 

Something stirred in Yuya’s belly and it felt like a weight had settled on his shoulders. This was no ordinary promise, this was an oath. He felt more than knew the difference. 

 

“Thank you Sir Astrograph,” Yuya said, swallowing past the lump in his throat. His voice sounded foreign, lilting and graceful and not at all as nervous as he felt.

 

“We humbly accept your escort,” Yugo said, in that same regal tone. 

 

Astrograph Sorcerer bowed low, as did Stargazer Magician. Even Timegazer, who was holding both boys in his lap, inclined his head at their words. Yuya had the sinking feeling that in their urgency to make their plan succeed, they had accidentally invoked something a bit more dangerous.

 

Now wasn't the time to worry about it though. There were more pressing matters.

 

“Let us be off then, Your Highnesses,” Astrograph said, gesturing to the door, “It won’t do to keep The Supreme King waiting.” 

 

Timegazer rose to his feet, adjusting himself until he was holding a boy on each hip. Stargazer held his arms out as if to take one but the black-clad magician pulled back, making it quite clear that he wasn't letting either boy go anytime soon. Stargazer let out a put upon huff but his eyes crinkled in affection and he took up sentry position behind them instead. That was the order in which they left the room, to make their way back to the bedroom and more importantly, the waiting Zarc.

 

The first act came to a close. So far so good. Yuya just hoped the second didn't fall flat.

  
If it did, they had more to worry about than a bad review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a little shorter than I wanted but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! Lots of things happen next chapter! Lets just say I'll have to add some new tags ;)


	8. Crime and Punishment

The ornate door loomed ominously over them. Yuya felt a shiver run down his spine and he squeezed his arms tighter around Timegazer Magician’s neck. Timegazer returned the squeeze, pressing his precious little Master close to himself in silent support. Yuya felt Yugo’s fingers thread with his own behind Timegazer’s shoulders. Yuya took a deep breath, it was showtime.

 

Astrograph Sorcerer raised his staff and the doors glowed an ethereal white. Yuya had to shield his eyes from the light, but he heard the doors groan under the weight of Astrograph’s wards being removed. With a large creak the doors swung open and wave of malice flooded into Yuya’s mind. Zarc’s anger was so dark and heavy, Yuya’s body began to shake under its pressure. He felt his magicians’ hackles raise, instantly ready to protect their master, but he urged them onward. A fight was the opposite of what they wanted. 

 

The small party entered the room behind Astrograph, doors slamming shut as soon as they passed the threshold. Zarc stood at it’s center, his rage so palpable even the insensitive human maids were cowering back in fear. Scales dotted his arms and face and claws had burst from his finger tips. Sharpened teeth were bared in a feral snarl and power crackled across his skin. Yuya’s blood felt like ice in his veins. What would happen if they couldn’t convince Zarc of their innocence?

 

“Well hello again my little ones,” Zarc hissed, face showing everything but pleasure, “How lovely of you to join us once more.”

 

“NO!” Yuya heard Yuto yell, “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!”

 

Yuya tore his eyes away from Zarc’s vicious snarl to find both of his lost counterparts. Yuto and Yuri were trapped in a glowing bronze orb behind Zarc. It was suspended in the air, held there by a mysterious magician spirit that looked suspiciously like Yuya’s Timegazer Magician.  _ Chronograph Sorcerer,  _ Timegazer’s voice whispered in his mind  _ Astrograph’s Partner _ .  The two boys were huddled together in their conjured prison, hands pressed against the curved wall in a futile attempt to escape. 

 

“Quiet Yuto,” Zarc roared, “They must face the consequences for their actions. I warned you all about escaping and yet they still tried. That would have been bad enough but to also summon spirits to attack my servants? There has to be punishment.”

 

Zarc raised a clawed hand and took one menacing step forward, toward Timegazer Magician. Timgazer groaned under The Supreme Dragon King’s power. Stargazer was quick to step in front of his Partner and Master, brandishing his staff at the advancing King, but Yuya could see his shoulders trembling. He had to stop Zarc from hurting his precious monsters! But he was frozen in fear. Zarc’s fury flooded through him, crushing the breath from his lungs. He could barely move, nevermind speak! Luckily for Yuya, he didn’t have to.

 

“But they attacked us first!” Yugo cried, struggling out of Timegazer’s hold and dropping to the ground, somehow unaffected by Zarc’s rage swirling through their bond,  “Papa, please just listen! Yuya summoned his Magicians by accident! We didn’t mean to run, we just panicked!” 

 

Zarc’s eyebrows rose in surprise, the dark aura of rage and power dimming just slightly.

 

“Is that so?” Zarc’s voice was low and dangerous, “Astrograph Sorcerer, report.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Astrograph said, bowing low so his hair pooled on the ground at his Master’s feet, “I believe it is as Princess Yugo claims. I found both your hatchlings and the Gazer Magicians holed up in a warded bathroom just one floor down. The children were weak and terrified, having passed out under the strain of Your Excellency’s power. Stargazer told me he and Timegazer were acting on instinct, responding to a heartfelt cry for help from their Bonded Master. Once the Magicians were able to think rationally again, they made the decision to wait for reinforcements knowing you would send me after them. When I arrived it was quite clear the Princesses were in a state of distress. They were eager to return to you and in no way fought my retrieval of them, provided I could guarantee them two conditions.”

 

“Oh really,” Zarc hummed, retracting the claws on his hand to curl his fingers under Yugo’s jaw. The boy shivered under the touch and Yuya felt the twisting of his emotions through the bond. So Yugo was affected, he was just too stubborn to let it stand in the way of their plan. Zarc smirked in response to Yugo’s bravado.  “Bartering their punishment were they?”

 

“No, Your Majesty,” Astrograph said, respectfully but with enough conviction to stop the King in his ministrations, “Their only wish was the safety of their saviors and my protection from their attackers.”

 

“Attackers,” Zarc’s voice was ice, “And what say you, Astrograph, on these attackers? Do you believe my wayward Daughters’ story? That servants under The Supreme Dragon King would dare harm heirs to the throne?”

 

“They are marked, My Master,” Astrograph’s voice was a whisper. 

 

Zarc’s eyes snapped to Astrograph’s prostrated form. There was a beat of silence. Yuya’s breath caught in his throat like a shard of glass. Then, with creeping slowness, Zarc’s eyes fell once again on Yugo standing before him. Yellow-slitted eyes scanned the Synchro boy from bottom to top. Yuya saw the exact moment Zarc discovered the scratches on Yugo’s shoulder. His pupils dilated and he pulled Yugo closer so he could get a better look. The King squinted at the five crescent marks dug into his child’s shoulder and gave them a cursory sniff. He pulled back, outrage clear in the curl of his lip. Yugo was crushed to his chest in a protective hold, and Zarc’s eyes flew wildly around the room until they landed on his youngest, still sheltered in the arms of his Magician. 

 

“Yuya,” he called, voice wavering between worry and anger. He extend a hand, wings beating in agitation. “Come over to Papa. Now.”

 

Stargazer took a step backwards, closer to his Little Master, in an attempt to shield him from the offending appendage. Yuya swallowed past the lump in his throat and placed one trembling hand on his loyal friend’s shoulder. He urged his Magicians, through their bond, to let him go to Zarc. Everything inside the spirits begged him not to do it, pleaded with him to let them protect their precious one from this very obvious threat, but he knew that they could not. And in the end they knew they had to obey. Timegazer placed him on the ground with such gentleness you would think Yuya was made of cracked porcelain. Stargazer shuffled to the side with great reluctance, and Yuya took a cautious step forward.

 

Zarc’s hand open and closed in a urgent motion, obviously trying to hurry Yuya closer to him. Yuya quickened his steps and was all too soon within Zarc’s grasp. Zarc ran a cautious hand over Yuya’s shoulders and found marks matching Yugo’s where the maids had dug in their nails in. Yuya shivered when Zarc leaned in close to examine them, he felt the puff of air as Zarc scented them and the rumble in the man’s chest that came in response. The tentative hand became a crushing arm when Zarc pulled Yuya into a protective hold.

 

“What. Happened.” Yuya couldn’t see Zarc’s face but he could feel the rage pouring out of him. He and Yugo both rushed to explain but instead of words, keening whines bubbled out of their throats. It was like their mouths forgot how to speak. They tried again, distressed, but were rewarded with more babbled whines. 

 

“Shhhhh, hush little ones,” Zarc said, much softer this time, pushing his forehead to theirs, “Papa’s sorry. Papa isn’t mad at you anymore, I understand you were only protecting yourselves, but I need to know  _ who  _ dared harm what is mine. I’m going to look, alright? Just remember and Papa will see.” 

 

Yuya and Yugo clutched hands, quickly burying their conversation with the Gazers about their plan and embellishing their panic at the maids. Hopefully it would be enough and Zarc wouldn’t dig that deep. The slits in Zarc’s eyes narrowed until they were almost nonexistent then he pushed past the boy’s barriers and delved into their minds. 

 

The memories rushed past Yuya’s closed eyes. They weren’t only from his viewpoint but also from Yugo’s. They swirled around his head, making him go cross-eyed and dizzy. He saw himself get grabbed by the maids, felt their nails dig into his skin, heard his own voice call out for them to please stop! His chest was once again flooded with panic. His heart raced in his chest and he could feel its echo from Yugo. Their fear swirled together like it did before and Yuya found himself pushing back against Zarc. He didn’t want to feel this again! He wanted his Magicians!

 

Zarc pulled back as if he had been burned. Yuya’s eyes fluttered open, tear tracks sticky on his checks. His chest heaved with anxious pants, but they calmed when he realized he wasn’t being swarmed by devilish girls with claws. It was only a memory.

 

Yuya had pulled far enough away from Zarc in his struggle that he could see over the man’s shoulder. Through the agitated beating of gray wings, Yuya met eyes with Yuto. His Xyz counterpart’s face was beaded with sweat, pupils blown wide and teeth bared in anxiety. Obviously the darker boy had seen Yuya and Yugo’s memory as well and he wasn’t taking it well. Yuya tried to reach out to him through the bond but pain throbbed behind his eyes.

 

“No Yuya,” Zarc said, gently cradling the back of the Pendulum user's’ head, “Just relax. You’ve been through quite the ordeal and your body still isn’t equipped to handle this much stress. Don’t worry though, Papa is going to take care of everything.”

 

Zarc’s scale-covered arms reached down, grabbing the boys under their trembling knees and scooping them up to sit on his hips. He turned around, a bit too quickly for Yuya if the spots in his vision were anything to go by, and walked across the room to the large bed. Yuya’s Gazers were quick to follow, not wanting to be separated from their Little Master in such a vulnerable state. Zarc laid the two boys on the bed carefully, like precious treasures, and carded fingers through their hair. Both boys’ eyelashes fluttered as the heady tingling feeling of Zarc’s affection engulfed them. Then Zarc stood, shoulders set with authority, and turned to address the room. 

 

“Astrograph Sorcer,” The King barked, causing his Duel Spirit to rise from his bended position on the floor, “Bring me every maid that tended my daughters before the incident today. Line them up and make sure none of them move until I say otherwise.”

 

“As you wish it, My Master,” Astrograph inclined his head, eyes crinkling with wicked glee, before phasing through the floor below him. 

 

“Chronograph Sorcerer,” Zarc said, turning his attention to his other Spirit, “Please place Prince Yuri and Prince Yuto in the nest with their sisters. Once they are settled, please close the curtains and put a ward up. They’ve all experienced too much stress today, they could use a little quiet time before the ball tonight. And I’d rather they didn’t watch this.”

 

“It shall be done, My Master,” Chronograph nodder, voice rich and timeless, like a cello. He moved the bronze orb containing the two Princes over the bed and popped it like a bubble, dropping the boys next to their counterparts. Yuto frantically pulled Yuya into his arms, squeezing his precious friend close to his body and burying his nose in the other boy’s collar. Yuya clung back, suddenly realizing how empty he felt without Yuto close to him. A high pitched whine next to his ear had Yuya glancing to the side. Yuri had clamored to Yugo the way Yuto had to him and had dragged the Synchro boy into a crushing hug. The four huddled together, finally reunited again.

 

“As for you two, Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician,” Zarc called, arms crossed behind his back, “In my infinite wisdom I have deemed your actions just. What looked like treachery was merely an instinctual act of protect in service of my dearest children. Therefore I pardon you of any wrongdoing in this instance.”

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” The Gazer magicians intoned, bowing low to the Supreme Dragon King.

 

“Yes, you are welcome,” Zarc said, small smile flashing across his face for a brief second, “But this incident has brought something to my attention. It seems that, even in my own castle amongst my own loyal servants, my children are still at risk. I cannot allow this to continue. Therefore, until such a time that it is no longer necessary, I am charging you two to act as guards and aides to the Princesses of the Realm. Do you accept this great responsibility?”

 

“With honor and pleasure, Your Majesty,” The Gazers said, bowing lower in response to the weight of the order. Yuya felt a tingle in his belly, not unlike that of the oath sworn by Astrograph. With a flash of yellow light, the two magicians appear on either side of the huddled boys, sitting on the low walls of the nest-bed.

 

“Very good then,” Zarc said, “Watch my hatchlings during their rest. See if you can’t get them to nap for a bit. If this takes too long, I’ll have lunch sent in.”

 

“If what takes too long?” Yuri asked, slight tremor in his hoarse voice. Zarc smirked and turned to the side, showing the line of maids being forced into the room, “What are you going to do to them?”

 

“Why my sweetest Blossom,” Zarc said voice dripping with venom, every horn and claw suddenly seeming sharper than before, “I’m going to punish them for their treachery. And the penalty for assault on the crown is set in stone.”

 

“No,” Yuya cried, Stargazer and Astrograph’s conversation flying through his mind. “No, please wait! Zarc! Papa! PLEASE DON'T!”

 

Zarc’s grin was feral and manic. He gripped the bed curtains with one razor-clawed hand and pulled it closed. Yuya struggled in Yuto’s grip, desperate to stop Zarc. The darker boy battled back against his counterpart, rolling them over and immobilizing Yuya under him. 

 

“Yuto please!” Yuya begged, squirming in Yuto’s iron-like hold, “You have to let me go! I have to stop him! It’s not too late!” 

 

A deep growl was the only response Yuya received. Yuya turned his head and was met with glowing purple eyes and bared teeth. There was a deafening chorus of roars outside the curtains cut off by a copper dome appearing around the bed. 

 

Teeth sank into his neck and Yuya screamed out in agony.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. I really hate to be late with things! I hope it lives up to the hype!


	9. Bitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To clear some confusion, the terms “princess” and “sister” are used more as titles here than their real world descriptors. Yuya and Yugo will still be referred to by their masculine pronouns unless otherwise specified by Zarc.

Yuya was frozen, in fear and pain. White hot bolts of agony shot through his shoulder, sending the nerves in his arm atwitch. Yuya bit down on his lip, trying not to make any noise, trying not to make it worse, but a high whine hissed out from the back of his throat. He felt Yuto’s chest rumble with a growl as he pressed it harder down on Yuya’s back, covering the Pendulum user more thoroughly. Yuya shuddered in dread, why was Yuto doing this? What had Yuya done to anger the other boy so? 

 

Yuya’s eyes stung with confused tears. He squeezed them shut and waited for it to end. Suddenly, amongst the swirling storm of pain and panic, a voice like moonlight broke through the clouds. A soft hand graced his cheek, thumbing away the tears. The sharp teeth in his shoulder loosened their grip ever so slightly and warm relief flooded Yuya’s body.

 

“There there little ones,” The soft voice crooned, “No need for all this.”

 

Yuya cracked open his eyes, sore from squeezing them shut so hard, and squinted up at his savior. Stargazer Magician was kneeling above him, ungloved hand gently caressing Yuya’s face while a unmasked face smiled down at him. Yuya gaped in awe, amazed at his monster’s beauty. But Stargazer’s attention wasn’t focused on his little master, at the moment Stargazer only had eyes for Yuya’s XYZ counterpart.

 

“Come now Prince Yuto,” The magician cooed softly, gently running fingers through wild purple and black locks, “I know you were worried about our dear Yuya. It must have been so scary, seeing him attacked by strangers and then whisked away from you, but he’s safe now. You’re both safe now. Setting a Claiming Mark while he’s weak and terrified is not going to help anything right now. Just breathe Yuto. Breathe and let go.”

 

Yuya felt Yuto’s body shudder above him and pointed fangs slowly slid out of Yuya’s skin. Yuya sighed in relief, thankful for the moment of reprieve. He took a chance and pushed his body up onto his elbows. Yuto’s weight shifted to allow him the movement and Yuya used the darker boy’s adjustment to scuttle out from under him and into Stargazer Magician’s lap. Yuto let out a strangled cry but Stargazer shushed him, squeezing his Little Master tight to his chest.

 

“It’s okay My Prince, your darling little brother is fine,” Stargazer said calmly, “He just got a bit frightened, you see?” Yuya shivered as Stargazer placed Yuto’s hand on the back of the Pendulum user’s head. 

 

Yuto’s shaking fingers threaded through Yuya’s hair, bringing with them visions of Yuto’s anxiety. Yuya watched himself scream and cry as the maids assaulted him, he felt anger and protectiveness well up from deep in his stomach as he lurched forward calling his own name. He cried out as a bright light blinded him. His vision cleared and revealed his body lifted up by his Magician. Yuya felt the moment of Yuto’s relief as he thought his most precious thing safe once more, only to have it dashed a second later when Stargazer and Timegazer tore out of the room at an alarming rate. He chased after them, screaming and wailing, begging for them to bring back the only thing he cared about anymore, before his vision tunneled in the black fire of Zarc’s rage. 

 

“It’s alright, Little Master, come back to us,” Stargazer’s voice, like a cooling balm, drifted through the vision, wiping it away like fog on a window. Yuya blinked his tear-blurred eyes and pulled back from where he had buried his face in Stargazer’s chest. Yuto had squeezed his way into the magician’s lap as well and clung tight to Yuya’s side, as if he was the only thing anchoring him to the earth. Yuya squeezed back, a thousand apologies tumbled past his lips but Yuto shook his head his own apologies waterfalling out in much the same fashion. They could have gone on forever if a musical giggle didn’t trickle down from above them.

 

“Alright that is quite enough of that,” Stargazer tutted, voice stern but eyes twinkling with mirth, “I believe you have expressed your sorriness quite well and obviously you don’t blame each other so how about we just put this whole thing behind us?”

 

“But I bit him!” Yuto cried, still quite distressed, “I broke the skin!” 

 

“Yeah well at least you’re sorry about it!” Yugo called from behind them. Both boys looked up from Stargazer’s lap, suddenly remembering they weren’t the only ones there. Across the bed from them Yugo was huddled tightly in Timegazer’s lap. He had burrowed himself under the magician’s coat and was furiously clutching his very red shoulder. Timegazer had curled one arm supportively around the Synchro boy’s back while the other held Yuri up by the scruff of his undershirt like an errant kitten. Yuri himself was looking a tad put-upon but overall quite pleased with himself. 

 

“Yuya,” Yuri called pleasantly through red smudged lips, eyes never leaving Yugo’s fiery gaze, “Would you be a darling and please call off your monster?”

 

“Yuri he’s bleeding!” Yuto squawked indignantly, “What the hell were you thinking?!” 

 

“Same as you,” Yuri said, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders, quite the feat hanging from Timegazer’s grip, “Nothing.” Yuto sputtered at that, trying and failing to defend himself.

 

“I hate to side with him here, Dearest Yugo,” Timegazer said, smirk quirking in a way that told Yuya he found this just a bit too funny, “But he is right. Neither of your older brothers were in a state of mind to fight their instincts in this instance. If you wish to be mad at someone please direct your ire at Stargazer and I for not being quick enough in separating you all.” Timegazer bowed his head in penance to Yugo as the blue and blond boy gaped in confusion.

 

“He’s right you know,” Stargazer said, running a gentle hand up Yuya’s spine, “Prince Yuto and Prince Yuri were under too much stress and anxiety at your separation. It was inevitable that they would fall to their dragon instincts at your return. By not anticipating their need to claim and protect their nestmates, we failed in our duties as your protectors.”

 

“No!” Yuya interrupted, not wanting to hear another word of sorrow pass his spirit’s lips, “No Stargazer, it's fine I’m not mad, but some explanation would be nice.”

 

“Yeah, why’d these two go all glowy and feral?” Yugo huffed, scooting closer to Timegazer when Yuri made a swipe at him with grabbing hands, “I don’t particularly appreciate being this asshole’s chewtoy!”

 

“Language,” Yuri tutted, wagging a finger in the Synchro boy’s face, “Such vulgarity is unbecoming of a lovely young princess.”

 

“Why you scummy---” Yugo started only for Timegazer’s hand to clamp down firmly over his mouth. 

 

“Enough you two,” Timegazer said sternly, “Prince Yuri, while your instincts may have clouded your judgement when you bit your brother--”

 

“Sister,” Yuri corrected, frowning,  “Yugo and Yuya are my sisters. I won’t have you being punished for calling them otherwise because that would make  _ my sisters  _ very upset.” Yuri’s eyes glared into Timegazer’s with all the steely authority of a true royal. Maybe Zarc had been onto something, declaring Yuri the oldest.

 

“Very well then,” Timegazer agreed, “While you may not have been in control when you bit your sister, that doesn’t mean that you should tease him about it now.”

 

“But why did they do it in the first place?” Yuya asked, placing a hand over his own softly throbbing bite mark, “I mean we’ve all gone berserk before but I know I at least haven’t bitten anyone. I don’t think Yuto has either. What was different about this time?”

 

“Well you are far more dragon than you were before, for one,” Stargazer said, pulling Yuya’s hand aside so he could look over the wound, “With that comes more instinctual responses when invoking your draconic powers. Your rebirth into your natural halfling physiology comes with physical changes, like your growing horns Master Yuya, but also mental ones. Prince Yuri and Prince Yuto are both budding male dragons from a combination of highly dominate fathers. Having to be separated then reunited then separated again from their two close bonded siblings sent them into a type of instinctual reaction when you all were reunited.”

 

“It didn’t help that you each had fused in pairs prior to The Supreme King’s resurrection,” Timegazer added, finally lowering Yuri back onto the bed. The Fusion boy brushed invisible dirt from his shirt, shifting his shoulders in a good imitation of a bird righting its ruffled feathers. “Such a close bond is very rare outside of mated dragon flights.”

 

“M-Mated?!” Yuto squeaked, face blooming red like a sunset, “Like when animals get married?!” 

 

Yuya snorted out a surprised laugh. He couldn’t help it! How could he when Yuto, the cool dark brooding one, describing something in such a cutely ridiculous way.

 

“Yuya!” The Xyz boy whined, “Why are you laughing?! Don’t laugh, that’s what it is!”

 

“I mean technically, you are right,” Yuri said with a snicker, “But what a way to put it!”

 

“Shut up!” Yuto grumbled, “That’s how Shun explained it when I asked! And anyway shouldn’t we be more focused on the fact that we are apparently dragon married?!”

 

“Not yet you’re not,” Stargazer said, playfully ruffling Yuto’s hair, “Though your dragon halfs did find it necessary to placing claiming bites on your bonded sisters, you are far too young for mating. It is not unheard of for dragon hatchlings to place such bites on their nestmates in an act of protection.”

 

“So they weren’t trying to hurt us? Or dragon marry us?” Yugo asked skeptically, “They just wanted to protect us?”

 

“That is correct Princess,” Timegazer said, smiling kindly as Yuri climbed up into the magician’s lap, “Your brothers love you very much. To see you hurt and frightened and out of their reach scared them deeply and they reacted in the only way their instincts knew how.”

 

“Okay fine,” Yugo huffed, releasing his hold on Timegazer’s coat enough to let Yuri hug him, “I forgive you I guess. Just warn me next time you’re feeling all  _ protective  _ alright? This thing hurts!”

 

“Promise,” Yuri hummed, “Now let me see it so I can fix it.”

 

“Fix it?” Yuto asked, “How do you fix it?”

 

“Watch,” Yuri said, pulling Yugo’s hand away from the bitemark. 

 

Yuto crawled over to get a better look and Yuya followed curiously behind. Yuri leaned in close to the bite, mere centimeters above it, and sniffed around the edge. His pupils dilated and a dopey grin flashed across his face for a moment. It seemed that Yuri’s dragon half was quite pleased with his handiwork. A light pink tongue darted out between smiling lips and laved a wide path over the mark. Yugo’s eyes went wide before fluttering closed. Yuri’s tongue ran another broad stroke and the stiff set of Yugo’s shoulders relaxed and he melted into Timegazer’s side. The Magician’s hold was steady but Yuri still wrapped his own arm around Yugo’s back to keep him in place. Yugo let out a breathy moan and leaned his head into Yuri’s shoulder, winding his arms around his Fusion counterpart in a tight hug. Yuri let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr. He gave the bitemark a few more long licks before pulling away to assess his work.

 

Yuya leaned over Yuto’s shoulder to get a better look and was amazed at what he saw. Gone were the angry red skin and bleeding teeth marks, in its place was an oval of pale pink skin with no blood in sight. The only sign of there being a bite there in the first place was the pattern a small pearlescent scars around the outside of the oval. Yuya gasped, it looked like the bite had happened weeks ago instead of only a few minutes before. 

 

“How’d you do that?” Yuya asked, reaching over Yuto to run his fingers over Yugo’s skin. He needed to feel it to believe it.

 

“How did you  _ know  _ to do that?” Yuto asked frowning. 

 

“I learned when I was a child,” Yuri shrugged, earning an annoyed whine from Yugo still burrowed in his shoulder, “Fusion’s Solid Vision is far more potent than any of your dimensions by far and they encourage ‘bonding’ with your deck in the younger years, to weed out the weak.”

 

Yuya shuddered at that. Sometimes he forgot how brutal Academia’s training was but what Yuri was describing seemed far worse than what Yuya had previously thought. What did Akaba Leo classify as ‘bonding’ and how young was Yuri when that happened?

 

“I adore my monsters but they aren’t exactly the cuddliest things in the world.” Yuri continued wistfully, “They have odd ways of showing their love and while I am unaffected by their various venoms and poisons I am not immune to a good sharp bite. I learned early on that the best medicine was usually my own saliva. Come to think of it, the nurses often looked at me strangely when I told them that. It must be a side effect of being part dragon, but at the time it was just another reason to think of me as a demon child.” He’s voice was nonchalant, almost bored, but the stiffening of his body told Yuya all he needed to know

 

“You are many things, Yuri,” Yugo’s voice said quietly, “But a demon isn’t one of them. You know that right?” Yuri froze, eyes wide. Yugo brought a hand up from Yuri’s back and tangled it in violet locks. Yuri inhaled deeply through his nose, eyes suspiciously wet.

 

“Yes, well, of course,” Yuri hurried to say, clearing his throat, “They were merely stupid and weak, blind to my power. Anyway that isn’t the point right now, what we should be focussing on is how Yuto should be healing Yuya’s bite.”

 

“What?!” Yuto said face suddenly redder than Yuya’s hair, “No Yuri, you should do it! I mean you already healed Yugo so we know you can do it. How do we know my spit can even heal him?”

 

“Well you bit him didn’t you?” Yuri said, arching up one unimpressed eyebrow, “Then you can heal him. I cleaned up my mess, now do as big brother says and clean up yours.”

 

“It’s okay Yuto,” Yuya said, placing a placating hand on Yuto’s knee, causing the flustered boy to jump, “You don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. It barely hurts anymore. I can just get some ice and bandage it up.” 

 

“No!” Yuto said hurriedly, “No, Yuya that’s not what I meant! I just--”

 

“Just lick him then, you big baby,” Yugo grunted, finally looking up from Yuri’s shoulder. “You hurt him now fix it! Be a man and take some damn responsibility for your actions.”

 

“Fine!” Yuto barked, roughly grabbing Yuya by his arms and pulling the brighter boy into his lap. He hesitated for a moment, face still blooming like a rose, before cautiously running his nose over Yuya’s sluggishly bleeding shoulder. Yuya shivered and tilted his head to the side to give Yuto better access. The darker boy growled in approval, adjusting his arms so Yuya was cradled to his chest. Yuya blinked in surprise but he didn’t have long to think about it because a glorious wet heat engulfed his shoulder. 

 

“Oh,” He hiccuped, dazed. It felt so nice, all the pain was gone in an instant. His body felt like jelly, “That’s….wow” Did his voice sound slurry to anyone else? He couldn’t help it, he felt too good. He curled closer to Yuto’s chest, steady like a rock while Yuya was dizzyingly limp. He nuzzled his nose into Yuto’s shoulder, and did the other boy always smell that good? He heard a duo of giggles from behind him but Yuya couldn’t care a bit, he was way too happy and comfortable.

 

“Aw look at them Yugo,” Yuri’s voice cooed mockingly, “Aren’t they just the cutest things?”

 

“Oh definitely,” Yugo simpered, smirk in his voice, “Too cute!”

 

“Shut up!” Yuto said, squeezing Yuya closer, pout very evident in his voice, “You just did the same thing, you can’t talk!”

 

“Of course we can, we’re the older siblings,” Yuri said, deadpan, “That means we can tease as much as we want and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

 

“That’s not what that means!” Yuto insisted, “Besides by Zarc’s logic, I’m older than Yugo.”

 

“Well I’m the oldest of everyone,” Yuri said haughtily, turning his nose up, “And Yugo is the older sister, so I’m asserting my authority as the oldest and declaring full teasing rights to him.”

 

“What?!” Yugo squawked, incensed.

 

“As entertaining as this is, young ones,” Stargazer’s amused voice called out from the mouth of the bed, “Perhaps we can table this conversation for another time? Afterall your lunch has just arrived and I’m sure you’d hate for it to go cold while you all argued.”

 

“Food!” Yuya cried, shaking the daze from his head. In the wake of all the excitement, he had forgotten how hungry he was. He wiggled out of Yuto’s hold and stood up on shaky legs. He hurried over to Stargazer, footsteps wobbling slightly as his feet sank into the plush of the bed. He tripped slightly right before he reached Stargazer but his monster caught him beneath his arms and set him right. 

 

“Be careful Little Master,” Stargazer said, voice full of the utmost tenderness, “I believe you’ve had enough missteps for one day.”

 

“I’m fine,” Yuya grinned, bubbling up with happiness. He couldn’t help it really, being so close to his most precious monsters filled him up with a kind of warm contentment he couldn’t quite describe. Stargazer and Timegazer felt like home. “So, what are we having?”

 

“Chicken soup and grilled cheese sandwiches by the looks of it,” Stargazer said, lifting the silver lid off the large platter and releasing a heavenly aroma that sent the other three boys hurrying over, “His Majesty must have ordered something soothing on the stomach. I don’t blame him, after the day you’ve all had. We wouldn’t want you sick at your own coronation now, would we?”

 

“No, of course not,” Yuya said, voice subdued. He had forgotten why they had gone through the whole ordeal with the maids in the first place. “No one wants that.” 

 

By the sobering looks on his counterparts’ face it seemed they had forgotten as well. They had spent so much time panicking they had forgotten about their plan. How could they fool Zarc and escape if they could barely keep themselves on track?

 

“No sad looks now, little ones,” Timegazer's deep baritone called, “There’s no use beating yourselves up over extenuating circumstances. What’s done is done and it’s up to you how you go from here. How about you all eat this delicious meal, regain your strength, and use this time wisely? The Supreme Dragon King is preoccupied with punishing those he has judged with treason and no matter how unsavory you may find his actions, they do leave you in a rare position to plan. He can feel you in Chronograph Sorcerer’s forcefield, but he can’t hear your thoughts while you are within it.”

“Right,” Yuri said, gaining their attention. He picked up one of fine china bowls brimming with delectably rich soup and took a long sip. “We’ve hit some setbacks but that doesn’t mean we give up. Grab a bowl boys, it’s time to plan our next move.”

 

Yuya met Yuto’s and Yugo’s eyes, face set in determination. Yuri and Timegazer were right, if they wanted to get through this they were going to have to try and get one step ahead of Zarc while he was distracted. With a nod the three remaining boys grabbed bowls of soup and plates of sandwiches and huddled around the tray. Watched over by the two Gazer Magicians they once again started to plan. 


	10. Regroup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck I made it to 10 chapters!

  


“So let’s regroup,” Yuri drawled, lazily reclining back against the plush wall of the bed, “How can we use what’s happened to our advantage?”

 

“What do you mean?” Yugo asked, taking a loud slurp from the fancy bowl in his hands.

 

“A _princess_ does not slurp Yugo dear,” Yuri tutted, placing a finger on the rim of Yugo’s bowl and pushing it down, “And I mean this whole maid debacle. How can we use this setback to further our goals? What have we lost? What have we gained?”

 

“Well,” Yuya started, a bit unsure but wanting to help, “Zarc got really upset when we ran away but he seemed actually worried when he found out we were scared and not escaping. I don’t think that was an act.”

 

“I agree with Yuya,” Yugo said, shoving a whole neatly cut sandwich quarter into his mouth, “I could feel his emotions when he was digging through our heads. He was upset that we were upset and he was angry, but at the maids, not us. It’s like as soon as he saw those nail marks on our shoulders we were suddenly free of suspicion.”

 

“I’m sure Astrograph’s vote of confidence was no small help as well,” Yuto said, thoughtfully sipping his own soup, “Having the spirits on our side is certainly a boon. He doesn’t appear to trust humans at all, but anything out of a magician is basically gospel.”

 

“It is true The Supreme Dragon King has been burned by humans before,” Timegazer magician said, using one of the lacey serviettes from the lunch tray to wipe the crumbs from Yugo’s face, “Akaba Ray’s betrayal hit him hard and he is reluctant to put faith in humans after such a blow. Duel Spirits, however, have never let him down.”

 

“So as unfortunate as this whole incident has been, we do get something out of it,” Yuri mused, “Zarc has just a modicum more of trust in us and now we have some allies in Yuya’s magicians. Provided we can trust them?”

 

“We would never betray Master Yuya!” Stargazer said, steely eyes glaring into Yuri’s soft magenta gaze, “Not even The Supreme Dragon King could turn us against him.”

 

“Yes I have a question about that,” Yuto said, voice low and grim. He straightened his back so Yuya was briefly hidden from Stargazer’s view behind him. “Zarc controls all Duel Spirits right? He’s their unquestioned King. So how can we trust you not to betray us to him? It’s not like you’ll have much of a choice right?”

 

“If we were any other monsters, you would be correct Prince Yuto,” Timegazer said, running the back of his hand over Yuya’s cheek and earning an irritated look from the Xyz Prince, “But we of Pendulum are an odd bunch. There’s a reason The Supreme King has given Master Yuya the title Mother of Pendulum. The truth is, Pendulum monsters did not exist until Master Yuya brought them into being.”

 

“Wait, you’re telling me Yuya just created a bunch of monster spirits and a brand new summoning method from nothing?” Yugo asked, eyes squinting skeptically, “How would he even do something like that? Also that sounds like cheating.”

 

“I didn’t cheat!” Yuya squawked, bristling like an especially affronted cat, “And I didn’t make monsters out of nothing! I already had them, they were standard effect monsters and then there was that duel with Ishijima and…something happened….I don’t really remember much but I had them after that.”

 

Yuya’s head started to pound, the same way it always did when he tried to remember any strong details about his first Pendulum duel. Timegazer’s cool fingers spread out over his forehead and Yuya pushed into the touch appreciatively.

 

“You didn’t cheat,” Timegazer affirmed, running his thumb soothingly over the bridge of Yuya’s nose, “You awakened. You connected to the spirit world like a star blazing into existence. You called out for us and we heard you. Through your power we too were awakened, and with us a whole new breed of summoning was born.”

 

“So you see your highnesses,” Stargazer said, drawing Yuya’s counterparts’ attention away from the personal moment between master and monster, “We are devoted to our dear Little Master Yuya because we are quite literally the children of his will. We will obey him above all others, even including The Supreme Dragon King.”

 

“Well that certainly is a valuable little nugget of information now isn’t it,” Yuri said said, smile splitting wide across his face.

 

“Please don’t do that,” Yuto shuddered, “You look like some kind of super villain plotting our deaths.”

 

“What?” Yuri asked, seeming genuinely confused, “This is just my face.”

 

“I don’t know if that makes it better or worse to be honest,” Yuto sighed dramatically.

 

Yuri pouted and flicked a piece of his sandwich crust at Yuto’s face. Yuto blinked owlishly when it smacked him between the eyes. Yugo and Yuya laugh at his bewildered expression. Yuri blushed and cleared his throat, trying to appear composed.

 

“Yes well, now that we have this valuable information and some unexpected allies I believe we should continue as planned,” Yuri said, primly sipping from his soup bowl once again, “We go along with whatever Zarc says tonight and then during the party we try and find someone who can get word out to whatever resistance is still active. Hopefully someone there will remember us but we can’t count on that, expect to be building up some new contacts. But no matter what we can’t raise suspicion this early on in the game. Make no mistake, this is a test and Zarc will be watching. We have to make him think we are accepting and adjusting to being his perfect little children so he doesn’t put us on lockdown.”

 

“Right, no matter how much we might not want to, we have to play the parts given to us” Yuya nodded, looking purposefully at Yugo, “Even if it goes against our natural instincts, we can’t let him know it’s getting to us.”

 

Yugo swallowed harshly but nodded back in understanding. The next few hours were going to be very difficult for the two of them but if they had any hopes of escaping, Zarc could never know. They would play the role of Supreme King Zarc’s darling daughters as if they had never been anything else.

 

Suddenly the tray containing their lunch flickered out of sight. They blinked at the now empty blanket between them in stunned silence. Well that was odd.

 

“If you have any closing thoughts on your plans now’s the time to go over them,” Timegazer Magician said, grabbing some blankets and draping them over the boys’ shoulders, “The Supreme Dragon King is about to finish his judgement and then he’ll be here to collect you.”

 

“It might be in your best interests to be asleep when that happens,” Stargazer Magician said, herding the four up to the pile of pillows at the head of the bed, “If you wish to lull him into a false sense of security, it is best to appear as if you feel completely safe in his grasp.”

 

“They have a point,” Yuri nodded, flopping dramatically back onto the pillow mountain. He sighed comfortably and reached out his arms, “Yuya come cuddle with me.”

 

“Yuya?” Yugo yelped, face flushing a pale pink, “You bit me didn’t you? Am I not good enough for cuddling too?!”

 

“Aw you’re jealous,” Yuri said smugly, “That’s terribly cute Yugo dear! Of course I want to cuddle you, and I intend to do so to my heart’s content later, but for right now we need to seem like we are all bonding. As you said I already bit you, as Yuto did Yuya, so if we switch the matchups Zarc won’t worry that we aren’t bonding as a unit.”

 

“I guess that makes sense,” Yuto said, pout evident in his voice.

 

Yuya tilted his head in confusion. Had Yuto wanted to cuddle with him that much? The thought made Yuya’s face feel hot. He quickly dove into Yuri’s arms to hide his reddening cheeks. He felt Yuri’s chest flutter as the Fusion boy chuckled at his embarrassment.

 

“Yeah whatever!” Yugo huffed, yanking Yuto down next to them on the bed, “We’ll see how many hugs you get out of me you flowery bastard. C’mere ghostboy, we’ll show them how it’s done.”

 

“You’re impossible,” Yuto sighed, sounding like an overworked babysitter, “Both of you, completely impossible. Just try to sleep and leave Yuya alone.”

 

“See what a good big brother you are Yuto darling,” Yuri yawned, wrapping Yuya more securely in his arms, “It’s like you were born for the job.”

 

“Yes yes, you’re all good siblings,” Stargazer hummed, tucking the blanket tight around them, “Now try to at least appear to nap before The King returns.”

 

Yuya smiled and snuggled in closer to Yuri. The other boy tucked Yuya’s head gently beneath his chin and let out a long sigh through his nose. Yuya could hear the slight rustle of sheets as the other two settled themselves before the warmth of Yugo’s back pressed up against his own. He felt his eyelids flutter shut as feelings of comfort echoed across their mental bond. It was far too easy to fall asleep when surrounded by such a cozy glow, and soon all four has slipped into a gentle doze.

 

Some time later, but far too soon to Yuya’s sleepy mind, they were awoken by a strange clanging noise. It sounded like a couple dozen small metal bells all hitting each other. Yuya lifted his head up from where it was nestled in Yuri’s collarbone and blinked blearily around. The sound was coming from Chronograph Sorcerer's forcefield as it fell away from the bed in pieces. Yuya sat bolt upright, disturbing Yuri and rousing Yuto and Yugo from their naps.

 

“Be calm, Little Master,” Timegazer’s smooth baritone called out, “You are safe. Your Father is lowering the shield.” Yuya stared at his monster, wide eyed and confused, before the subtle hint sunk in. Zarc was coming, time to put on a show.

 

The shield broke apart piece by piece, jangling all the way, until nothing was left but a slight glitter in the air. The boys huddled together against the pillows and tried to look sleepy and dazed. The curtains fluttered for a moment before being jerked aside. Zarc stood in the entry of the nest-bed looking frigid and regal. His cloak was conspicuously missing but his appearance was altogether more human than the last time Yuya had seen him. Gone were the spikes and scales and thrashing wings, in their place only pale skin and sharp eyes. His intelligent gaze swept across the bed, taking in the rumpled blankets and the two magicians standing sentry, before alighting on the boys.

 

“Well good morning little ones,” He said, eyes crinkling with affection, “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yeah,” Yugo said, yawning wide, “After food that good we really needed a nap.”

 

“So you liked your lunch too? I’m glad,” Zarc said smiling and opening his arms for a hug, “Come give Papa a hug, my sweets, it’s been a long day and I’ve missed you terribly.”

 

Yugo ducked out of Yuto’s hold, stretching his back like a lazy cat, and crawled across the bed to Zarc’s outstretched arms. The King scooped the Synchro boy into his lap and happily nuzzled messy blond and blue strands. He pressed a light kiss to Yugo’s forehead prompting a little stream of giggles from the boy.

 

Yuya followed close behind Yugo, ducking beneath Zarc’s arms to squeeze himself up into the King’s lap. The two boys playfully jostled each other for space on Zarc’s crossed legs, much to the amusement of their self-declared father.

 

Yuya saw the moment Zarc noticed the bite marks. The man’s jovial smile curved down in slight confusion and he gripped the shoulders of the two squirming boys in his lap. Yuya and Yugo stilled, looking up at Zarc with twin sets of wide, bewildered, doe eyes. They knew this would be a turning point, they’d have to gauge Zarc’s reaction quickly and spin this as best they could.

 

The four knew that after the events of the day Zarc was probably feeling a little over protective of his two “daughters”. Finding new marks from their supposed brothers over the old ones from the maids would most likely not go over well. Not to mention the fact that Yuya’s magicians had let it happen right under their noses not minutes after pledging to protect the two boys. Overall the situation could get messy if they didn’t handle it right so they had prepared for the worst.

 

What they hadn’t prepared for was what actually happened.

 

Zarc leaned in and carefully, almost reverently, and sniffed at the silvery circles on Yuya and Yugo’s shoulders. He pulled away slowly, eyes oddly misty, and looked up to the frozen forms of Yuto and Yuri.

 

“Boys come here,” He called, voice cracking slightly, setting the two remaining brothers on edge, “You aren’t in trouble. Quite the opposite, my sweet precious boys, you’ve made your Papa so very happy.”

 

Yuri and Yuto met eyes and nodded before slowly, cautiously, making their way over to the rest of their little family. Once they were close enough Zarc scooped them up into his embrace with his other two children. A deep rumbling purr echoed through his chest and his pupils narrowed to slits. The four boys froze in fear of some kind of punishment but waves of Zarc’s pride and adoration crashed over them, reducing them to puddles of mewling shivering messes of euphoria.

 

“Oh my little loves,” Zarc cooed, peppering kisses across flushed cheeks and fluttering lashes, “My dearest, darlingest, baby dragons! You’ve made Papa so proud! I thought it would be months before you started bonding like this but just look at you. Blooming through adversity like the most gorgeous of flowers! You’re all absolutely _perfect_!”

 

Another hot shudder of rapture flooded through the mental bond resulting in a chorus of four breathy moans and one throaty chuckle. With great difficulty, Yuya pushed through the heady feeling of _love pride wonder praise MINE_ coursing through him like a roiling rapid and weakly reached out his hands to Zarc. He shakingly placed them on the beaming King’s cheeks and did his best to push against the raging tide of Zarc’s feelings to send out his own.

 

 _“No more,”_ Yuya’s quivering will called out, barely a ripple in Zarc’s roaring river, _“Too much! Please….Papa….”_

 

In a blink the heat was gone. The river sucked down a drain until all that was left was a persistent trickle in the back of their collective mind. The counterparts leaned against each other, breathing hard from the strain of such intense emotions. Yuya raise his head slightly, leaning his chin against Zarc’s chest for support, and looked up through hooded lids to meet the King’s soft apologetic gaze.

 

“Of course beloved,” Zarc said, voice a low soothing whisper, “I lost my head for a bit there and for that I am sorry. You all just make me so _happy!_ I forgot for a moment that you’re still very sensitive to our bond. I will be better about it from now on, my Star, I promise.”

 

Zarc granted them a moment of peace to collect themselves. He held them gently, carding fingers through their hair and murmuring lofty praises in their ears. His chest rose and fell with steady breaths, easy for his panting children to copy and match. Soon enough they had all relaxed back to the calm and somewhat sleepy state they were in just before Zarc had entered the nest.

 

“What now then?” Yuri asked lightly, pulling out of the pile of limbs and stretching his arms high over his head. His shoulders gave a distinct pop and Yuri sighed in relief. “Are we going to be allowed out of bed today? Because if not I am more than happy to go right back to that lovely nap I was sharing with Yuya.”

 

“Yeah that sounds nice,” Yugo said, eyeing Yuri disdainfully from the corner of his eye. He let out an exaggerated yawn and wrapped his arm around Yuto’s shoulders, “I would love to go back to sleep if it means I can cuddle with _Yuto_ again. He’s just so _comfortable!_ There isn’t _anyone_ I’d rather sleep with.”

 

“Real subtle there bike-brain.” Yuto said, scrunching his nose in distaste. He picked up Yugo’s hand with his thumb and forefinger and the Synchro boy’s arm off his person. “Please do me a favor and keep me out of whatever this squabble you two have going.”

 

Yugo pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away with an insulted huff. Yuri only grinned, like he had just won a particularly satisfying argument. Zarc chuckled at the display, ruffling their bedheads adoringly.

 

“Alright you little imps, no more bickering,” Zarc said, sidling back over to the mouth of the bed and beckoning them to follow, “We’ve been set far behind schedule and we need to get back on track if we want you all primped and prepped for your big debut tonight. I’ve delegated all of my duties for the day to my sorcerers. That means I can supervise the rest of your readying myself. There will be no more incidents like earlier, you have my word on that. Now come this way, there’s no time to waste.”

 

The four were quick to follow after the King as he held the curtain aside to allow them to exit. Yuya was first out as he was in the front and the Pendulum user cast a curious eye around the room. It was just as welcoming and lavish as it had been when he had last seen it but something was ominously off. Where before the room had been bustling with the hectic energy of maids at work, now there was a heavy quiet about the eerily empty room. Yuya noticed that one of the large area rugs that covered the floor was missing. In its place was a gleaming dark hardwood floor, lovely in its own right, but something was wrong. The closer Yuya looked at the floorboards, the less solid they appeared, not unlike heat bouncing off a paved road on a hot day. It was like the floor was moving.

 

Yuya squinted, trying to force the floor into focus, when a fuzzy picture started to arise beneath the swirling of the floor. Yuya fixed his gaze on the blurring image until he could make out what it was. When Yuya realized what he was seeing, his stomach dropped in terror. Deep gouges marred the glossy surface of the wood in vicious sets of threes and fours. They sliced into the floor like it was made of flimsy paper, tearing and wrenching it to splinters. Once one became apparent, more started to appear. They dotted the floor like a flurry of gruesome snowflakes. The walls were slashed like a madman with a sword had take particular umbrage with their papering. Yuya followed the carnage up until his gaze graced the ceiling. His breath stuck hard in his throat as he caught sight of the massive trench that cut through the beautiful mural above him.

 

“Yuya? Are you okay?” Yuto’s voice called, sounding far away, like he was under water. Yuya’s heart pounded in his ears. He couldn’t breath. What had happened? What the hell had Zarc done?! He couldn’t look away but if he didn’t then he feared he might be sick.

 

The horrifying sight was abruptly cut off as long fingers covered his eyes.

 

“Breathe, my sweetest Star,” Zarc’s voiced ghosted over his ears like seductive breeze, “No need to fret. Everything is as it should be.”

 

“How did this happen?” Yuya asked, voice hoarse, “What did you…..Why….I don’t understand?”

 

“What’s going on?” Yugo’s voice hollered, “I don’t see anything. What did you do?!”

 

“Relax treasure, it’s just a minor miscalculation on my part,” Zarc soothed. Yuya felt the man wrap his other arm around the Pendulum boy’s back and begin to pull him away, “Yuya’s bonding with his dear Gazers as well as his natural propensity for spellcaster types makes it easy for him to see through illusions. He’s just a little shocked at the state of your room but don’t worry my loves, the illusions are only temporary. I will have everything put to rights again while you are enjoying the ball. Everything will back to normal by the time you’re ready for bed.”

 

“What happened to the maids?” Yuya asked quietly, fearing the answer he already knew to be true.

 

“Why my dearest one,” Zarc said, his voice like ice in Yuya’s veins, “They dared to harm you; to mark what I, their Supreme Dragon King, hold most precious. That his treason, plain and simple, and the punishment for such a crime is just as clear. You know that Yuya, don’t you?”

 

He did know it. They all knew it. Astrograph Sorcerer had said as much when he had threatened Stargazer Magician. In Zarc’s kingdom there was only one punishment for the crime of treason.

 

_Death._

 

Yuya’s body shook and a quiet sob leaked out from behind the hard line of his clenched teeth. He stumbled, overcome with sorrow, and would have fallen to the floor if not for Zarc’s steady grip on his shoulders. Instead of forcing him to walk, Zarc turned Yuya’s still covered eyes into the King’s chest and hiked Yuya’s knees up onto his hips. The hold was as much an embrace as it was a carry and frankly Yuya welcomed the comfort. There was no way he would have been able to support his own weight at the moment.

 

All those people, _dead._ Because of him! Those women’s lives snuffed out like candles all because he couldn’t control his own panic! How could he have let this happen?! He should have tried harder to plead their case to Zarc! He shouldn’t have gotten distracted over something so little as a bite! No, even before that! He should have taken responsibility for fleeing like a coward. They were just trying to do their jobs! Now they were dead _and it was all his fault!_

 

 _“Stop.”_ Yuri’s voice, strong and authoritative, burst through the tornado of panic tearing through his mind. “ _Yuya you have to calm down. Panicking is not going to help anyone right now.”_

 

 _“This isn’t your fault Yuya.”_ Yuto’s voice chimed in, pushing a wave of comfort over Yuya’s swirl of emotions. “ _Zarc did this, not you. There’s nothing we can do for them anymore. I know you don’t want to, but you have to forget about them for now. We can mourn later. There are more urgent problems we need to focus on.”_

 

Yugo’s voice was noticeably missing. In its place was a whirlwind of fear and regret. Yuya could feel Yuri wrap his Synchro counterpart in a comforting embrace, pushing reassuring feelings into the maelstrom of his mind. Yuya felt Yugo reach out and seize that comfort with all he had, like it was the only thing keeping him anchored to the ground in the storm of his own emotions.

 

Yuya tuned it out. He tuned everything out, shutting down his connection to the others, to Zarc, to the whole world in general. He retreated as deep into his own mind as he could. It was all just too much. He couldn’t do it anymore! He had been so ready to follow through with the plan, to go along with whatever Zarc asked of him, but not if it meant this. A dozen people dead because of him. If that’s what it meant to act as Zarc’s child, then he would rather die.

 

 _“Oh my dearest Yuya,”_ A delicate voice, tender and soothing, drifted across the dark space of his mind. Nothing should have been able to reach him so deep in his subconscious.

 

“ _Oddeyes?_ ” Yuya called out, desperate in the darkness “ _Is that you Oddeyes?!_ ”

 

“ _Yes my love I am here_ .” Oddeyes’ sweet voice floated past, “ _I am always here for you. But what has brought you so deep inside yourself my brightest Star? What has hurt you so?_ ”

 

“ _I can’t do it Oddeyes! I can’t!_ ” Yuya wailed, suffocating amidst the weight of his fear and guilt, “ _I know the others are counting on me but can’t just sit by while he kills innocent people! It will kill me too!_ ”

 

“ _Yuya, shining star of my soul_ ,” Oddeyes’ voice was brimming with pride and sorrow, “ _Once again I find you with a heart too heavy and a burden too big. I wish nothing more than to take all your pain away, my child, but I don’t believe you would let me, would you?_ ”

 

“ _How?_ ” Yuya asked, desperate for any relief from the gnawing ache in his chest, “ _How could you possibly make this better?!_ ”

 

“I could wipe the memory away,” Oddeyes’ voice curled seductively in his ear, urging him to accept, “I could take away the fear and the pain. You’d never have to think of them again, they’d be gone.”

 

“ _Gone?_ ” Yuya mumbled. Just like that? Oddeyes could just wipe it all away like a picture on a foggy mirror? He wouldn’t remember the pain in his chest or look in Zarc’s eyes? He wouldn’t have to remember their faces or the scars in the wall? That would be alright wouldn’t it?

 

Yuya knew deep in his heart that it wasn’t alright. Nothing about this situation was alright but throwing away the memories of Zarc’s victims was on a whole other level of not alright. Even if his counterparts said it wasn’t his fault, Yuya knew deep down that his actions and choices were at the very least partially responsible for their demise. He had to take responsibility for that.

 

“ _I can’t do that Oddeyes,_ ” Yuya said softly, “ _It wouldn’t be right._ ”

 

He felt so small and sad in that moment. He found himself desperately wishing for a familiar pair of goggles. He couldn’t do anything about the situation but he also couldn’t just sit back in do nothing! It was a no win scenario.

 

“ _I know my Yuya_ ,” Oddeyes said softly, “ _You have always been impossibly kind. I have never seen a heart that cares as quickly and deeply as yours. I’m unendingly proud of you my precious boy. But your compassion has left us at an impasse, my love, so how about a compromise?”_

 

_“I’m listening,” Yuya sighed._

 

 _“What if, instead of wiping the memory entirely, I just dull it a little?”_ Oddeyes suggested.

 

 _“Dull it?”_ Yuya asked, perplexed _._

 

 _“Yes I’ll just make it seem older than it is,”_ She continued, voice wrapping around him like a gentle hug, lulling him into agreement _, “Like a childhood memory, faded slightly but still there. It will distance the pain until you’re in a better place to deal with it; a faint scar instead of a bleeding wound. That way you can do what you must in the present and work through this hurt when you and your brothers are safe in my nest. Would you allow yourself this small comfort my child? Will you let Mother ease your pain?”_

 

Yuya knew he didn’t have the mental strength to say no to such a request from his most cherished companion. But at this point he didn’t care. He knew he had a duty, to his counterparts and to the world, to find some way to defeat Zarc. He couldn’t do that if he shut down here.

 

He didn’t need to voice it for Oddeyes to here him acquiesce. Her essence hugged him tighter, glowing warmly and melting the ice from his bones. He hadn’t realized how cold he had felt there in the recesses of his mind. The darkness surrounding him gave way to hazy sunlight and he felt the heaviness of his thoughts just start to melt away. He breathed slowly through his nose and sleepy eyelids slid closed, letting himself just drift off on the breeze of tranquility.


	11. Say Yes To The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I consider this the closing of the first "arc" of this story so I'd love to hear some feedback on how you are enjoying it so far. I know I don't usually respond to comments but I do read and appreciate all of them and try to take what you as an audience have liked and improve on it for future chapters.

_ “There’s my good boy,”  _ A low calming voice coaxed him, _ “Come back to Papa now.” _

 

Yuya blinked open sleepy eyes and squinted into the light. He was still held in Zarc’s cradling embrace but they seemed to have moved out of the boys’ bedroom. Now the man was seated in a large wingback chair and Yuya was looking up at a gold-veined marble ceiling. Yuya shivered, some of the chill seeping back into him now that he was out of the safety of Oddeyes’ embrace. Strong arms adjusted a soft black fabric wrapped around him, to ward off the cold. Yuya sluggishly turned his attention to see what he was swaddled in and found Zarc’s cape tucked lovingly under his chin. 

 

“Good morning again, my brightest Star,” Zarc crooned, rubbing his nose to Yuya’s “You gave us all quite the fright my love. I thought we’d lost you for a moment, you shut down so fast. I’m sorry my actions distressed you so much.”

 

“That was scary,” Yuya slurred, dazedly. His head was so foggy and sluggish, he imagined this was what being drunk was like. “Didn’t like that. Felt bad. No more please.”

 

His response was met by three consoling whines and their matching sets of hands petting his head, arms, and legs. Zarc’s expressing crumbled into something resembling shame and regret. His arms tightened all the more around Yuya’s body as Zarc curled himself around his youngest child. Yuya thought he caught the softest wisp of “ _I’m so sorry, my baby”_ across their link but it was gone like smoke on the wind. The feeling was both comforting and sobering. Zarc gave a single kiss to Yuya’s forehead, flooding the boy’s mind with feelings of love and devotion, but when he pulled away the mask of The King was back in place.

 

“Yes, well,” Zarc said, straightening himself to proper posture in the chair and pulling Yuya into a sitting position against his chest, “While your reaction was regrettable it is not like you can truly be blamed for it. You are a delicate Princess, after all. Your compassion, even for traitorous scum, has been well documented. I should have known your sensitive heart would feel faint at the site of their punishment. Your Papa will endeavor to keep you and your dear sister away from such things in the future.”

 

“Yes Papa,” Yuya swallowed, staring into the worried gazes of his three counterparts, his brothers, and putting what was best for them first over his own feelings, “Thank you Papa. I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“That’s quite alright, dearest,” Zarc said, patting Yuya’s knee, “Now come along, we must get you all dressed and pretty for your debut.”

 

Yuya’s eyes widened as he remembered what they had been on the way to do before he had had his breakdown. His stomach pooled with an odd mix of anxiety and and anticipation. It wasn’t like he was looking forward to being dolled up like a girl or anything! Call it….morbid fascination at what he would look like is all. There was no way he’d make a convincing girl right? And think of Yugo! Out of the four of them, Yugo was the most “rough and tumble”. The poster child for stereotypical boy! There was no way anyone would buy the two of them as prim and proper princesses right? 

 

What would happen when they walked into the ballroom and everyone saw them like that? Sure nobody seemed to remember him back in Standard, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t see through Zarc’s little ruse. What would Yuya do if people he knew from his home dimension were at the coronation and saw him?! He felt his face flush in mortification. This was going to be a disaster!

 

“Come now my little lovelies,” Zarc said, gently pushing Yuya off his lap and out of his internal panic, “We are low on time and there’s much to do.”

 

Yuto grabbed a wobbly Yuya by the shoulder and steadied him. Yuya looked up at his brother’s creased brow and worried eyes and felt his humiliation ebb away just a bit. Yuri and Yugo drew in closer to the other pair, placing reassuring hands on Yuya’s shoulders and back. Sure this was bound to be awful and embarrassing but at least he wasn’t in it alone. He doubted either Yuto or Yuri would allow anyone to make he and Yugo upset. And there was no question of what Zarc would do if his precious children brought something to his attention. That thought didn’t ease Yuya’s mind as much as he’d hoped it would.

 

“Now Yuri-Blossom,” Zarc said, pulling the boys back into their current predicament, “I know I said I would let you pick your outfits but due to time constraints I’ve had to cut down your choices to two a piece. Don’t worry though, I’ve made sure they’re all catered to your individual beauty. You’ll look nothing less than stunning, I promise. ”

 

Zarc had walked to the other side of the room, what appeared to be some sort of sitting area adjacent to their bathroom, to stand beside a pair of elaborate french doors. The four boys followed after him cautiously. Once they were close enough Zarc smirked and threw open the doors with a dramatic flourish. The boys leaned around Zarc’s back so they could better see what the room held. Yuya gasped at the sight.

 

The doors opened into what had to be the largest closet Yuya had ever seen. There were racks upon racks of fabric of every color lining the walls. Interspersed between the clothing were towering shelves of shoes, massive drawered bureaus, and glass cases full of glittering jewelry. At the far end was a wall of backlit mirrors and an honest to goodness fashion-show catwalk. In the middle of all this grandeur stood eight mannequin. All eight matched the brothers in size and stature. The mannequins were each dressed in a different magnificent ensemble. 

 

“Go on my lovelies,” Zarc called smugly, shooing them forward, “Go take a look. You should be able to guess who’s is who’s. They’re color coded after all.”

 

Yuya swallowed dryly and slowly stepped forward. This was it, no going back now. He felt a shaky hand slide into his grip and looked back to see Yugo’s nervous face. Yuya squeezed his Synchro brother’s hand and they walked over to the four mannequins adorned in dresses. 

 

Zarc had been right about the color coding at least, there was no doubt about who each dress belonged to. There were two obviously meant for Yuya and neither were something he could ever picture himself wearing. Zarc obviously didn’t think Yuya and Yugo needed to be eased into their new feminine identities, if these dresses were anything to go by. 

 

Yuya’s first option was a bright crimson knee length ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. It was sleeveless, with swirling patterns of golden embroidery. It bloomed out into a skirt made of layers and layers of tulle ruffles, dotted intermittently with twinkling little golden gems. There was a thick golden necklace around the mannequin’s neck, the center of which held a glittering ruby. The figure’s head was adorn with a pair of massive gold and red ribbons with tendrils curling down to the shoulders. Its hands were covered by a set of golden opera gloves and the feet were encased in a glittering pair of red slippers that would put the Wizard of Oz to shame. 

 

The second dress was also a ballgown but this one flowed all the way down to the floor. It was pure white with lacey off the shoulder sleeves and a diamond brooch right at the center of the chest. The stunning white color began to change right where the dress started to billow out at the hips. From there the elegant folds of satin bled into a light red all the way to a deep scarlet where the dress met the floor. Unlike the first option, this mannequin was mostly free of accessories. It only had on a pair of white lace-lined white gloves and a white lace choker around the neck. 

 

Yuya swallowed dryly. Zarc couldn’t actually expect him to wear either of these right? Yuya could hear Yugo have the exact same thoughts about the two similar dress options he had been presented with.

 

“ _ You know he does _ ,” Yuri’s voice admonished in their heads, “ _ You’re both going to have to choose one.” _

 

_ “How can we possibly choose one of these?!”  _ Yugo thought back anxiously, _ “Have you seen them?!” _

 

“Do you need some help picking, my darling sisters?” Yuri’s voice was like honey in Yuya’s ears as the Fusion user slipped in between him and Yugo, hands settling lightly around their waists, “I know it's a difficult decision, what with such lovely options our Papa has given you, but I’m sure your big brothers can help. Isn’t that right Yuto?”

 

“Of c-course,” Yuto said, stuttering slightly. Yuya looked over to where Yuto stood, half hidden between an exquisitely crafted black suit and some type of ornate black and gold military uniform. The Xyz boy was looking to the side and refusing to meet Yuya’s eyes, a rosy blush dusting his cheeks.

 

“Yuri don’t tease your sisters,” Zarc admonished, walking over to stand behind his children, “These are their dresses so they get to pick. Besides, you haven’t even chosen your own outfit.”

 

“I’ll take the violet royal command uniform,” Yuri said, waving a dismissive hand in the direction of his own mannequins, “I like the cut and it clearly states my importance at a glance. And they don’t mind Papa! After all the poor dears are still new to their femininity. Isn’t it my job as their eldest brother to guide them in this trying time?”

 

“I’d also like to help,” Yuto said, clearing his throat and stepping forward, “I’ll take the military uniform as well. It’ll look odd if Yuri’s in one and I’m not. We want to present a united front and all that right?”

 

“What sweet devoted sons I have,” Zarc said, smile glowing with pride, “Very well then, what input do you have for your sweet sisters to help them decide?”

 

“Well let me get a better look here,” Yuri hummed, grasping his chin thoughtfully. He grabbed Yugo and Yuya by their shoulders and spun them on their heels.

 

“Hey! What's the big idea?!” Yugo yelped, waving his arms to keep his balance. Yuto grabbed one of the flailing hands and steadied the blushing Synchro boy. 

 

“Just stand there and let Big Brother work okay?” Yuri said, smiling that wide creepy smile of his. He pushed gently on Yuya’s shoulders so his Pendulum sibling would fix his posture. “It easier to compare if I can look at both you and the dress from the front. You just have sit still and look pretty, and I know you’re both so good at that.”

 

Yuya felt himself blush brightly at that. He looked to the side and fiddled with his fingers, not wanting look at the amused smirks he was sure both Yuri and Zarc were sporting right then. A callused hand was placed over his fidgeting fingers and Yuya looked up to meet Yuto’s comforting gaze. The dark haired boy smiled lightly and patted Yuya’s hands. Calming waves sent over their mental bond had Yuya’s stiff shoulders falling back into relaxation and Yuto smiled reassuringly. Yuya was glad he and Yugo had a shoulder to lean on amongst all the teasing. Meanwhile Yuri was hemming and hawing over the dresses. 

 

“I do like the embroidery on the solid color dresses, and I love that you matched the color to their eyes. But the ribbons are bit over powering aren’t they?” Yuri said, moving around the dresses, pulling and prodding at the details while Zarc watched and nodded, “I mean they would work fabulously on Yugo of course, especially if you styled his hair into some delightful pigtails, but what about Yuya? I’m worried the gold would clash too much with his green.”

 

“You could be right, Blossom,” Zarc said, thoughtfully running a hand through Yuya’s hair, “Any other thoughts on the solid dresses?”

 

“Well since you asked Papa,” Yuri said, sounding like he had quite a few more thoughts on the matter, “While I understand your urge to cover our gorgeous princesses in jewels befitting their beauty, don’t you think these necklaces are a tad gaudy?”

 

“Oh?” Zarc said indulgently, raising an eyebrow, “Gaudy?”

 

“Yes. Here, take a look,” Yuri said, unhooking the necklace from around the mannequin and holding it in front of Yugo’s neck. Yuya turned to get a better look at what his Fusion brother meant. 

 

Yugo stood frozen like a deer in headlights, still clutching tightly to one of Yuto’s hands. Yuri stood behind the blue-haired boy, arms held loose around his shoulders and hands holding the necklace, a large golden collar with several hanging teardrop aquamarines, up to Yugo’s throat. It sat heavy in the hollow of Yugo’s clavicle, making his neck look long and pale. Yuya didn’t really see what Yuri was talking about but Zarc’s brow was creased in a way that made the red-haired boy think that the King must have.

 

“Yes dear, I see your point,” Zarc said frowning, “What about you, Yuto-spectre? Any thoughts on your sister's’ dresses?”

 

“Too short,” Yuto said gruffly. He seemed to be trying very hard to keep the blush off his face, “I like the longer ones better.”

 

“What’s wrong with a shorter hemline, Yuto?” Yuri asked, voice goading, “Don’t you want our sweet little sisters to be able to show off their lovely legs?”

 

“Do you want our  _ little sisters  _ lovely legs to be seen by a bunch of strangers?” Yuto shot back venomously.

 

“I pick the long one!” Yuya squeaked anxiously. 

 

“Me too!” Yugo cried, nodding his head in a frantic bobbing motion, “I don’t want anyone looking at my legs!”

 

“I concur,” Zarc said, eyeing Yuya and Yugo possessively, “Perhaps it's best if we leave a bit more to the imagination. This is your debut after all, and you’re still practically babies. We don’t need anyone having  _ improper  _ thoughts about their Princesses now do we?”

 

“You are right as always, Papa,” Yuri said, smiling charmingly up at Zarc, “I was just about to say that the longer dresses were far more classic and refined; perfect for our demure, delicate, little sisters. They’ll look absolutely enchanting in the lace, like a fairytale.”

 

“Of course you were Blossom,” Zarc said, smirking, “Well then, if you have all decided we can move on. Yuya, darling, would you be a good girl and summon your magicians again? They can help you and Yugo get into your dresses.”

 

“My magicians?” Yuya asked with growing panic, suddenly realising his faithful companions were missing, “Wait what happened to them? Where did they go?!”

 

“They disappeared when you passed out,” Yuto said, running his thumb worriedly over Yuya’s knuckles, “It scared us pretty badly. They didn’t do that the last time you fainted, and then when you pulled out of the bond….we thought we’d lost you.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuya said, shamefaced, pushing his forehead into Yuto’s, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“We forgive you,” Yuri said, pressing himself up against Yuya’s back, “No need to apologize. We could never be mad at you for such a thing.”

 

Yuya took a moment to bask in the warm glow of being surrounded by his big brothers. It was a new sensation but he was quickly becoming addicted to the heady feeling of love and protection. Yuya took a deep breath through his nose and focused himself. He pictured his beloved magicians, called to them with his thoughts, and felt a slight pressure around his navel. A glittering firework flashed into existence and when the light faded his two magicians stood at the ready, awaiting his command. Yuya squirmed out of Yuri and Yuto’s hold and rushed to his magicians. He flung his arms around their necks and they eagerly returned his embrace, pressing kisses to his head and whispering reassurance in his ears. 

 

“Alright my dear,” Zarc said, voice brimming with affection, “As happy as I am to see how bonded you are with your monsters, time is of the essence.”

 

“Right, of course Papa,” Yuya said, drawing away from the safety of his magicians’ arms, “I’m sorry.”

 

“There’s been so many apologies coming from you today my sweetest Star,” Zarc said fondly, placing a hand on Yuya’s shoulder, “and yet you’ve done nothing that requires one. One of the perks of being my little Princess is not having to say sorry. Try to relax and enjoy your last bit of pampering before tonight. You’re going to look breathtaking in your dress and your entrance to the ball is going to be dazzling. Aren’t you so excited?”

 

“Of course we are Papa,” Yuri said, grabbing Yuya’s hands and twirling him around, and surreptitiously out of Zarc’s grasp, “I can’t wait to see my sisters all dolled up! And my dear brother too, of course. I always thought he would have looked dashing in an Academia uniform, but this is so much better!”

 

Yuto sputtered indignantly at that but Zarc seemed amused so the Xyz boy kept his comments to himself. 

 

“Let’s get to it then, me lovelies,” Zarc said, gently guiding them to the other side of the room where a set of folding screens had been set up, “Time is of the essence and I’m eager to see your transformation.”

 

Yuya swallowed his nervousness and ducked behind one of the partitions. The shaded screens dimmed the bright lights of the room leaving Yuya cut off from his siblings. He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering slightly from the cold but mostly the anticipation. There was no going back now, from this point forward he was going to be playing the part of a girl. He’d even picked out the dress himself! Could he really do this?

 

“Calm yourself Little Master,” Stargazer’s soothing voice rolled over him. Yuya whipped his head to the side to find his Magician peeking around the edge of the partition, his dress draped neatly over the crook of the spirit’s arm, “What will be will be and no amount of fretting will change that. Just take the world as it comes and you will rise above it all, just as you always have.”

 

“Thank you, Stargazer,” Yuya sighed. He took a steadying breath through his nose, “Let’s get this over with.”

 

“Come now Master Yuya,” Stargazer tutted affectionately, stepping into the dressing area behind Yuya and brandishing the dress like winners banner, “I think this outfit will compliment your coloring and shape quite nicely. Try to think of it as a game and I believe you may find something you like in dressing this way.”

 

“You’re starting to sound like Yuri!” Yuya whined, shoulders slumping in defeat. Even his own monster wanted to see him in a dress! 

 

“Well your brother is quite smart,” Stargazer said, hanging the dress from the top of one of the screens, “No use putting it off now, put your arms up and I’ll help you with that top.”

 

Yuya complied and lifted his arms over his head. Stargazer hooked long fingers under the hem of Yuya’s still damp camisole and pulled the fabric up and off his Little Master. Yuya blushed and wrapped his arms around his now bare chest. 

 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, Master Yuya,” Stargazer said stoically, but his eyes glittering with mirth gave away his true feelings. Yuya pouted up at him accusingly and the monster raised his hands in defeat, “Right of course, a thousand apologies My Master, i did not mean to offend your delicate feminine sensibilities.”

 

“Oh shove your teasing up your nose Stargazer!” Yuya huffed, blushing beet red, “Can we just get on with this?!”

“Of course, Dearest One,” Stargazer chuckled, far too pleased with himself for Yuya’s liking. Honestly he loved his monsters but they were so weird!

 

Stargazer handed Yuya a new dry set of underwear to put on, identical to the first much to Yuya’s chagrin. The magician obligingly turned around to allow Yuya a modicum of privacy in the small space. Once he was done, the Pendulum user tapped Stargazer’s shoulder to let him know he was ready to proceed. Stargazer took the dress down from the screen and undid a complex web of lace at the back to loosen the bodice. Yuya had a sudden flash of the corset the maids had brandished and his stomach flipped with dread. Stargazer’s head shot up, eyes piercing Yuya’s own.

 

“Yuya,” He said slowly, with all the weight of someone speaking from their very soul, “Master of My Heart, I would never do anything to harm you. Hurting you would be a deathblow to my very being. You know this, do you not?”

 

“Yes,” Yuya said, voice small.

 

“Then you know I will do everything in my power to make sure you are not scarred by this experience” Stargazer said, placing the open dress on the floor in front of Yuya before standing up and embracing the boy, “We can take this nice and slow, one step at a time, completely at your pace and your command. I will be with you at every second tonight, I won’t let you be hurt by this. Will you trust me with that?”

 

“Yes,” Yuya said, hardly daring to breath.

 

“Alright then,” Stargazer nodded, “Here we go.”

 

Stargazer wrapped one hand around Yuya’s waist and with the other grasped one of his Master’s little hands. He used the leverage to turn Yuya and lead him to step into the opening at the center of the dress pooled on the floor. The spirit ran soothing hands over Yuya’s shoulders until they relaxed from their stressful hunch. Then Stargazer bent down and carefully, slowly, pulled the dress up over Yuya’s body. 

 

The satin of the bodice whispered up Yuya’s legs and he found himself trembling at the touch. The sensation was new but certainly not unpleasant. Stargazer gently hitched the bodice up so it sat just an inch or so below Yuya’s clavicle and began to tug and fiddle with its sides to get the fit the monster wanted. Yuya used the time to look down to see what he looked like in the dress. His legs were hidden in the bell-shape of the skirt, lost amongst the tulle petticoat, but the tapering at the top made his hips look wider. From there the top wrapped tightly, but not too tightly, around Yuya’s torso giving him a thin and delicate look. The cherry on top were the two cups sewn into the chest of the bodice, giving the slightest hint of breasts. Zarc really had thought of everything.

 

“How’s that feel Little Master?” Stargazer asked, jolting Yuya out of his musings. The Pendulum user hadn’t even noticed his magician had finished tightening and tying the ribbons at his back.

 

“That’s fine I think?” Yuya said, stretching his arms and twisting from side to side, “It’s tight but not painful, just...secure?”

 

“That’s good,” Stargazer said, holding up the draping shoulder straps for Yuya to slide his arms through, “The last thing we’d need is for you to have a wardrobe malfunction on the eve of your debut.” 

 

Yuya’s nose scrunched up his nose at the thought and Stargazer chuckled at his expression, placing a gloved finger on the boy’s nose. Yuya went crosseyed trying to see it which only made Stargazer laugh again. The magician placed gentle hands on Yuya’s elbows, raising his Master’s arm up so he could carefully slide on the elegant white gloves. Yuya opened and closed his hands, feeling how the cool silk slid over his fingers. Stargazer used Yuya’s distraction on his hands to gingerly affix the lace choker around his Master’s neck. Yuya startled slightly at the feeling but decided it wasn’t too different than his normal choker, just a little lighter. 

 

“Would you lift your skirt for me Little Master? Stargazer asked, sinking down to his knees in front of Yuya. The Pendulum user blushed but complied, grabbing the dress in tight fists and lifting it above his calves. Stargazer nodded his thanks and produced two ruby red slippers. The spirit carefully lifted Yuya’s feet one after the other and slipped the soft shoes over small feet. 

 

“There we go, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Stargazer asked, taking a step back to survey his work. Yuya clasped his gloved hands in front of him and begrudgingly shook his head. Stargazer was nothing but gentle and kind with him, as he was in everything, and the experience could only be described as pleasant. Yuya knew he would never be able to complain about wearing dresses if Stargazer was going to be the one dressing him. “I’m glad you approve of my work, Little Master. Now we only have the finishing touches.”

 

“Finishing touches?” Yuya asked, suspicion growing by the second, “I thought we were done?”

 

“Yes but a sundae isn’t finished without its toppings, right?” Stargazer said knowingly, “Lucky for you though, Little Master, your attendant is an expert magician of unparalleled skill. All you have to do is stand there.” 

 

Before Yuya could ask for any sort of clarification, Stargazer had raised his hands and Yuya’s eyes were blinded by bright blue light. He felt a slight tugging all over his scalp and his face tingled strangely. It only lasted a few seconds and then he was once again blinking at Stargazer’s smug grin.

 

“What did you do?” Yuya asked, licking his lips. They felt weird and tasted like cherry candy. 

 

“Is everything okay in there?” Zarc’s voice called, “I saw the magic. Was there an issue with fit?”

 

“No problems at all, Your Majesty,” Stargazer said, pulling the screen to the side and gently pushing Yuya out for his family to see, “We were just finishing up”

 

Yuya blinked owlishly at the group that stood before him. Yuri and Yuto stood together, looking more like twins than ever before. Their royal command uniforms, one in onyx and the other in lilac, glittered with golden buttons and tassels. Their right breasts were covered with a myriad of military badges Yuya guessed marked their rank as royalty. One either shoulder were embroidered beautiful images of their parent dragons. Yuri’s hair had been artfully slicked back just the way he liked it while Yuto’s had once again been pulled back into a spiky tail at the back of his head. They looked to Yuya like the very definition of Princes.

 

Yugo on the other hand was the exact opposite. His “sister” stood to the side, Timegazer’s hands resting supportively on his shoulders. Yugo’s dress looked to match Yuya’s in every aspect but color. The beautifully snowy white wrapped tight around a slim figure, gentle folds fading to a lovely cyan to match Yugo’s eyes all the way to a deep royal blue at the end of the elegant skirt. Yugo’s hair had been swept up into a intricate braided bun at the top of his head, accented by a delicate diamond flower while the golden blond bangs had been left to curl and daintily frame his face. Gone was the rowdy facade of a Turbo Duelist and in its place was the picture of a Princess. 

 

Yuya’s insides felt like ice. If Yugo looked like that, than what did he look like? There had been no mirror in the dressing room, he hadn’t gotten to see. He looked around wildly, trying to find a mirror. Zarc, dressed in all his Kingly regalia, stepped forward commanding all of Yuya’s attention.

 

“You want to see what you look like, My Brightest Star?” Zarc said, voice smooth, “Look here”

 

He stepped aside, gently pushing Yuya passed him so his child stood at the threshold of a threeway mirror. Yuya gasped, there was no way the person in the mirror could possibly be him. The girl in his reflection was petite but dazzling. The dress she wore fit her every curve like she had been born to wear it. Her lips were plump and rosy red, opened ever so slightly in shock. Her lovely crimson eyes, matched so nicely to her dress, were dusted with glittering shadow and painted perfect with liner, making them look large and sparkling. Her hair had been braided at the sides to be out of her face. The braids were held with a diamond clip at the back of her head while the rest of her hair bounce lightly in beautiful curls far longer than Yuya remembered his own hair being. 

 

“What do you think my pretty little Princess Yuya?” Zarc said wrapping his arms around Yuya’s quivering shoulders. Yuya’s wide fearful eyes met The Supreme Dragon King’s venomous gaze in the mirror. Yuya swallowed heavily and Zarc smiled with far too many pointed teeth, “Are you ready to greet the world?”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good News: Double October Update! :D
> 
> Bad News: I'm doing Nano so no November Update! D:


	12. Ill-Prepared Entrances

Yuya stood behind the large red velvet curtain, anxiously squeezing and releasing the billowing skirts of his dress. Yugo stood beside him, in much the same state, agitatedly fiddling with his dress’s delicately draped sleeves. Yuto and Yuri were standing like guards at the two boys’ sides, doing their best to console their distressed siblings. Unfortunately, no amount of gentle touches or comforting thoughts sent by their brothers could calm the two princesses’ nervous fidgeting. 

 

Yuya was absolutely petrified and he knew Yugo felt the same. Their shared headspace was an echo chamber of possible disasters that could happen the second they stepped past the entryway and into the ballroom. It would have been nerve-wracking enough if they had been dressed to match Yuri and Yuto, but having to go through the whole ball while also posing as girls was like a nightmare come to life. 

 

“Hush those thoughts my darlings,” Zarc’s voice, soft and full of tenderness, washed over them, “You have nothing to fear. This party isn’t some punishment or test, it's a celebration! This is your debut, your introduction to the world, everyone here came so they could be the first to welcome you all into your birthright. There’s no need for fear or embarrassment, nothing bad is going to happen. Papa promised you, remember?”

 

“Yes Papa,” Yugo said with a dreamy sigh. Yuya hummed in agreement, the heady feeling of the emotions Zarc was pushing into his head too much for a proper response. Yuya’s knees felt like jelly and he leaned heavily into Yuto’s side just to stay upright. Zarc grinned toothily at that and ran a gentle hand down Yuya’s cheek. 

 

“Perhaps they-- I mean, perhaps  _ we _ might feel better if you go over what’s expected of us this evening Papa?” Yuri said, the blush on his cheeks and stumble in his voice showing he was more than a little affected by the soothing aura Zarc was projecting. 

 

“Is that so my dearest little bloom?” Zarc crooned, curling his fingers under Yuri’s chin the way one might a favored pet, “Of course we can go over that if it will ease your troubled thoughts.”

 

“I think that would be very helpful Papa,” Yuto cut in, dragging Zarc’s attention away from the squirming Yuri. “Knowing what everyone is supposed to be doing would certainly make me feel better at least.”

 

“But of course,” Zarc grinned, reaching his free hand over to pat Yuto on the head, “My ever responsible Yuto-specter. You’ll keep an eye on your siblings, won’t you?”

 

“Yes Papa,” Yuto said dutifully, the image of an obedient son. However, Yuya wasn’t fooled and Zarc wouldn’t have been either if he could see the hand Yuto hid behind Yuya’s back, clenched in ill-disguised irritation. Yuya pulled away slightly so he could place his hand over Yuto’s fist, a gentle reminder to keep calm. They had to stick to the plan.

 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Zarc said, a knowing tone in his voice that made all four of the boys shiver. They would have to play it very very carefully tonight. Despite what Zarc may have said, this was absolutely a test. One that none of them could afford to fail. “In that case the rules for tonight are simple. I expect you to come when I call you and address me with all the respect your loving Papa deserves. You will be polite to the guests, not submissive mind you, but dignified and full of grace. You will act as the royal children you were born to be. Besides that, merely stay within the bounds of the ballroom and enjoy yourselves. Overall an easy task, right?”

 

“Um, yes Papa,” Yuya said, worrying his bottom lip in a way he hoped made him look vulnerable, “What if me or Yugo have a….problem… with one of your guests? A lady problem?”

 

“You may come to me at any time if you are feeling uncomfortable or unsafe,” Zarc said, face going stormy as his eyes took on a possessive glint, “That goes for all of you.”

 

“ _ Brilliant phrasing Yuya dearest,”  _ Yuri’s sarcastic voice echoed in Yuya’s head _ “You should have just asked ‘what if someone figures out we’re boys’! Now he thinks you’re afraid of men seducing you and he’s going to watch you two like a hawk!” _

 

_ “Hey don’t yell at him!”  _ Yugo’s voice boomed, jumping to Yuya’s defence, _ “It’s not like he’s ever had to ask a question like that before! Besides at least this way it's even less likely either of us will get hit on. Frankly, I was worried about it so thank you, Yuya.” _

 

_ “Children, it isn’t nice to yell at each other, even within your own minds,”  _ Zarc’s voice casually drawled across their thoughts, freezing the counterparts in their tracks, _ “And don’t worry Yuya, with the way you two beauties look no one will even be questioning your gender. You don’t need to beat around the bush with questions for Papa, you can always ask me anything.” _

 

“Right,” Yuya nodded nervously, “I’m sorry, Papa.”

 

“No need to apologize, my lovely,” Zarc said kindly, brimming with fatherly affection, “There’s nothing to forgive. I know this is all new to you and you’re feeling a little shy. Papa’s going to work hard to show you that you have nothing to fear in this world. Just try and enjoy your party tonight and later you and I can have a Daddy-Daughter talk about how you’re adjusting. How does that sound?”

 

“That sounds nice, Papa,” Yuya said, swallowing down his dread of whatever that talk may entail, and gave Zarc an innocent grin. 

 

“Wonderful,” Zarc said, standing a little taller and straightening his jacket. He had changed for the ball as well, now sporting a military style uniform similar to Yuto and Yuri in onyx black and a vibrant neon green along with a billowing golden cape. “Now then we should be just about ready to begin. Where are those magicians with the crowns?”

 

“Crowns?” Yugo and Yuri asked in unison, eyes gleaming in curiosity.

 

“But of course,” Zarc said, smirking, “I did say it was your coronation ball, didn’t I? That means I’m going to officially crown you as the Princes and Princesses of the realm. Not to worry, it’s a short ceremony. I will call you out one by one in birth order, you’ll bow in the boys’ cases and curtsy in the girls’ cases, then I’ll place your crown on your head and pronounce you my heirs. After that we’ll move onto the dining and dancing. Easy as pie.”

 

“Um, Papa,” Yugo said, voice straining slightly, “I don’t know how to curtsy. And I also don’t know how to dance. Are you certain this whole ball thing is a good idea?”

 

“Treasure, do you remember what I told you all about questioning my judgement?” Zarc said, warning tone glinting like a knife’s edge. He wrapped an arm around Yugo’s waist and pulled the Synchro boy to his chest. Yugo paled, visibly swallowing against the fear in his throat and nodding emphatically. Zarc smiled wide and predatory, “That’s my good girl. You have no need to worry because Papa has planned for everything, just like always. I know you and your dear little sister haven’t had practice in the art of being a lady yet, but Papa is here to help you. I am going to teach you two everything you need to know right now.”

 

“What?” Yuya said, baffled, “How? That’s so much information and you just said we were about to begin.”

 

“You’re thinking too much like a human, my Star,” Zarc said, closing his eyes with a look of great concentration and leaning down to touch his forehead to Yugo’s, “You need to start thinking more like a dragon.”

 

Zarc’s eyes shot open with a blinding white light and Yuya’s vision bled into searing crimson. He felt a great pressure fill his head, like he was on an airplane that just took flight. Hundreds of thoughts flew through his mind, a tornado of information he couldn’t even try to comprehend. He caught glimpses here and there, visions of dancing and place settings and beautiful dresses, but nothing he could understand. 

 

It was over as quickly as it started, leaving Yuya lightheaded and breathless. The brilliant red that filled his vision slowly faded and he was left with a blurry shifting image of the curtained entrance hall. Yuya stumbled dizzily but was caught by a pair a strong and familiar arms. He looked up and locked his dazed eyes on Timegazer Magician. Timegazer’s eyes crinkled at the edges, letting Yuya know that he was smiling behind his high collar. The magician place Yuya back on his feet, making sure his precious master was stable before taking a step back. Yuya looked over to make sure the others were alright only to find both Yuto and Yuri held flush against Stargazer Magician’s chest. Both boys’ cheeks were aflame with embarrassment as they wiggled their way out of the spirit’s grasp. 

 

“Oh good you’re here,” Zarc said, running a soothing hand over Yugo’s back, “Are Astrograph and Chronograph in position as well?”

 

“All is as you have ordered it, Your Majesty,” Stargazer said, his melodic voice soothing the last traces of Zarc’s cacophony that still rattled around Yuya’s mind, “We may begin whenever you are ready.”

 

“Excellent,” Zarc said, once again donning the mask of Supreme Dragon King. He ran a hand over his hair and the air shimmered for a moment, like heat off a summer sidewalk. When the distortion cleared an opulent crown, midnight black and covered in glittering jewels, rested on his head. With a soft smile Zarc, shooed Yugo back to Yuya’s side, “Go stand with your brothers and sister, Yugo-Treasure, and wait for me to call you. You have no reason left to worry about tonight, I put all the knowledge you could possibly need into your head. Just relax and let it come to you when necessary. We’ve left our guest waiting for long enough. It’s time to show the world their future sovereigns.”

 

Zarc turned sharply on his heels and walked straight-backed to the heavy velvet curtains. With an elaborate flourish he threw them aside and stepped out into the ballroom beyond. Just seconds after the red curtains fell shut behind him, the sound of deafening applause roared through the waiting area. 

 

“So he can just put information into our heads now?” Yuto snarled, starting to pace in frustration. It reminded Yuya of watching a captured animal, cornered and ready to strike. “What else can he do? Overwrite our memories? Change our emotions? BRAINWASH US?!”

 

“All the more reason we need to be calm and think clearly,” Yuri urged, roughly grabbing Yuto by the shoulder, “While this new revelation is admittedly a grave one, it just hammers home how important tonight is for us. We  _ need  _ allies if we are going to get through this and tonight will likely be a chance that doesn’t come to us often.”

 

“You expect us to just ignore the fact that he can shove his way into our heads and do as he pleases with our minds?!” Yuto yelled furiously.

 

“Of course not!” Yuri yelled back, shocking them all. Yuri was not one to raise his voice, “Of course I don’t expect you to ignore it! How could I ask that of you, when I could never do such a thing? He violated our minds like it was nothing and left new thoughts in his wake! It’s unthinkable that someone could do that, but he did it and we can’t change that. We just have to try and plan for it in the future and build off what we now know. And what we know is that there is a ballroom full of people out there and at least one of them has to know something or someone that can help us. So we continue as planned. Understand?” 

 

Yuri’s counterparts stared at him in shock. They stood there, in tense silence, the dull roar of the party beyond the curtains the only thing to be heard over their loudly beating hearts. Yugo took two hesitant steps forward and place a shaky hand on Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri shuddered at the contact but placed his own hand over Yugo’s.

 

“I’m not asking you to accept it,” Yuri said quietly, eyes boring into Yuto’s, “I’m just asking that we deal with it later, after the ball. This chance is too critical for us to be distracted and Zarc knows that. He’s using these mind tricks as a powerplay, just another move in the mental chess match he’s playing with us. If we let it shake us, then we’ll lose what little chance of gaining an advantage we might have tonight. We have to lead with our heads here, not our hearts, if we want to win the long game. Trust me on this. If there is one thing Academia taught me, its how to win a battle of the minds.”

 

“....okay,” Yuto finally said, eyes hard and unblinking, “I will do as you ask and go along with the plan for now, as long as you agree that we  _ will  _ discuss this later. We can’t just let something like this go.”

 

“Of course not,” Yuri sighed, stiff shoulders relaxing slightly, “We will have to find a way around him just planting thoughts in our heads. We will figure it after the ball, after we’ve found ourselves some allies.”

 

“Your Highnesses,” Stargazer called to them softly from his post at the mouth of the curtains, “I’m sorry to interrupt but you’ll have to save this conversation for later. The Supreme Dragon King has started your pronouncement, the time has come for you to greet the public.”

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the United Dimensions,” Zarc’s voice boomed from beyond the folds of red velvet, regal and authoritative, commanding all who heard him, “It is my greatest pleasure to introduce to you, His Royal Highness, Eldest Heir to the Throne, Fusion Prince Yuri of Starve Venom.” 

 

Yuri froze, eyes impossibly wide, as a great roar rose up to meet his announcement. Stargazer held out a hand to him and with the other pulled the curtain aside. Yuya felt a sudden fear flood through their link, a mental string of  _ no no no I can’t do it I CAN’T not yet I’m not ready no no please.  _ Yuya surged forward, wrapping his arms around his fusion counterpart. Yugo, sharing his instinct, also threw himself onto Yuri. A collective shiver ran through their tangle of limbs as the wave of terror crashed over them. Yuto looked on, shocked out of his rage as the immediate reality of their situation dawned on him. They would have to go out there, one by one, in front of what sounded like a stadium’s worth of people and let Zarc crown them; claiming them not only as his children, but as tools of his conquest over all four dimensions. There was no going back from this point. Once they went out there, it was as good as declaring themselves Zarc’s. 

 

“Dearest Prince Yuri,” A deep voice, tranquil as a still pond, poured across four panicking minds. A pair of hands reached between the swirling red and blue silk of Yuya and Yugo’s huddled forms, gently extracting Yuri. “I know you are frightened. I won’t tell you there is nothing to fear. The hearts of men are wicked and your Father’s reach is vast. Tonight is a test from him, yes, but as you have said yourself it is also an opportunity. You can’t let your fear stop you from achieving your goal, both for your own sake and that of your brothers. The target you have set for yourselves is an ambitious one to put it lightly. I can think of no harder feat than defeating the Supreme Dragon King. If you hope to attain such a goal, then fear cannot be an option. You must go out there and show the worlds that you are more than worthy of the prize you seek. Steel your heart My Prince, and let yourself bloom.” 

 

Yuri blinked owlishly, hanging limp in Timegazer’s grasp. The Magician looked on, eyes glinting with the passion behind his words. There was a beat of stunned silence and then hysterical giggles bubbled up from Yuri’s chest. Giggles quickly morphed into mad laughter that left Yuri squirming for escape from the spirit’s grip. Timgazer hurriedly placed Yuri on the floor as the Fusion Prince gasped for breath.

 

“I’m sorry Timegazer Magician,” Yuri said, thumbing a tear out of the corner of his eye, “That was a lovely speech but you’re face was just too serious. I’m sure this isn’t the reaction you were aiming towards but I think that was exactly what I needed. You are right of course, there’s no use being afraid, it will only get in our way. I’ll go first now boys, just follow your big brother’s lead and everything will go as planned.”

 

With that Yuri set his shoulders and his face took on a serious look, the face of a commander. He stalk towards where Stargazer held the curtain aloft with steady steps, unhurried but purposeful, all traces of the previous panic gone. He crossed the threshold and Stargazer dropped the curtain behind him as raucous applause exploded, reverberating through the room. 

 

“Well that was…odd,” Yuto said, looking at the swaying curtain where Yuri had made his grand exit, “Though at this point I guess we shouldn’t expect anything less than that from him. He and Timegazer are right though, loath as I am to admit it. We can’t let fear cloud our judgement, we have to be smart. Zarc is trying to throw us off balance so we just need to be better at walking his tight rope.”

 

“Right,” Yugo said, nodding emphatically and making his jewelry jingle, “We just have to trick him into thinking we were tricked by his trick!”

 

“Exactly...I think,” Yuto said, his brow creasing in a way that showed he was a bit baffled by Yugo’s expression, “He’s splitting us up here, after giving us a mental shock, to try and make us feel isolated and dependant on him. But if we are confident through the crownings, he will have to try another tactic. We just have to stay calm.”

 

“May I present,” Zarc’s voice called out once more, “His Royal Highness, Second Heir to the Throne, Xyz Prince Yuto of Dark Rebellion.”

  
  
  


“Just focus on staying calm,” Yuto said, gazing at Yuya and Yugo with determination. He took a deep breath and walked slowly to the curtained exit, “Don’t worry about the crowd or Zarc, just focus on our bond. We are going to make it through this together.”

 

“Wise words Prince Yuto,” Stargazer said, lifting the curtain, “Remember to take your own advice.”

 

Yuto gave Stargazer Magician a small smile before taking a resolute step past the curtains’ threshold, into the thunderous applause beyond. Once again Stargazer dropped the curtain, muffling the noise and blocking Yuto from view. 

 

“Okay,” Yugo said, voice fluttering with nervousness. His gloved fingers fretfully smoothed curling blonde bangs behind his ears, only for them to slip back down into his face. “Okay, okay, we can do this.”

 

“Just breath Yugo,” Yuya said, his voice sounding much calmer than he really felt. Yuya had always found being strong for others easier than being strong for himself, and he wanted nothing more than for Yugo to feel safe, “Everything is going to be fine. We are going to make it through this no matter what. Zarc may have invaded our minds, but in the end he did help the two of us a little at least. We have everything we need to make it through tonight stored in our memories now, but in order to use it we have to stay calm.”

 

“Yuya there’s so many people out there” Yugo said, voice small, “How can I face them looking like this?”

 

There were a million things Yuya could have said to Yugo in that moment. He could have told Yugo that he didn’t need to worry about what people might think, because Yuya thought he made the prettiest girl he’d ever seen. Yuya could have told him any of the hundreds of anecdotes about stage fright he had learned at the You Show Duel School. He could have given Yugo some inspirational speech about heroics or facing your fears or doing things for the greater good. But none of those things would have helped Yugo. Yuya thought hard and, deep down, he knew the one thing that would help Yugo overcome all his unease.

 

“Don’t think about the people Yugo,” Yuya urged, folding Yugos hands under his own. With the greatest care, Yuya closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Yugo’s. He took a deep breath and opened his mind to his brother’s, bringing up a shared memory of the Friendship Cup, “Think about being on your bike. You’re never happier than when you’re on your Duel Runner, right? Just picture it, with the wind in your face and all the freedom in the world, nothing can stop you.”

 

“Yeah,” Yugo closed his eyes, a dreamy serene look overcoming his face, “That’s the best.”

 

“May I present,” Zarc’s voice, sounding almost distant to the two boys wrapped up in Yugo’s memories of riding, “Her Royal Highness, Third Heir to the Throne, Synchro Princess Yugo of Clearwing.”

 

“Go on, Yugo,” Yuya said, wrapping a hand around Yugo’s shoulders and leading him to the exit, “Open your eyes, but stay focused on this feeling. If you believe that everything will be okay, then it will be. Just trust yourself.”

 

Yugo took a deep breath and gave a long sigh through his mouth. Yuya watched in fascination as all the stress melted out of Yugo’s body, leaving behind the perfect posture of a princess in its wake. Yugo’s long lashes fluttered open and bright cyan eyes locked onto Yuya’s crimson. 

 

“Thank you, Yuya,” Yugo said, voice soft and lilting. “You always know just what to say.” He darted forward to place a feather-light kiss on Yuya’s cheek and with a swirl of blue skirts he was gone. The curtain fell and the roar of the crowd crashed over Yuya, but it was dwarfed by the exhilaration of riding that surged like a tempest through their bond.

 

“That was deftly handle, Little Master,” Stargazer said, grasping Yuya’s shoulder with one large warm hand, “That was a very kind thing you did for your brother. But what about you? Do you feel ready to face the masses?” 

 

“It doesn’t matter if I feel like I’m ready, Stargazer,” Yuya murmured, the flutter in his chest from Yugo’s memories leaving him, like a candle snuffed in the night, with only his doubts for company. “For them, I will do what needs to be done.”

 

“You always are strongest for other people, My Precious Master Yuya,” Stargazer Magician said, voice sounding older than Yuya remembered it being. “Even with your despair rising up around you, you worry most for your brothers.”

 

“Fearless in the face of doom, as long as you’re doing it for someone else's smile” Timegazer Magician said dramatically, placing his hand on Yuya’s other shoulder, “It’s one of the reasons serving you is our greatest honor.”

 

“Doom? Really Timegazer?” Yuya snorted out a laugh, “It might be a bad party but I don’t think it qualifies as doom.”

 

“Well with the way you all have been acting I thought for sure you must be walking straight to your graves,” Timegazer said earnestly, whisking Yuya up into his arms in a whoosh of cream and scarlet, “Though if that was the case Stargazer and I would have to steal you away like the beautiful fairytale princess your dressed as. For your own good, of course.”

 

“Oh of course,” Yuya giggled, playfully thumping Timegazer on the chest until his monster placed him back on his feet. Yuya sighed through his smile, feeling a little lighter, “How do you two always know just what to say?”

 

“We have no one to blame but our Master, I’m sure.” Stargazer Magician said, with a conspiratorial wink, “But I ask again, My Dearest Little Master, are you ready for what awaits you past this curtain?”

 

“You’ll be with me if I need you, right?” Yuya asked softly.

 

“Anywhere, in an instant,” Both Magicians intoned, dropping down to kneel before Yuya.

 

“Then I think I’m ready for anything they can throw at me,” Yuya said, with a blinding smile.

 

“It is my utmost pleasure to present,” Zarc’s voice rang like a gong through the waiting room,  “Her Royal Highness, Youngest Heir to the Throne, Mother of Pendulum, Standard Princess Yuya of Odd-eyes.” 

 

Yuya straighten his back, setting his shoulders with all the confidence he could muster. He nodded to his Magicians, and together they lifted the curtains away. Yuya took breathed deep, and stepped into the light of the ballroom, braced for whatever Zarc planned to throw at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone. I was working hard to set up the start of this arc and I hated everything I wrote :/


	13. A Crowning Achievement

 

Yuya’s eyelashes fluttered as he tried to blink past the sudden blinding light of the ballroom. The blazing white of the chandeliers reflected off the pure alabaster marble that made up the entirety of the ballroom. The radiance glinted off every spec of golden grandeur and bauble of jewelry that dotted the mass of attendees, filling the hall with a brilliance that hurt Yuya’s eyes.

 

When his vision cleared Yuya was met with a sight that sent shivers down his spine. Hundreds of eyes were on him, all gazing up from the seas of faces at the bottom of the ornate grand staircase. Just above them, stood at the foot of the steps, was Zarc decked out in his full Kingly regalia and sporting a grin that was just this side of manic. He extended a hand to Yuya, beckoning him down to his side. Yuya took a deep calming breath, plastered on his most winning smile, and began his descent.

 

Yuya stepped lightly, keeping on the balls of his feet so as not to stumble on the steep carpeted steps. As subtly as he could, he scanned the crowded room for his siblings. He could feel them at the back of his mind, their consciousnesses buzzing like small lights in the shadows of his thoughts. Zarc however was more of a brilliant beacon; he forced his presence to the forefront of Yuya’s brain, like a lighthouse in a foggy night, drowning out everything else so Yuya was almost consumed by his being. Yuya almost stumbled halfway down the stairs as Zarc’s mind overwhelmed his own.

 

_"So sorry dearest Star,"_ Zarc’s voice cooed in his mind, " _I thought you wanted reassurance from Papa, what with how you were reaching out your thoughts like that, but you were just trying to check on your siblings weren’t you? What a thoughtful little sister! No need to worry my darling they are right here."_

 

Zarc, with utmost care and gentleness but in a way that Yuya could in no way fight, forced Yuya’s mind and eyes to turn where he wanted them. To Zarc’s right, on a raised dais, was an opulent throne gilded in shining gold filigree and dotted with a rainbow of shimmering jewels. Surrounding the throne were four large plush satin pillows, three of which were occupied by Yuya’s brothers.

 

Yuri and Yuto kneeled solemnly on their pillows, their faces set in carefully apathetic expressions, like they were just sitting on the couch watching television and not they themselves being watched by a crowd of high-society sycophants just waiting for a chance to bump elbows with royalty. Each had an intricate circlet sat elegantly upon their brow. Yuri’s was made of many thin vine-like tendrils of gold, looping and braiding together around perfectly cut pink diamonds. Yuto’s, in contrast, was made of two wide silver bands swirling together like strands of DNA with a beautiful amethyst at every point they crossed.  

 

Yugo sat on his own pillow with all the grace and decorum that could be expected of a princess. He perched primly, legs folded underneath him and to the side, with his skirts spread out evenly around him. He looked out over the masses with a serene smile, like nothing about the situation could bother him. Set lightly on his head was a beautiful gold tiara, it's delicate spines twining together like leaves caught on the wind. Where any two prongs touched, there sat a dazzling polished aquamarine, the same color as Yugo’s eyes.

 

Yuya cast a cursory mental call to his siblings and all three responded in kind. They affirmed that they were fine, that Zarc had yet to try anything, and their combined reassurance had Yuya releasing a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Yuri and Yuto held fast to their calm and confident natures and Yugo was still half lost in the joy of riding. Yuya’s fake smile bled a little more real as the warmth of family flooded through him.

 

_"You see my precious one,"_ Zarc’s voice was so soft and tender in his mind, " _There’s no need for fear. Your family is all here to support you. This is your big moment. Come kneel at Papa’s feet and let the world know to whom your love belongs."_

 

Yuya shuddered slightly at Zarc’s possessive tone, but quickened his steps down the grand staircase until he stood in front of the Supreme Dragon King. Zarc’s grin softened as his gaze fell on his youngest child. Yuya’s eyes closed as the crushing feeling of love and affection crashed over him, like Zarc could barely contain his emotions when presented with Yuya about to publicly declare himself as Zarc’s princess. Yuya felt Zarc run a gentle hand across his cheek, the touch like a soothing balm that ebbed away the psychic headache wrought by Zarc’s power. He opened his eyes once the dizziness of Zarc’s emotions left him and nodded to the King that Yuya was ready for him begin the ceremony. Then with all the grace and dignity he could muster, Yuya lifted the sides of his skirts, crossed one foot behind the other, and lowered himself into a deep curtsey.

 

_"There’s my good girl,"_ Zarc’s voice crooned affectionately in his mind, " _We’re almost done. I have a pretty crown here, just for you. Once it’s on your head the whole world will know you’re mine. Then you can go sit on your pillow with your brothers and sister and enjoy your party."_

 

Yuya swallowed dryly, fighting back against the hazy feeling that was coming over him. He watched as Zarc turned to his left and held out his hand. Astrograph Sorcerer stepped forward, in the spirit’s hands was a cushion holding a beautiful silver tiara. The crown was composed of many looping silver branches studded with glittering rubies and emeralds. At the center they joined and grew into two larger pronged horns, a perfect match to Yuya’s beloved Oddeyes. Hanging between the horns was a shining sapphire, as big as a plum and bluer than the ocean.

 

An captivating warmth gripped Yuya at the sight of it. The crown was such a gorgeous thing, a work of art that Zarc had made just for him. It glowed like fire under the lights of the ballroom as Zarc held it aloft for the populace to see. Then, with agonizing slowness, Zarc began to lower it onto Yuya’s head. All previous worries Yuya had felt disappeared in a sudden heady whirling storm of longing. He wanted Zarc to hurry up already! Yuya wanted that tiara more than he had ever wanted anything before. The crown was just so beautiful, so _perfect._ Yuya just knew that with it, he too would be beautiful and perfect. And then everyone who looked upon him would know just how much his Papa loved him!

 

_"YUYA!"_ Yuto’s voice streaked through his mind like a lightning bolt, " _SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

 

Yuya let out a little gasp as his brother broke the hold of Zarc’s influence just as the King placed the crown on Yuya’s head. Yuya could feel the weight of the tiara as Zarc nestled it among his curled locks. The King pulled his hands away and Yuya rose up from his curtsey, trying his best to hide he shivers that ran through him. He couldn’t believe Zarc had just overrode his feelings without him even noticing!

 

“There’s my lovely girl,” Zarc whispered fondly, running a hand over Yuya’s cheek. Then he took Yuya’s hand and turned him to face their audience. With a booming voice, The Supreme Dragon King addressed the room at large, “Behold, your Standard Princess.”

 

Yuya’s eyes widened as the hundreds that filled the ballroom all bowed their heads and fell to their knees, calling out praises to their newly crowned Princess. He stood frozen, petrified at the thought of all these people so loyal to Zarc that they would throw themselves down at his children’s feet. How could they possibly hope to find some kind of rebellion amongst all this devotion. Yuya could see it in their eyes, a dangerous mix of fanaticism and the lust for power and prestige. Only Zarc’s most zealous supporters would be here tonight. The chances of them finding a leak in the dam would be nearly nonexistent.

 

“I composed the guest list for tonight myself, my shining Star,” Zarc’s voice whispered, breath hot next to Yuya’s ear, “I assessed every human here, individually, to make sure they would pose no threat to your safety. You have no need to fret about any of them trying to steal you away from your Papa. You are completely safe.”

 

“Thank you, Papa.” Yuya forced himself to say, pushing past the crushing dread that threatened to pull him under, “I feel so much better knowing that.”

 

“I knew you would, my darling,” Zarc murmured, “Now you go relax while Papa addresses the flock, then your party can truly began.”

 

Yuya didn’t trust his voice not to crack so he merely gave a short nod. He felt Zarc’s smile as the man placed a light kiss on Yuya’s temple before passing his gloved hand to a waiting Chronograph Sorcerer. The monster bowed low over Yuya’s hand, placing his own feather-light kiss over the boy’s silk covered fingers. Then the spirit rose to his full imposing height and deftly led Yuya across the marble floor and up onto the raised dias where his siblings sat.

 

Yuya was honestly shocked he didn’t stumble on the trip but his feet seemed almost disconnected from the panic that clouded Yuya’s mind. He practically glided to his designated pillow, lowering himself with practice ease though he himself had never had the practice. His skirts billowed out around him, as if they were pushed by some unseen wind, until the fell into perfect arrangement around Yuya’s delicately folded legs. Yuya felt his body relax itself in muscle memory, his shoulders falling into perfect posture and his chin raising to the perfect height to appear both demure and dignified. Everything he could have possibly needed to know had already been learned for him, just as Zarc had promised.

 

Yuya felt the concerned touches of his siblings reach out over their mental bond and he opened his mind to them. Immediately three sets of soothing emotions washed over him, easing his panic and filling him up with the warm fuzzy feeling of family. Yuya took a deep breath, he could do this. They could do this. It wasn’t like they had expected anything less than a room full of Zarc’s most loyal supporters when they decided to try and find a rebel contact. They knew this was going to be difficult, they just had to keep calm and stay focused. Someone in this room could help them, they just need to find that person before the night was done.

 

“My dear people,” Zarc’s voice rang like a church bell through the crowded hall, “I thank you so much for coming tonight to celebrate the crowning of my children, your new Royal Family, and to receive them into our united empire. Their birth is a blessing onto all of us, one almost stolen away by the villainous Akabas, and to see them here before you all now fills me with unparalleled joy. I could wax poetic about their virtues, the wonders they will bring to us as they grow into the incredible young men and women I know they will be, but tonight is not a night of talk it is a night of celebration. So please eat, dance, and socialize; make merry in equal measure to the honor your Princes and Princess deserve. Let us all show them welcome home party they’ll never forget!”

 

Zarc’s speech was met with a roar so loud, Yuya thought the marble columns might shake with the sound of it. As the cacophony died down, a boisterous melody was struck up by the large band to the side of the dance floor and the great mass of people began to move about themselves. Zarc turned away from the crowd, his cape fanning out behind him as he made his way to the great throne nestled in the middle of the four pillows. He lowered himself into the seat with an air of elegant nonchalance, primly resting his chin on one hand.

 

_“Bread and Circuses, my children,”_ Zarc’s smug tone drifted across their mindscape, _“That’s how you deal with the rabble. You give them something to focus on, something to entertain them, something to make them feel important, and they’ll let you do whatever you want while they indulge their fantasy.”_

 

_“An intriguing sentiment to be sure, Papa,”_ Yuri mused, tone even and polite as he gazed out over the populace already caught up in their revelry, _“I hope our performance lived up to your circus’ expectations.”_

 

_“You did brilliantly, my loves,”_ Zarc assured, fatherly affection rolling over them in waves and making Yuya blink back the heady haze that threatened to take him over once more, _“Papa is so proud. You’re crowning was the only truly important part of tonight’s festivities. The rest is just playing with the impudent humans who presume themselves worthy of our favor. It should be quite fun!”_

 

_“It looks like your fun may be starting right away, Papa,”_ Yuto hummed, schooling his voice into a carefully bored tone. _“It seems the ‘impudent humans’ are_ _queuing_ _up for you to play with them.”_

 

Yuya leaned to the side so he could better look over Yuto’s shoulder to see what his brother was looking at. Sure enough, at the bottom of the steps leading up to their dias, a line of lavishly dressed delegates was forming. Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer stood at its head like chivalrous knights, guarding their royal charges as befitting their role as the King’s most trusted partners. Yuya looked on in astonishment as the throng of beautifully dressed men and women tried to subtly jostle for place in line, all itching to be one of the first to speak with The Supreme Dragon King one on one.

 

_“Look at them flounder about,”_ Zarc’s voice crowed, venomous amusement dripping from every word, _“Each one more foolish than the last! They’re all so eager to gain favor that they lose all sense of pride and decorum. Remember this little ones, politicians are the slimiest of humans. They’ll do anything in their pursuit of power, even if it goes against what little morals they claim to hold. If it was up to me I wouldn’t let the filthy creatures within the same walls as you, my darlings, but unfortunately needs must. Though I find a little levity makes unsavory things a bit more palatable, so why don’t we make a little game of it, hm?”_

 

_“A game?”_ Yugo’s voice asked _, “What kind of game?”_

 

_“Why the funnest game of all, my treasure,”_ Zarc said, standing from his throne to welcome the first delegates forward, _“A game of wits.”_

 

Wonderful. A new test. Yuya felt a the now familiar heavy feeling of dread fill his stomach. He breathed in deeply, fastidiously smoothing out invisible wrinkles in his skirt to hide the shaking in his hands. No need to worry, no need to stress, he had to keep a clear head. This was their chance, these were the people they had to sort through to find their escape. One of them was their ticket out of this mess, they just need to find the right one. Focus what Yuya need right now, not fear. He plastered a gracious smile on his face and looked up, ready to endear himself to whoever presented themselves before the King.

 

He had to fight to keep the smile on his face when he saw who walked up the steps. There was the quickest flash of frenzied emotion across the bond from Yugo, like a lightning bolt of jumbled emotions, before it was buried under thoughts of wind and road. It was there and gone in an instant but it was enough. Yuya’s throat went dry as he caught the satisfied twitch at the corner of Zarc’s sharp smile.  

 

“Ah Council Representative Jaeger, how lovely of you to come. And I see you’ve brought the famous Jack Atlus with you, what a pleasant surprise.” Zarc said courteously, extending one gloved hand. Jaeger knelt before the King, gingerly holding Zarc’s fingers and laying a kiss above the knuckles. Yuya shuddered at the sight, suddenly glad Zarc insisted on them all wearing gloves.

 

“Your Majesty,” Jaegar began, voice oozing with saccharin sweetness, “It is my absolute honor to be here on behalf of the High Council and the dimension of Synchro to witness this most wonderful occasion. A coronation is truly a once in a lifetime event, and it is sincerely my greatest pleasure to have been here for it.”

 

“Yes, my dear ones are quite the thing to behold,” Zarc nodded regally, waving Jaeger to his feet, “They deserve nothing less than the best I can give them and of course that applies to their party guests as well.”

 

“You are most benevolent with your compliments as always, Your Excellency,” Jaeger said bowing his head reverently, “We of Synchro are merely your humble servants. We also only wish to give the best of our best to your precious scions, so my I present Mr. Jack Atlus.”

 

“Your Majesty,” Jack intoned, bowing low at the waist before Zarc, “I am at your service”

 

“Good to meet you, Mr. Atlus,” Zarc smiled, placing a hand on his chin. Yuya felt the pit in his stomach drop another hundred feet.  “A pleasant surprise indeed. You know Mr. Atlus, I happen to know quite a bit about you believe it or not.”

 

“Your attention is the highest of praises, Your Majesty,” Jack said steadily, not meeting Zarc’s eyes.

 

“Oh not so much my attention, of course,” Zarc said flippantly, “No it’s my little girls, they can’t get enough of you. They absolutely loved the friendship cup, rooted for you the whole time. And my sweet treasure Yugo, why I think she’s smitten.”

 

“Papa!” Yugo hissed, face blooming red in humiliation.

 

“Please don’t be embarrassed, Your Highness,” Jack said, eyes flitting over Yugo as he quirked a smile, “To be held in such regard by my dimension’s Princess is a great honor.”

 

“Isn’t it just?” Zarc said, a wicked glint in his eye, “You know Mr. Atlus, I’m sure if you asked her politely, my daughter might be willing to bestow you with the even greater honor of a dance.”

 

_“No, wait!”_ Yugo called frantically through the mental bond.

 

_“Hush Treasure,”_ Zarc said teasingly _, “You like this man don’t you? You’re a fan of his dueling, no? Then take him for a test run. If you decide you still like him after tonight, then I will give him to you as your own personal Knight. Consider it my coronation gift to you, my sweet Princess.”_

 

_“But--”_

 

“My Lady,” Jack said, interrupting the silent fight between King and child. He knelt down before Yugo’s pillow and extended a hand,  “Would you grant me the gift of your first dance?”

 

Yugo blinked owlishly at the hand held out before him, the eyes of everyone in the ballroom on him. Yuya watched his brother’s throat work nervously, like he was swallow past his fear. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but closed it again thinking better of it. Yugo lifted one delicately gloved hand and placed in Jack’s larger one, demurely nodding his consent to a dance. The hall erupted in applause as Jack lifted Yugo to his feet, and led the boy down the steps and toward the dance floor.

 

_“Are you sure this is a wise course of action, Father?”_ Yuri’s sharp tone cut across the mental plane like a knife.

 

_“I agree with Yuri,”_ Yuto’s deep growl echoed, _“Should you really be letting strangers dance with Yugo without supervision?”_

 

_“Boys.”_ Zarc scolded, warning tone brokering no argument _, “Let your sister have some fun. The point of tonight is to introduce you to society. You can’t do that if you only dance with each other. Now calm down and let Papa do his work.”_

 

Yuya felt his two brothers simmering in rage as the next delegate stepped forward. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuya saw Yuri perk up. His fusion counterpart got a look on his face like he had just found a lovely outlet to direct his frustration on.

 

“Professor Napoleon,” Zarc said, extending his hand the same as he had with Jaeger, “Of the Illustrious Duel Academia. Thank you so much for coming.”

 

“Oh no, all the thanks belongs to you, Your Excellency,” Napoleon gushed, exuding the kind of fervent adoration that can only be found in someone that spent their life licking the boots of more powerful people, “I am in absolute ecstasy to be held in the glory of your presence for today’s most rapturous occasion.”

 

_“Oh dear god,”_ Yuto groaned, _“Who is this, clown?”_

 

_“Napoleon,”_ Yuri said, giggling impishly, _“He’s a professor at Academia. Not a position he earned with his skills mind you, but an entertaining target nonetheless. If our dear Papa is separating us out by dimension, then I do believe I have found a source to quell some of the annoyance that Synchro ruffian caused.”_

 

“.....and if you would be so gracious, Your Excellency,” Napoleon’s voice called ostentatiously, “Then I would humbly ask the blessed Princess Yuya’s hand in a dance.”

 

The three boys were shocked out of their mental conversation as all eyes zeroed in on Napoleon. There was a beat of silence before a tidal storm of anger crashed over their headspace.

 

“You dare presume yourself worthy of such a request?” Yuri spit viciously, Yuto echoing the sentiment with a feral growl and a pair of glowing purple eyes.

 

“I’m also a bit confuse Mr. Napoleon,” Zarc said, voice icy with an unspoken threat, “Were you not just expressing how **humble and unworthy** you felt to be at the feet of my children? That doesn’t seem like the kind of request a **humble and unworthy** servant to the crown would make.”

 

“It is in the hopes of fostering unity, my Liege,” Napoleon sputter, throwing himself to floor at Zarc’s feet, “Duel Academia wishes to extend an invitation to the other dimensions for their children to further their educations. I seek to speak with your exalted daughter on what we as a school can do to help this new exchange students, as she represents multiple summoning methods. I am eternally penitent if I have insulted you, my King, I sought only the betterment of my students.”

 

“The betterment of your students, you say?” Zarc said, voice cold and considering.

 

“ _Lies”_ Yuto hissed.

 

_“Agreed,”_ Yuri seethed _, “He obviously has a hidden agenda. Don’t let him lay one vulgar hand on Yuya, Papa.”_

 

_“Now now, boys,”_ Zarc said, voice sickenly fiendish _, “Remember our game. This_ **_witless_ ** _fool has deign to try his hand at a mental match with us. It’s poor sportsmanship to deny him flat out. Let see what the little man has up his sleeve.”_

 

“Come to me, my Star,” Zarc called, holding a hand out for Yuya to take. Yuya stood shakily from his perch, feeling the weight of every eye in the room on him. He took the few steps between his pillow and where Zarc was holding court, Napoleon quivering at his feet. He passed Yuto whose mind raged in anger, but with the gaze of the masses on him, could only give a supportive touch when his precious sibling walked by. Yuya reached Zarc’s side and gingerly placed his hand in the King’s grasp.

 

“Listen closely, Napoleon,” Zarc said, voice even and stately as he addressed his lowly subject, “If your indeed altruistic in your noble request, I will grant it. But be warned, I do not look kindly on those who seek to exploit my children. This is my dearest youngest child, my baby girl. If she is hurt by you tonight, the night of her coronation, what is supposed to be the happiest night of her life thus far, my wrath with be swift and unyielding. So the choice is yours, Napoleon, will you take her hand for a dance?”

 

The hall was silent as a crypt. No one dared even to breath. Napoleon, face white as a ghost, stared bug-eyed at the small gloved hand Zarc held out to him. He looked for a moment like he was going to run, but that would be an admission that his request was not altruistic, and thus that he did in fact mean to try and use Yuya to get to Zarc. That was almost certainly admitting to a death sentence. So Napoleon stood, and with jerking jittery hands, reverently took Yuya’s hand from Zarc.

 

“My utmost gratitude for granting me the honor of your first dance, Your Highness,” Napoleon choked out.

 

“Wonderful,” Zarc said brightly, and with a clap of his hands it was like all the tension in the room disappeared. People began to whisper amongst themselves as Zarc waved the two infront of him towards the dance floor. “Go have a nice dance, my little darling.”

 

Yuya followed Napoleon as the short man marched robotically down the steps, past the Sorcerers and waiting delegates, and out towards the dance floor. People parted like the seas to let them pass, watching on in ill-disguised interest. Yuya felt butterflies bubble up once more as the dance floor came into view, Jack and Yugo twirling around each other in a swirl of white and blue. As they reached it edge and Napoleon turned mechanically to start the dance, Yuya felt a little jolt across the mental link.

 

_“The ball is in your court now, Yuya,”_ Zarc said, mischievously _, “Find out what game the little man thinks he’s playing.”_

 

And with that the chess match began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know you all waited a really long time for this one. But frankly it lost a bit of appeal for me to write it because I kept getting tumblr hate about it. I'm pretty sure it was all one person and they haven't bothered me since I turned off anon, but that's not really the point. The fact of the matter is that I take time out of my very hectic schedule to do this out of my own love and passion. So when I get so much vitriol over something that's supposed to be a fun thing I do in my free time, it stops being fun and I find other things to do in my free time. 
> 
> I know a lot of people like this story and frankly I do too. Its fun to write and I have the whole thing plotted out for at least 3 more arcs! Just know it might be longer between updates until I really feel the passion for this project again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think. I plan on this one to have a slower eerier build with the boys adjusting to Zarc's manipulations. I will add tags as chapters are posted.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Flight of Heavenly Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842408) by [ichikonohakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko)
  * [Yu-Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078004) by [DeathLadyShinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLadyShinigami/pseuds/DeathLadyShinigami)




End file.
